Melody of Love
by polarbear257
Summary: Tayuya awakes in Konoha hospital with no idea how she got there. There she meets Naruto for a second time and finds out she'll be living with him after she makes a comment about Tsunade's age, what will follow?. Naruto also managed to bring back Sasuke but will that create more problems then it solves? Rated M for Language, Violence and my attempt at Romance.First 3 chaps are bad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Tayuya would be alive and with Naruto. Characters will be slightly OC in this fic.**

White was the first thing her eyes saw, and her first thought am I dead. She moved into a sitting position and quickly realised she was in a bed, in a room.

Her eyes darted around taking in every detail in case she had to make an escape that, was until her eyes landed on the boy sleeping in the bed to her right. His sun kissed blonde hair and those ridiculous drawn on whisker marks.

Her eyes widened slightly when she realised where she was and who the boy in the bed across from her was as well. He was that fucker of a so called ninja, who wore that fucking orange jumpsuit.

She flopped down on her bed she must have been knocked out and captured, when that blonde bimbo came and cut down all those fucking trees. They were most likely going to come for her any second, to interrogate her then execute her.

A cold chill went down her spine, she didn't want to die yet, and her eyes became slightly panicked as her mask started to slip. She tiredly tried to move her legs, and when they didn't respond she gripped the blanket covering her and chucked it away.

First thing she realised was she was in a gown of some sort, as he eyes slowly trailed down her body until they rested on her legs.

She couldn't believe it if the bandages and casts around her legs were anything to go by, they were completely fucking useless. She was about to start crying as the only other person around was asleep and as soon as the first tear was about to fall the door to her left, slowly opened and a raven haired women poked her head in, a smile graced her face as she looked at the now wide awake Tayuya.

"Oh good your awake, we were worried about you" this weird woman suddenly spoke to her as if she actually cared Tayuya, didn't fall for it for a moment, anyone who ever seemed to care always betrayed her in the end.

She levelled her gaze to this woman and said a simple phrase "Who the fuck are you" her eyes were locked with hers.

Shizune was quite startled by the young girls' language and couldn't help but let her mouth hang open for a moment, before she composed herself and fully stepped into the room. Her smile was again returning she decided to see if the girl was as antisocial as she seemed.

"Hi I'm Shizune and you are?" she asked

"None of your fucking business" the girls' language startled her but she tried to stay calm.

"Well if you need anything just click the button on the, side of your bed" she said with a beaming smile on her face. Tayuya just did not understand this woman she, was being rude and offensive yet was still being nice to her. Something didn't seem right to here.

Her eyes followed Shizune as she went over to the that fucker who wore that, repulsive jumpsuit's bed and did a quick check to make sure he was right when she was finished, she smiled and walked out. What the actual fuck was wrong with these people; ninja's who wear orange and weird, women who were polite when being sworn at, what kind of mess was she in here.

A low groan to her right got her attention as the fucker got up and stretched a little, and she now understood why he was in here. She couldn't really see under his gown but she noticed how every part, of exposed skin was covered in bandages.

He couldn't believe he actually brought Sasuke back, sure he had to break his legs and all his fingers but that was just a technicality. Naruto let out a groan as he got up to stretch as he noticed he wasn't fully healed yet it seemed.

He sat back down on his bed and took a glance around the room what he wasn't expecting was to see the girl, who was a part of the sound four to be sitting in a bed across from him. Glaring right at him he instinctively got ready for a fight.

That was until he noticed the look in her eyes as he saw past the hate she tried to project, all he saw was fear sadness and pain. It wasn't that hard to see through the mask she wore as he wore a similar one every day.

Now Naruto didn't get that nervous around girls but this was just awkward, sharing a hospital room with someone who used to be an enemy. He nervously fidgeted on the spot under her never wavering gaze trying to think of something to say.

"So uh… hi I'm Naruto" he gulped nervously as she continued to stare at him not showing any sign she heard him. He decided a different approach as he slowly walked towards her, and out stretched his hand as a sign of friendship.

She just looked at it as if it was going to bite her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" Naruto face faulted as he heard her colourful choice of words to reply with.

"So I guess you're not going to tell me your name then?" Naruto had to be honest with himself he was actually, quite curious to know.

"Why the fuck should I tell you anything fucker" he could hear the anger in the voice but he also detected the slight fear also. He thought for a moment on what he should do and he guess just offering to be friends wasn't too bad, of an idea.

"Well first its Naruto not fucker, and when you want to talk I'll be here to listen okay?" he smiled at her as he finished talking and could clearly see the shock on her face, as if the idea of someone to talk to was completely foreign. Just as she was about to reply the door once again opened but this time it was a tall busty blonde woman who stepped into the room. Now Tayuya knew who this was she was of course Lady Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin, and also the Hokage of the Leaf village of Konoha.

She gulped nervously this was it why else would the Hokage come to this room the only logical, reason was to take her for interrogation and then death. What she didn't except was what happened next.

"Ba-chan why are you here?" Naruto cocked his head to one side as he asked the question

"To make sure your healing alright you Brat" she smiled down at him she might of sounded harsh but she really did care for Naruto, he was like a little brother.

"I'm not a brat I'm a fully capable ninja" Naruto said with a really whiney tone.

Tsunade placed a finger against her chin, "No I'm pretty sure you're a brat, now let's see if you're healing alright" she walked towards him as her hands started to become covered in green chakra; that seemed to pulse. She did a quick check of his entire body; after which she stood up with a smile on her face.

"Seems you're healing fine and should be able to leave, by the afternoon"

"Really great I'll go and"

"Sit right back down and get into bed" Tsunade interrupted him she was looking forward to the next, part as a small smirk spread across her face.

"It wouldn't be polite to leave your new house guest in here by herself" She couldn't but let her smirk turn into a smile as she watched, what she said sink in.

"What! What do you mean new house guest" Naruto's gaze turned to lock onto the equally shocked face of Tayuya.

This was the moment too speak up Tayuya thought to herself; no way was she living with that fucker.

"Yeah! What do you mean I'm his house guest you old hag" Tsunade's forehead had a visible twitch on it from hearing that, particular insult as she slowly lowed her eyes towards Tayuya with the pure intent to kill this little; brat for insulting her.

Luckily Shizune who had until this moment chosen to stay quiet, realised what was about to happen she quickly; grabbed Tsunade's arm and tried to hold her back.

"I'm not an old hag!" She shouted as loud as she could; it was so loud the room seemed to shake as the windows shattered and every dog in Konoha went ballistic.

Tayuya loved how easy it was to get a raise out of Tsunade, but instantly regretted as the next words left Tsunade's mouth.

"Just for that you're now living with him, should of kept quiet brat It was only a joke" A evil smirk spread across her face.

"But now that you are try not to have to much fun" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Tayuya slammed her head down into her pillows; why did kami hate her. A similar thought went through Naruto's mind at the exact same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I have already stated this.**

**Thanks for all the story follows I was shocked to get 1 **** you made my day.**

Tayuya was really wondering how she got into this situation not only had she been captured and both her legs severely injured, but she also had to live with some orange wearing fuck. Life couldn't get any worse could it? And of course it did as Tsunade happily informed them that as the hospital was out of wheelchairs, because of those still recovering from the invasion. That Naruto would have to carry her.

So here she was a once proud kunoichi; being carried around by her new roommate. She let out a deep sigh which of course was a mistake being around Naruto as he instantly started to batter her with questions, asking if she was okay and if she was comfortable.

Which she quickly silenced with a quick slap to the back of his head. So that's more or less how the first few weeks went by nothing happened, he just showed her around the village, she hit him a few more times and didn't answer any of his questions about her.

They'd known each other for almost a month and the longest sentence she had said to him was "If you ever try to cope a feel I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you, do I make myself fucking clear fucker?" Naruto visibly paled at the threat as he nervously shuffled on the spot; and that's the kind of relationship they had.

Naruto had repeatedly failed to convince her to tell him her name, which she refused to answer; but then again she refused to answer anything.

"Okay looks like one more operation and?" Tsunade let the question hang as she didn't know the red-headed girls name yet.

But as Tayuya just continued to stare at her she got quickly impatient.

"Well answer me brat!" Tsunade demanded

"It's Tayuya you old hag!" Tayuya screamed right back in Tsunade's faces a dark aura started appearing around both of them as they glared daggers into each other's eyes, Naruto swore lightning briefly crackled between them.

Naruto didn't really know what to do. If he tried to intervene he knew both of them would most likely beat him to a pulp, which didn't sound too great as he liked having his face intact. He continued to look nervously between the two, when the door opened revealing a very startled Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked lightly

"What!" Tsunade spun towards her assistant and saw her flinch slightly at how loud and angry her voice sounded. She calmed herself and tried to regain her composure so she could apologise.

"Sorry Shizune I didn't mean to yell at you, do you need me for something?" Tsunade was slightly puzzled at why she was here; as she remembered telling her to take a break.

"Well uh… the council wishes to speak to you… about Sasuke, Naruto and her" she dipped her head in the direction of Tayuya who was slightly nervous now why would, the Konoha council be speaking about her; she thought the Hokage had cleared her after she had willing given the information, on everything she knew about Orochimaru, and his various hideouts.

The better question is why they were talking about Naruto, She! Meant fucker damn idiot was starting to actually get to her a bit. But still why would they talk about him sure he had brought that traitorous Uchiha back but, still it didn't sound too good when Shizune said it.

"Uh… Nee-chan why do they need to speak about me?" Naruto asked quite nervously as the only logical reason came to mind; they were finally going to kick him out of the village. Naruto wasn't as sad as he thought he would be though.

He didn't really have much reason to stay as he thought about it, the only real friend he had was Shikamaru and the only other people who cared about him were Ba-chan, Nee-chan, Kakashi, Ero and Iruka sensei while the rest just seemed to tolerate him. He let out a sigh as he looked up at Shizune.

"They're going to kick me out aren't they?" Naruto couldn't help but ask if he found at now maybe he could get home and pack before, the villagers started a mob to get one last beating in. But what about Tayuya he couldn't believe all this time he didn't know her name and all Ba-chan did was call her a brat; to find out.

If he did have to leave he felt partly responsible for Tayuya sure she hit him insulted him and was more or less just plain mean to him, but he was use to that sort of treatment; and he knew it was just her way of pushing people away. But he wanted to make her realise that not everyone was going to hurt her; and there were some people that did care.

"Naruto I won't let them do that to you; you know that" Tsunade said with a sad under tone to her voice.

Naruto just looked at her he knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but he knew that as most of the clan heads had been injured; in the invasion and still hadn't recovered fully, meaning that the majority of the council were civilian. Yep he was getting kicked out for sure; but he still couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Tayuya he didn't know why but he felt like they had some sort of connection.

"Ba-chan we both know you can't stop them, so make sure Tayuya's safe when I'm gone, okay?" Tsunade just looked at him with a sad look on her face, she knew she couldn't stop them from doing it and; she hated herself for not being able to. She thought for a moment maybe she could compromise with them.

"Don't worry Naruto I think I might have a way to keep you here"

"Really but how could you"

"Why do you always ask so many questions" Tsunade couldn't help but keep the annoyance out of her voice as she interrupted him; and turned around and walked out with Shizune exiting after her; as closed the door quietly behind her.

Naruto just looked at the door for a few moments until he turned to look at Tayuya and got slightly startled by the glare she was giving him.

"What?" now as soon as he said it he realised that probably wasn't the best thing to say as the glare just intensified; and he could almost feel her looking at his soul.

"Why… why did you ask her to make sure I was safe?" she said in a quiet voice as she broke eye contact and looked at her hands.

"Oh… well I was just worried that something might happen to you if I was gone" Naruto said it was like the most obvious thing in the world, but Tayuya saw it as the first real act of caring towards her.

She slowly looked at him a small smile appeared on her lips "Thanks shithead"

"My names Naruto!" he couldn't help but yell.

He also realised in that moment she looked kind of cute when she smiled even if it was just a small one; and sure she had called him shithead but it was an improvement from fucker. He smiled softly at her as he picked her up off the examination table and started walking towards their room so she, could get some rest for the operation tomorrow.

"Tayuya I did mean it when I said I'm here when you want to, talk" he said with a pure caring in his eyes.

"Look don't go getting any ideas your still a shithead just because, I said thanks doesn't mean anything. Got that?" she said

"Of course Tayuya of course" but Naruto knew he had broken down one layer of the wall; she had built up around herself to keep others away.

**Yes I know an update on the same day it was published what is this sorcery.**

**Don't expect updates as quick as this one I just felt like writing this really quickly for you guys **** remember to review criticism is accepted how else will I improve. Also not all chapters by this long some maybe longer other by be shorter, also sorry for any typos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own Naruto big surprise. **

Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open as he wondered what had woken him; he looked around the hospital room, which was a bit hard since it seemed to be close to midnight. He closed his eyes and as he was about to once again fall asleep, he heard it; the sound of someone crying quietly.

He rolled onto his side and looked over in the direction of Tayuya's bed, waiting for his eyes to better adjust to the dark. As his eyes adjusted and the room became easier to see in.

He noticed that Tayuya's back was to him and it was lightly shaking, as she seemed to be quietly sobbing into her pillow, most likely so he wouldn't hear. He didn't know what to do his instincts said to see what had upset her, even though she would most likely deny it and hit him.

A sigh escaped him as he thought how unfair it was he was always put into these situations. The bed creaked under him as he got off it and slowly shuffled towards Tayuya.

She didn't take any notice to the sound, which is why she let out a gasp of surprise when she felt a hand be placed on her shoulder.

"Tayuya what's wrong?" she could hear the concern in Naruto's voice as she curled in on herself shaking off his hand, and hoping he would just leave her alone; as she continued to lightly cry.

It's not like he actually cared no one ever had her own parents had abandoned her so why would, anyone else be different. A little bit of anger swelled up inside her when she could still feel his presence behind her.

He must be getting so sick pleasure from seeing her like this or something. Usually when someone saw her cry she would beat them till they forgot, but she just didn't see the point in it anymore.

Her life was more or less over even if that old hag could fix her legs it's not like she'd let her be a kunoichi or anything. She didn't even have her flute anymore the one thing that had kept her sane all these years, and it was gone.

She could feel her warm tears on her face and thought how pathetic she must have looked at that moment. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt the bed shift under her as more weight was placed on one side, and a hand came up and placed itself on her shoulder once again.

"Tayuya" she heard him whisper in her ear as his warm breathe sent a tingling sensation along her skin.

"Don't be afraid… I'm here for you" something snapped inside of her as she heard that, and she rolled over and planted her face into his chest as she started to sob once again, he hands gripping onto his hospital gown tightly.

Naruto was at a loss to do this wasn't the Tayuya he had come to know. She would usually have hit him for showing any sign of caring the only exception being before they had gone to sleep a few hours ago. He awkwardly placed his arms around her in what he hoped was a reassuring hug.

After a few minutes he felt her start to calm down as he slowly pulled back so he could see her face.

"Tayuya why are you crying?" she looked up and was surprised to see how much he genuinely cared

She slowly turned her head away from his gaze as she took in a shuddering breathe.

"I… I'm scared what's going to happen to me okay… I just don't know what to do, there's nothing for me here or anywhere else… I wish I had just died out there in the forest" she whispered lightly.

Naruto got a sad expression on his face as he heard her say that he knew what it felt like to want to die, but the fox would never let that happen so he just had to deal with his life; as best he could.

"Tayuya don't you ever say something like that you've got plenty to live for your smart, funny, beaut-" Naruto froze up as he realised what he was saying and feared what her reaction was going to be.

"You… you think I'm beautiful?" she looked met his eyes this time trying to tell if he meant it.

"What no I don't think you're beautiful…. Uh I mean" Naruto didn't know what to do either way he saw it he was going to get hit so.

"Ye-yeah I do think you are Tayuya… chan"

"Ow why'd you hit me" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't say you could call me Tayuya-chan shithead" she said with a smile on her face.

"But… thanks no one's ever said that to me before" she said as she looked own at her hands as a feeling of happiness swelled inside her chest.

"So are you feeling better now?" Naruto asked he didn't want to continue this conversation as he saw, him getting hit quite a lot if it did.

"Yeah… thanks shithead"

Naruto let out a sigh he really needed to get her to use his name.

"Don't worry about it Tayuya it's what friends are for" Her eyes slightly widened at that, she couldn't remember a time when someone had wanted to be her friend.

As Naruto got up to go to his bed, he was stopped as Tayuya grabbed his arm. He looked down at her questioningly as he wondered what she wanted.

"Yes Tayuya?"

She nervously looked down at her other hand.

"Could you maybe sleep with me tonight" she asked quietly

Naruto looked at her wide eyed as he contemplated her words.

"With you… in the bed… together" he nervously gulped

She looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes but she quickly covered it up as she threw his arm out of her grasp.

"Look forget I even asked okay… it doesn't matter" she rolled over her back facing him as she tried to hold the tears building up behind her eyes. But when he didn't leave she looked over her shoulder at him and saw the look on his face; as if he was deep in thought.

"Okay Tayuya… I'll sleep with you tonight" he lightly said as he slipped under the covers next to her.

"Night Tayuya"

"Night shithead" she heard him sigh and resisted the urge to look back at him, as she kept her back to him and heard his breathing equal out. She snuggled into the pillow as she felt slightly safer with him there to protect her… even if he was an orange wearing shithead.

**Well I hope you guys/girls liked it thanks for the views the likes the favs it's nice to know people like this. Sorry if it isn't that good I've been distracted lately. Have a good one **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto… give me time I will some day **

"Should we wake them Tsunade-sama?"

"What of course not… just let them sleep"

"You truly care for him don't you?"

"I do Shizune he… reminds me so much of them… strong willed and willing to protect those he loves" a small smile made it's way onto her face as she spoke.

"Tsunade-sama I was wondering didn't his mother have red hair?"

"She did… he's more like his father each day"

Shizune let out a light giggle at that as she gazed down on the two sleeping forms of Naruto and Tayuya, snuggling together. Tayuya had her arms wrapped around one of his with her head buried in his chest, with a small amount of drool leaking from the corner of her open mouth

"She likes him doesn't she?"

"Yes she does… she just hasn't faced that she does yet, but when she does I'm sure he'll return her feelings" Tsunade spoke calmly as her smile remained on her face as the forms of Minato and Kushina fell over the two sleeping teens.

"But how can you be sure I thought he was in love with Sakura?" Shizune couldn't help but ask as she looked at her mentor.

"Trust me Shizune I know that boy better then he knows himself" she turned towards Shizune "And anyway you can tell he feels something for her… it's like he's known her all his life"

Shizune nodded her head slightly at her mentors' words, as she had noticed the connection as well.

"I hope they can find happiness with each other"

Similar thoughts went through Tsunade's mind as well; maybe they could both find peace with each other.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the two smiling faces of his Nee-chan and Ba-chan. A slightly confused look came across his face as he raised a hand to scratch his head he quickly realised it wasn't responding.

His gaze slowly lowered to his left arm, and when he noticed that Tayuya had rolled over in her sleep and had started to snuggle into him like he was a pillow; both arms tightly wrapped around his arm slightly cutting off the circulation. As his gaze slowly swept across her features and he noticed how cute she looked when asleep; and noticed the tiny amount of drool slowly leaking onto his chest.

He let his head fall lightly on his pillow and was about to go back to sleep when a giggle from the foot of the now shared bed gained his attention.

"Damn brat you work fast" Tsunade couldn't help but snicker lightly from behind her hand, and it didn't help that Shizune was as well

"Ba-chan it's not like that" Naruto said it a quiet whiney tone trying not to wake up Tayuya.

"Really then why are you in her bed?"

"I uh… can't tell you that it's personal" he lightly looked down at Tayuya as she let out a small yawn before snuggling into his chest more; trying to get comfortable

Tsunade continued to stare down at them before turning towards the door.

"Tell her I'll be back at noon for the last operation and she should be able to walk by the end of the week" she spoke lightly over her shoulder, before stopping at the door and winking at him. "And remember use protection" she bolted from the room her mad cackling could be heard bouncing off the walls after her.

Shizune sweat dropped as she looked at the door not believing what her mentor had said, but couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's frozen expression.

"Naruto?" he slowly turned towards her the same frozen expression on his face. "Look after her" she said with a smile on her face as she walked out and his face slowly morphed back to normal, and he lightly nodded his head as he looked down at Tayuya.

"I will… she's like me" Shizune was happy to see that for once in a long time the smile that appeared on his face was genuine.

Tayuya was for once happy when she woke up, as her pillow was extremely comfortable more so then when she fell asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn as she stretched and wiped the trail of drool from her mouth; and looked down at her… pillow?

Tayuya eyes widened as her face went a deep crimson when she noticed her extremely comfortable pillow… was well Shithead. Her face grew a darker shade of red as she realised she must of snuggled up to him in her sleep.

"Mor-Morning… Tayu-Tayuya-chan" Naruto yawned out luckily he wasn't looking at her as he didn't realise he had added the chan to the end of her name, causing her face to grow even redder almost rivalling Hinata's.

She musted every ounce of willpower she had to forcefully make the blood leave her face so he wouldn't see her blushing. She didn't know why she was blushing it's not like she had feeling for him or anything… did she?

"Tayuya-chan… Tayuya-chan are you okay?" Naruto asked as he leaned towards her but stopped when he realised she leaned away from him, and he couldn't help but a frown come across his face.

"Did I… do something wrong?" when he didn't get a response the small amount of happiness that he had felt swell in his chest when she woke up slowly started to diminish. He slowly leaned back away from her and let out a sigh, he thought he had finally made a friend but he was wrong like usual.

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed so he could stand up and get his clothes from under his bed.

"Ba-chan was here a few hours ago, she said she could give you the final operation this afternoon" he spoke quietly as he slipped on a pair of black ninja pants and a blue shirt, he didn't think the orange jumpsuit was too good of an idea… seeing as it was more or less a pile of cloth strips.

"I'll be back then" he finished before he walked towards the window and slowly sliding it open, letting the crisp warm air of Konoha blow through. Tayuya raised her eyes to look at him as he opened the window still remaining still.

"Where are you going?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear

He turned to try and make eye contact but when she looked away felt a pang in his heart, which he couldn't explain. His grip on the frame tightened as he let out a shaky breath.

"It doesn't matter it's clear you don't want me around so I thought it would be best if I left you, alone for the day" he spoke evenly even though he felt torn inside knowing, she couldn't even look at him and she didn't even know of the fox.

"But what I thought we were going to… hang out before the operation" she finished lightly as he jumped out the window before she could finish. Tayuya looked down at her hands as she felt a tear slide down her cheek, soon followed by another. Why did she act like that, she could see that he was hurt when she leaned away and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

She wiped the tears from her face but that didn't help as more followed those she just wiped off, why did she have to be like that and push away the one person that cared about her. Light sobs started to rack her body as she fell onto the bed on her side as she started to, cry in to the pillow trying to muffle the sounds of he sadness.

"Tayuya what's wrong where's Naruto?" Tayuya couldn't believe she hadn't heard Shizune enter the room especially since that door creaked like there was no tomorrow. But she didn't respond as she kept her face buried in the pillow trying to get all the crying out of her system.

She felt Shizune wrap her arms around her in a hug as she gently stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down; it didn't help as she grabbed onto Shizune burying her face in her lap as Shizune sat on the side of the bed, Tayuya continued crying heavily as her body continued to shake from the heavy sobs she let out.

"Did you and Naruto have a fight?"

All Tayuya could manage was to shake her head in a no as she continued to cry. She heard Shizune let out a small sigh.

"Were you embarrassed when you woke up, to find yourself wrapped around him?" she nodded her head in confirmation.

"And you acted like he had done something wrong?" another nod.

"Oh dear" Shizune couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl as she obviously hated herself for acting that way.

"Did you try and apologise and explain why you were acting like that?" when Tayuya didn't shake or nod her head but remained silent, until her sobs started to subside and her crying started to stop. She looked up at Shizune with red rimmed and puffy eyes as she let out a light sniffle.

"I could see I hurt him" she lightly whispered as tears still slowly slid down her cheeks. "I hate myself"

"Tayuya don't blame yourself Naruto… Naruto doesn't have many friends and he's had a difficult life so far so probably felt hurt by the way you acted, because of how close you two have grown over the last month" She gently explained to Tayuya that it wasn't completely her fault.

"What do you mean he doesn't have many friends what about all those people he talks to and smiles at he seems to be fine?" Tayuya was confused trying to understand why someone who laughed that much and smile that much had a difficult life, and what about all those people he always talked to over the month; and then it clicked in her head.

"He's pretending isn't he… he's pretending to be that happy, I thought his laughs and smiles seemed strained but I… didn't think much of it" she admitted.

Shizune smiled lightly down at her as she continued to lightly stroke her hair.

"Tayuya when you see him just explain why you acted the way you did and apologise"

Tayuya looked up at her not believing it was that easy but a small frown spread across her features.

"But why does he have a difficult life?"

"I'm sorry but he has to be the one to tell you that, just listen to what I've said and you guys will be back to being friends, in no time and maybe something more" she added suggestively and giggled lightly at the shocked expression on the girl's face.

"I don't like him like that!" Tayuya yelled at her.

"You seem pretty defensive about it"

Naruto hung his head as his feet dangled over the edge of the fourth's head as he looked over the village his arms laying uselessly by his sides, why did he have to be like this hated and disliked by almost everyone he met. He sighed as he thought about how she leaned away and wouldn't even look him in the eye; he looked up at the sky watching the birds' fly and fallen leaves blow gently with the breeze.

It was still early it wasn't even midday yet, and he just couldn't think of anything to do as he kept seeing her pull away from him in his mind. He could go for a walk through the village but without Tayuya the villages and shinobi that hated him, might attack him.

They only thought Tayuya was some innocent girl that he was being made to carry around on the Hokage's orders. He was glad they thought that if they knew she was part of the group that 'kidnapped' the last Uchiha they might not have held back with there anger.

Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke had been welcomed back with open arms and all he got was the same glares and hate filled looks. No matter what he did they still hated him all because he had something in him that he had no choice over.

Naruto looked back down at the village he had sworn to protect, but couldn't help but question if it was worth it anymore. The only people that he cared about were all capable ninja's, he couldn't help but let a frown mar his face as he realised that Tayuya probably wouldn't need him after she got her legs fixed.

He reached behind him into of his ninja pouches and produced a sealing scroll and channelled a small amount of chakra into it, until_ poof_ with a cloud of smoke he held a jet-black platinum flute in his hands. He ran one finger gently along its smooth surface as his eyes started to lightly water, as he resealed it.

He'd had to create and henge a clone to buy it so wouldn't Tayuya notice; and so the shop owner wouldn't over charge him. And realised that after he gave it to her after she could walk again that he probably would never see her again.

Then it would be back to normal he'd go back to his apartment try and take his life unsuccessfully until he found the right seal to suppress Kyuubi's chakra and get beaten by the villager's on a weekly routine. He gazed down over the edge of the fourth's head and briefly wondered if a drop from this height might actually kill him.

"**Don't be foolish kit we both know I could heal you"** he heard the foxes voice echo in his mind as he faced the fact that maybe he was just meant to suffer.

"Okay now this operation with take an hour or two as I'll be knitting the ligaments in your legs back together and ill need to be absolutely sure I do it perfectly" Tsunade spoke in a serious and professional tone to make sure Tayuya understood the seriousness of the situation.

Tayuya gulped nervously; one screw up and she might not walk again. She wished Naruto was here but he hadn't shown up like he said he would, _I must of hurt him more then I thought._

"Guys please I need to get to the hospital I told someone I'd be there for them" Naruto tried to plead with the 5 Chunin rank shinobi that slowly started to surround him.

"Hmph unlikely demon who would want you to be there for them? One of them sneered as he slowly drew a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around it.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sign of the explosive, the hate must be growing for him if they had decided to start using them against him. He looked around himself and still couldn't believe they had cornered him in the middle of an alleyway.

"Water style: Water prison jutsu" Naruto tried to evade as the one directly behind him lunged at him but failed as he got a grip on the back of his shirt. And water from nearby puddles formed a sphere around him.

He instantly knew he was in trouble as he didn't know how to convert chakra into oxygen yet. His eyes visibly widened as one stepped in front of him a sword in a two handed grip.

He let out a muffled screamed as the blade cut across his chest and the water around him turned a light pink that slowly darkened as more blood seeped from the slowly closing wound. He choked on water as he let out a gasp, as the sword plunged into his gut and he could feel it pass all the way through narrowly missing his spine.

The sphere was almost more blood then water now as the others joined in with an assortment of weapons. Naruto's body became limp as he started to black out from the pain and lack of oxygen, and as his eyes slowly started to close the jutsu was released and he fell to the ground clawing at the ground as he desperately sucked in lungful's of air.

He felt the sound of fighting happen around him as he heard two of his assailants' cry out in pain and heard a third body drop; and then there was only silence.

"Naruto are you okay, here" Naruto slowly blinked his body still in pain as it spasms lightly trying to determine if everything with itself was okay.

"Er-Ero sensiei?" he managed to croak out before he blacked out

Tsunade wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she slowly passed a hand slowly over Tayuya's legs making sure everything had went perfectly. She let out a relieved sigh, as everything was fine.

She smiled up at Tayuya who was nervously waiting for the results.

"Everything's fine… actually it went better then I expected and you should be able to, be up and walking in a few days. But I'd but off any type of training for the next two weeks"

"Really there fixed, I'll be able to fucking walk again" Tayuya beamed as she experimentally swung her leg and let out a shriek of happiness. "Thanks you're not to bad for an old hag, but why would I need to do training?" Tsunade smirked to herself sure that insult grinded on her nerves but she knew if she remained calm it would piss off this annoying brat quite a lot.

"Well you'll need to do training to build up the muscle you've lost over the last month. How else did you expect to be a kunoichi of Konoha?" Tayuya couldn't believe it she was going to be allowed to be a ninja; even if it was for this shit hole of a village.

But before she could respond the door burst open revealing a tall man with long spikey white hair wearing a headband with the kanji for oil on it, with ridiculous face paint and even more ridiculous clothes. But she let out a gasp and her eyes widened as she noticed whom he was holding in his arms and the state they were in.

"Naruto" she whispered soft enough that no one in the room heard.

**Damn this took two hours to write so you better enjoy it :3 and the next chapter, which will also be this long, should be up tomorrow sometime… So please leave a review come on people over 60 followers but only 16 reviews :( that doesn't add up. Sorry for any typos or spelling mistakes i can only edit my own writing so much :/  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it still **** Thank you to all those who reviewed.**

"Naruto" Tayuya couldn't believe it, he seemed dead and if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest she would of thought he was dead. Blood completely covered him and his clothes were shredded as blood slowly dripped from the tip of one of his fingers.

"Jiraiya what happened" Tsunade said as she started preparing a bed for Naruto.

"Put him here, Shizune go get some bandages" Tayuya was still in shock as they moved around her but her, eyes only followed Naruto. She felt like being sick at how expressionless his face was.

"Jiraiya what happened" Tsunade asked in a demanding tone as she glanced at her former teammate.

"He was attacked by a group of shinobi. But Tsunade they were henged and one had this on him" Jiraiya reached behind him and fumbled around in one of his pouches.

"Here" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she saw what he held in his hands. A demonic cat looking mask similar to those of the Anbu.

"That old war hawk's getting bold… something will have to be done"

"Tsunade is that the best thing to do, we don't have proof he gave the order. And most of the council are under the impression that root was disbanded" Jiraiya wore a frown as he spoke.

"Tsunade maybe I should take him away for awhile" Tsunade's eyes widened at that, she had been thinking something similar; but more along of the lines of Jiraiya training him in the village.

"What you can't take him away!" they both turned to look at the fiery red-head who was still in the room, as tears started to leak from her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"I… I need him" Tsunade had a sympathetic look on her face as she gazed at Tayuya she knew the boy was like a life line to the girl, and didn't know if she would be able to live in the village without him. But Naruto needed to be trained and it seemed he wouldn't be able too inside the village; even with Jiraiya watching over him.

"Tayuya I know he means a lot to you but it's not safe for him this is proof of that" Tsunade tried to gently explain to her but realised she only made it worse as Tayuya started to really cry.

Jiraiya stood silently as he watched Tsunade try and comfort her, he was completely serious as he thought about what could be done; and then he saw it. As he saw the look in her eye that was only there when she looked at Naruto; he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He let out a sigh as he dragged his hand across his face.

"I'll bring her along as well, it wouldn't be safe if anyone found out who she was" he let out a nervous gulp, as Tsunade slowly turned towards him. Fearing she thought he was offering it for purely perverted reasons.

" Please do tell how you know who she is?" Jiraiya definitely didn't like where this was going.

"Now Tsunade I run a spy network so it shouldn't be that surprising that I know something like that" Jiraiya knew his reply was weak, and he was most likely going to get launched through a wall; as he slowly backed away, she hated him spying on her.

"Not the face!" Jiraiya's screech could be heard all across Konoha, and some villagers thought they saw a shooting star that night; they didn't find it odd that it was going towards space and not, away.

Tsunade slowly dusted her hands on jacket, as she turned away from her the now Jiraiya shaped hole in the wall. She noted to get Shizune to call whoever repaired the walls when stuff like that happened.

"Tsunade-sama here are the bandages" Shizune said as she walked through the door and quietly closed it behind her. She sweat dropped when she noticed the hole in the wall.

"Tsunade-sama I told you to try and control your anger" Shizune tried to plead with her.

"The old pervert deserved it" was the reply she got.

After Tsunade had finished bandaging the worst wounds that the fox couldn't heal fast enough. She looked down at the once again living Mummy, it definitely would be better if he left the village for awhile.

She glanced at Tayuya and saw that her crying had tapered off and she was just quietly looking at Naruto.

"Tayuya would you like to be alone with Naruto?" Tsunade didn't know why she trusted the girl so much, maybe it had something to do with the fact that Tayuya seemed to slowly be recognising her feelings for him.

Tayuya just nodded slightly in confirmation. She tensed slightly as Tsunade lifted her up and placed her next to Naruto's sleeping form; slightly surprised with the Hokage's strength.

"Tayuya I'll talk to Jiraiya about… you going with them, but you won't be able to go until your legs are healed" Tayuya just nodded once again as she slowly laid down next to Naruto and grabbed one of his arms; as she continued to look at his sleeping face.

Tsunade took that as her queue to leave, as she walked to the door turning off the light on her way out. As she closed and locked the door with a resounding click, she quickly started to walk down the hallway towards her office; as she had one placed in the hospital in case she was there late.

When she finally arrived, she sat down in her chair and let out a long sigh, as she reached for her stash of sake; needing it to help her relax. With a click of her fingers three Anbu appeared in front of her.

"Yes Hokage-sama" the three said in unison.

Tsunade looked over them with a critical eye; these three were her most trusted of her Anbu bodyguards.

"You three are to guard Naruto Uzumaki in room 315, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" and with that the three leapt into the shadows of the room.

Tsunade rubbed the sides of her head before taking a swing from her sake bottle.

"I'm getting to old for this," she mumbled as she sank into her chair.

Tayuya couldn't get to sleep knowing Naruto had be attacked she was afraid someone would come to finish him off; this thought stayed with her as she unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm. She buried her face in his chest breathing in his scent as she lightly cried trying to will him to wake up, so she could talk to him.

She didn't know what she would do without him. And now there was a chance he was going to leave and she would be left alone; like all the other times through her life.

Tayuya soon fell into a nightmare filled sleep and would, snuggle into him every time they got to bad. Without even knowing it Tayuya's mind had accepted the feelings she had for the blonde.

Naruto let out a groan as he cracked open his eyes, as memories of the previous night came back to him; he winced slightly as he could still feel were the various weapons that had cut and stabbed into him. He grunted as he tried to sit up but fell back against his pillow as a sharp pain went across his stomach.

Something tickled his chest as he squirmed slightly as he looked down at the cause, and was met with the chocolate brown eyes of Tayuya staring at him.

"Are you okay?" he stopped breathing for a moment, as she spoke not quite believing she could look so beautiful, as her hair framed her face drawing attention to every detail, as the sun lightly lit up her face.

She leaned forward slightly her lips barely an inch from his as she repeated her question.

"Are you okay?" she whispered it this time as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

Naruto gulped nervously at the proximity as he tried to open his mouth to speak but, just couldn't but words together as he continued to stare at her. He let a breath as she broke eye contact and looked down at his chest.

"Na-Naruto I'm sorry… I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday I didn't mean to hurt you like that… I-it was just that when I woke up… I-I was holding onto you and… well I was embarrassed" she spoke softly, still looking down afraid at what she would see in his eyes if she looked at him.

"Tayuya I-I'm sorry I left you alone yesterday… I was hurt but I still shouldn't have abandoned you like that, and I missed yo… your operation" He let out a nervous chuckle as he almost said 'you'.

Tayuya looked at him surprised he didn't hate her. She couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto her face as she looked at him; luckily Naruto was prepared and he could actually breathe when he saw her beautiful face.

Her eyes captivated him as he got lost in them and didn't realise he was slowly closing to distance between their lips; that was until the door burst open and shaked on it's hinges as a angry looking Tsunade stomped into the room.

Naruto pulled away so fast there was an afterimage of his face left in front of Tayuya's; who blinked at how fast he moved. And couldn't help but a slight pout form.

"Where is she… where's my sake!" Tsunade bellowed as she looked around the room franticly

Naruto face faulted as he heard that; Shizune had hidden her sake again it would seem.

"Uh Ba-chan could you be a little quieter please" Tsunade looked down at Naruto ready to put him through a wall at interrupting her search for her sake, until she remembered how hurt he was the previous night; and the major blush both Tayuya and Naruto had on there faces.

Something was going on here.

She narrowed her eyes and looked between the two blushing teens and slowly took in the facts. They were both blushing, in the same bed, both half dressed… oh dear god no.

"Please tell me you two used protection" Tsunade said with a horrified look on her face, but it didn't equal to the shocked expressions on Tayuya and Naruto's face. Tayuya's mouth just opened and closed as her blush intensified and she tried to say something.

"It's not like that!" Naruto couldn't help but shout even though he was blushing furiously as he fell off the bed losing his balance. Tayuya felt a pang in her heart when he said that, thinking maybe he meant he didn't want anything like that to happen. Her heart sank in her chest as she thought of that and was brought out of her thoughts by a loud sigh from Tsunade.

"Thank god I wasn't ready to be a grandmother yet" Tayuya couldn't help but face fault at that.

"Ba-chan" Naruto let out in a whiney turn as he slowly got up wincing in pain. He turned to look at Tayuya as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Be careful your hurt still" he could tell she meant it as he saw the caring and… love?; In her eyes.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the sign of affection Tayuya openly showed towards Naruto. But needed to tell them what was decided last night.

"Ehm" The sound of her clearing her throat got both teens, attention as they broke eye contact and looked at Tsunade.

"Okay it has been decided, between myself and Jiraiya that it would be best if Naruto leaves the village for awhile. But we have also decided that Tayuya will be going with you. You will be leaving in three weeks time to make sure Tayuya can use her legs" Tsunade tried to gauge there reactions, and was surprised as Naruto seemed to look deep in thought while Tayuya was staring at her hands that she was fidgeting with.

"So it'll be like a mission? And Tayuya will be coming with us?" Naruto raised one eyebrow as he asked the question.

"Essentially it will be recorded as a S rank training mission with a unknown duration" Naruto seemed to be deep in thought again as he cats side ways glances at Tayuya.

"What if Tayuya gets hurt?" Tayuya opened her mouth to speak but Tsunade beat her to it.

"We discussed it and we both believed that you wouldn't agree to this unless you could protect her yourself" Tayuya looked at Naruto for confirmation, and was surprised to see a fox like grin on his face.

"You beat I wouldn't of agreed to it if Tayuya wasn't coming along" he looked at her from the corner of his eye and back at Tsunade "So what are we going to do for the three weeks?"

"Well you two have been in this hospital for long enough and now that Tayuya's legs are healed, you two should be able to go, to you're apartment. Which reminds me Jiraiya said to give you this" Tsunade reached into her robes and produced a key which she threw at Naruto, who deftly caught it in his left hand. He raised a questioning eyebrow at it. "It's the key to a small house on the edge of the village far away from most of the major living districts. He said he wasn't using it and you needed a bigger place"

Naruto felt his eyes get a bit watery as he listened; he couldn't believe Ero-sensei had given him a house even if it was a small one. He looked up at Tsunade with a wide smile on his face, as he got up and hugged her.

"Tell Ero-sensei I said thanks for me Ba-chan" Tsunade let out a chuckle she still couldn't believe he got way with calling him that. Before she could say anything else Naruto ran back and picked up Tayuya bridal style.

His wounds forgotten.

"Come on Tayuya lets go see where were living" And with that he was out the door half dressed with a furiously blushing Tayuya in his arms.

"Let me get dress you fucking idiot!" Tsunade couldn't help but laugh as she heard a loud whacking sound which she assumed was Tayuya hitting Naruto.

"Oh Tayuya-chan why'd you have to hit me so many times, I said I was sorry" Naruto whined as he rubbed his throbbing head as Tayuya slapped the back of his head again.

"You shouldn't have ran out with me half dressed, you little pervert" Tayuya was joking but she could sound convincing when she wanted too; truth was she was just embarrassed he had seen her like that.

"So where's this house anyway shithead" Naruto couldn't help but pout as she called him that.

"You know if you keep calling me that I won't keep giving this piggyback" Naruto knew he had said the wrong thing straight away.

"Oh really shithead because if you drop me" Naruto visibly paled as she whispered in his ear as he just nodded his head and started walking faster.

Naruto looked wide eyed at his new house; sure it was small but it was definitely bigger then his old apartment. He adjusted his grip on Tayuya's legs as he walked towards the front door.

"Uh Tayuya-chan could you get the key my hands are kind of full" Naruto felt a cold chill go down his back as he felt a dark aura come off Tayuya.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto's eyes widened he might not of known a lot about girls but that was something, you definitely didn't want to call them.

"Wh-wha-what no I j-ju-just meant that I'm h-holding you and… yeah" Naruto felt the dark aura recede and let out a breath.

"Well it looks like there's only one bedroom, so I'll go make the bed for you Tayuya-chan" Naruto stated after he had finished looking around it was a simple house with a living room, kitchen, a laundry room, two bathrooms and one bedroom which were all connected by a hallway; nice and cosy. Tayuya looked at him like he had grown a second head as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where will you be sleeping then?"

"Well I thought the couch would be better"

"Why, don't you want to sleep with me" she interrupted him and blushed a bright crimson as she realised how her words could have a double meaning. The blush on Naruto's face made her assume he realised it as well.

"Uh I mean I well… I can't sleep without you next to me" she whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Well… I guess there's no harm in it" Naruto said as he walked down the hall towards the bedroom trying to distract himself, with the task of making the bed.

Tayuya sat on the couch in the living room as she listened, to him getting the bed ready. Her blushed again got redder as she realised that also could have a double meaning.

She berated herself for thinking like a pervert as she realised that maybe she felt more then friendship towards the blonde. She let out a sigh as she thought the chances that he returned those feelings to be slim, sure he had complimented her but that didn't mean he liked her or anything.

She almost had a heart attack when he appeared in front of her wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts; not to mention the bandages that cover his entire torso and part of his shoulders.

"The beds ready Tayuya-chan… do you need help getting changed?" Tayuya looked at him then down at her clothes she was wearing a baggy black shirt and a pair of black spandex shorts.

"No I'm fine sleeping in this" he nodded as he picked he up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom. She couldn't help but lightly blush.

As he gently laid her down on the bed and got in next to her. When he had pulled the comforter over them she instinctively snuggled into him and was out like a light. Naruto let out a small sigh of content as he gently rubbed his hand along her back.

"Night Tayuya-chan" he didn't know why but as he looked at her he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead and was happy to see she smiled at the touch and snuggled up closer to him.

**I did it even though it's night time which I'm sorry I was very distracted but I got it done :D be proud of me dammit. Also review please I want to know what you guys are thinking. Sorry for any typos or mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto still… I know heartbreaking.**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as the sound of the front door closing reached his ears, he listened intently for any sound. And there it was the slightest creak of a floorboard; the sound so quiet that only a ninja could hear it.

"Tayuya-chan" He whispered as he gently nudged her with the arm that she wasn't latched on too. No response she was out cold, as the small river of drool leaked from the corner of her mouth.

"Psst Tayuya-chan wake up" When she still didn't respond he did the only thing he knew would wake her up; he didn't feel proud of what he was about to do. He looked down at her peaceful face lit up by the moonlight, he hair framed her face and spread out along the bed around her, he almost forgot what he was doing as he got lost in her beauty

He took a deep breath and tensed slightly as he heard another floorboard creak, closer this time, he briefly looked at the door before returning his gaze to Tayuya. He gently placed his free hand over her mouth and twisted the one in her grip so his hand was over her stomach.

If there was one thing he had learnt over the month they had known each other it was that Tayuya was insanely ticklish. He started to slowly trace a circle on her stomach and applied a slight amount of pressure, and the reaction was almost instantaneous.

Tayuya's eyes flew open, and she tried to cry out but the hand over he mouth prevented her. She was about to bite into it, but as her eyes met the cerulean blue of Naruto's she realised something was wrong.

He was completely serious.

"Tayuya I think someone's broken in, I'm going to put you in the closet. And I want you to stay quiet okay?" She could see he wasn't joking and as he took his hand away, she heard something shuffle outside the door.

"Look I know you're a kunoichi but, your legs were only fully healed yesterday" He gently picked her up and carried her over to the closet on the right side of the room next too the rooms bathroom.

"And I don't want you to get hurt so here" He nudged the closet open with his foot, and placed her at the back of it behind a pile of old clothes; probably left behind by Jiraiya. He pulled out a kunai and placed it in her hand.

"Now stay here and keep quiet. No matter what you hear" Tayuya was getting slightly frightened at how serious Naruto was, this wasn't the shithead she knew.

Naruto silently stood to his full height; which wasn't that tall as he was short for his age. As he reached for the closet door one thing caught his attention for a brief moment, it was one of the only things hanging inside; A long white coat with red flames at the bottom.

He didn't think much of it as he closed the door.

Now he reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a kunai in each hand as he got into a basic fighting stance. There was a brief creak outside the door before it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Three shadows quietly filed into the room facing Naruto; he caught a brief glimpse of what one looked like as it stepped through a ray of moonlight. Half of a demonic looking animal was all he saw, he assumed it was some type of mask by the way light glinted off it.

Naruto tensed ready to react as soon as anyone of his enemies moved. All three dashed for him at the same time as he back stepped out of range of their kicks and punches.

He coughed up a small amount of blood as the one directly in front feigned a punch, before planting its foot into his gut; the force behind it made Naruto re-think his strategy. He needed to move this outside somehow; the answer came as a roundhouse kick to his face as he was launched backwards through a wall. He heard and felt his jaw brake and his left leg shatter, as his body tumbled across the hard ground, behind the house. His body convulsed on the floor from pain; he knew he was no match for these ninja, they moved as fast as Kakashi-sensei and hit as hard as Gai-sensei.

He slowly got onto his hands and one knee as he looked up at the newly made whole in the side of his house, and watched as all three shadows emerged and dashed across the ground towards him. He balanced on his one knee as he brought his hands together in the all-familiar cross sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu"

In a explosion of smoke ten other kneeling Naruto's appeared around him, and started to draw kunai and shuriken, hopefully they could buy him enough time as he started to try and tap into the foxes chakra. He knew it might not be enough but it would be enough to alert every ninja in the village.

He concentrated as he heard the clang of kunai and shuriken being blocked and thudding into the ground, and the steady _poof_ of his clones being destroyed. He knitted his eyebrows together as he concentrated on picturing a tap with the red chakra flowing out of it.

And then like a dam braking the air around him exploded as two of the three attackers were thrown back by the force of demonic chakra being released, as the air visibly twisted and turned around Naruto and a veil of red chakra covered his body.

Naruto couldn't help but wince it always hurt to draw on the foxes chakra but he could already feel the benefits taking effect as, he could feel his left leg piece it's self back together and his jaw snap back into place. The whiskers on his face deepened and became more jagged as his pupils turned crimson and slit, his fingernails sharpened into claws while his canines became longer and looked like they belonged on a animal.

Naruto sank onto all fours as he tensed his back legs and pounced onto the one attacker who had remained standing; he never had a chance. Before his enemy could even react to what had happened a hand was through his chest, and he could feel his own warm blood spill across himself as blood erupted from his mouth.

Naruto looked at whom he could now tell was a man, and found it ironic as he saw the man wore a demonic fox mask, Naruto grinned as he saw blool leak from the mouth of the mask and withdrew his hand. Letting the body slump to the ground as blood poured from the whole through it.

He turned his gaze onto the remaining two who were slowly getting backed to there feet one seemed almost completely frozen by the malevolent chakra coming from the demon, the other one seemed to be handling it better and Naruto's now heightened senses could almost smell the fear from both of them.

Part of him knew the fox was slowly gaining control and realised he needed to end this as quick as possible.

The two remaining attackers eyes widened behind there masks, as one minute the demon was standing there and the next it was gone without a trace, just as they were about to move forward the one on the right became a shower of blood as his body seemed to explode outwards; which wasn't to far off from what happened. The last attacker ducked low to the left on instinct and saw the demon pass over him with a swirling ball of red chakra in his right hand, he tried to get into a fighting stance but had to dodge again as the demon was already upon him again; he could barely keep ahead of it's movements.

A chill went down his spine as the demon in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he felt a presence directly behind him.

"**Gotcha" **That was the last thing he heard before he felt something plunge into his stomach through his back and his body exploded violently outwards.

Naruto stopped the demonic rasengan, as he looked around himself at all the blood and the pieces of flesh that was spread all along the ground, the only body left belonged to the one he had killed first. He looked down at his blood-covered bandages and only then realised he had been fighting in his boxers.

He slumped to the ground and fell forward as the foxes chakra slowly receded into him, he struggled to keep his eyes open as he hoped Tayuya was safe and as the distant sound of barking dogs reached his ears, he couldn't help but slip into unconsciousness.

Tayuya was scared out of her mind she was sure she heard someone get kicked through a wall and now she could feel a massive amount of malevolent chakra suddenly appear. She sat there in the dark as she heard the distinctive sound of flesh ripping and could hear the light splat of blood covering the back wall, wondering what the fuck was happening but through it all she obeyed Naruto and stayed quiet.

She felt a small amount of relief as she felt the malevolent chakra recede back to where ever it had come from, but the silence that followed was more frightening. She could hear the distant sounds of dogs and let out a scream as the door in front of her was flung open.

"I found her over here Hokage-sama" Tayuya clutched the kunai in her hand with white knuckles as she looked at the man in front of her definitely a Jonin if his jacket was anything to go by, but he wore some stupid fucking face mask and his headband tilted over his left eye. Great another fucking weirdo in this messed up village.

"Kakashi go and take Naruto to the hospital and take Jiraiya with you" She said as she stepped into Tayuya's line of sight. "And I'll take you" Tayuya gulped at the way Tsunade spoke to her she felt a cold chill go down her spine as Tsunade's gaze never left her.

"Now I need to ask you some questions" Tayuya just nodded her head as she sat in a chair in the Hokage's office facing Tsunade.

"What happened"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know you were there weren't you" Tayuya didn't feel comfortable with the way Tsunade was speaking it was like she thought this was her fault.

"Well Naruto put me in the closet, told me to be quiet and to stay put no matter what I heard" She looked down at her hands she had placed in her lap. "I-Is he okay" She had to know she didn't know what she'd do if he was gone.

Tsunade let out a sigh she didn't know why she was being so hard on the girl, she doubted Tayuya would do anything to hurt Naruto well anything intentionally. But two attempts o his life in two nights. And what was worse was all of the evidence showed that it was most likely Root that was responsible, but why now what was that old war hawk up too.

"I wont lie to you Tayuya he's in critical condition, and lucky to be alive" Tayuya's breath caught in her throat as tears started to escape from her eyes. "But he will make a full recovery and I'm going to be putting a squad of Anbu to shadow you too until you leave with Jiraiya" Tayuya sat silently taking in what Tsunade said to her as her body started to lightly shake as she started to sob into her hands.

Almost dead how could he almost be dead what the fuck had happened.

"Can…can I see him"

"Of course"

Kakashi and Jiraiya stood silently watching over Naruto and couldn't help but have crestfallen expressions on their faces or eye in Kakashi's case, as they looked both looked down at Naruto.

"Take care of him Jiraiya-sama teach him what I couldn't" Kakashi said in a depressing tone "Sensei would hate me if he was alive"

Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi from the corner of his eye as he let out a sigh.

"You can't blame yourself I know the council told you to only train Sasuke. It's not your fault this happened, that was a Root assassin squad." Jiraiya spoke calmly as he lowered his head to his chest and closed his eyes.

Kakashi's visible eye widened at his words as he turned to look directly at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure it was Root, because that would mean…"

"Yes Danzo's ready to make his move but he can't risk Naruto being alive. He may be powerful but he's still scared of the fox's power, and knows Naruto will most likely stop him. Which is why I have to train Naruto I don't know how long we'll be gone for but I'll need to teach him everything I know"

"But what about the girl she'll need to be trained as well, and as legendary as you are I think even you would have trouble training them both"

"Yes I would which is why I've requested someone else come along to train her while I train Naruto"

Before Kakashi could ask who the door opened to reveal Tsunade carrying a crying Tayuya.

"Kakashi you can leave, now" Kakashi realised this was a command.

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade placed Tayuya next to Naruto and as soon as Tayuya touched the bed she buried her face in Naruto's chest. Her body convulsing as she heavily sobbed into his chest.

"Jiraiya when you leave I want you to cross the border, don't do any training while in the Land of fire do you understand" The only indication that he had heard was a slight nod of his head

"Maybe we should leave them alone" Tsunade was surprised he was willing to leave Naruto alone.

"Don't worry I asked Kakashi to check on him hourly and if we don't leave them alone whose going to, drink this lovely bottle of sake?" Tsunade didn't know where he suddenly got a bottle of sake but it was enough to get her to agree. That and she trusted Kakashi to protect Naruto.

So with that they left the two teens alone and quietly left the hospital room.

Tayuya couldn't help but cry this was the second time he had been hurt and this time he was lucky to be alive, the only part of him that was visibly where his closed eyes. She wrapped her arms around him afraid if she let go he might disappear forever.

"**The girl is here"**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto looked up at the fox as soon as he lost consciousness, he had awoken in front of the fox's cage.

"**The one you humans call Tayuya, she is with your body," t**he deep voice of the fox answered him as it grinned down at the boy.** "I will admit kit you have picked a fine mate" **Naruto choked on his on spit as he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet as he landed on his back. He could feel the cold water of the sewer like environment soak his pants and T-shirt.

That had always puzzled Naruto if he was wearing a blood covered shirt and boxers when he had passed out, why did his mind dress him in a blue T-shirt and black ninja pants. Just one of those things he guessed, but back to the matter at hand.

"What do you mean mate!" Naruto shouted up at the grinning fox oh how he enjoyed messing with this kid.

"**What don't they teach you kits about mating?" **Naruto knew what he meant but didn't really want to have this discussion with a giant thousand-year-old demon.

"I'm not having this discussion," he said standing up and turning away from the caged beast.

"**And here I thought you had feelings for this girl"** Naruto didn't know how to respond if he was honest he didn't know what he felt towards Tayuya, he did know he felt something for her but, he'd never really been that close to a girl before so maybe… he did feel something more then friendship towards her.

"Okay maybe I do feel something towards her but… nothing can ever happen between us when she finds out about you, she'll probably hate me like so many others" he said with a defeated sigh

"**Have you learnt nothing kit?" **Naruto looked over his shoulder at the fox.

"What do you mean 'Have you learnt nothing kit'?" Naruto was confused and irritated that the fox couldn't just be straightforward about things.

"**The girl clearly has feelings for you regardless if she knows about me" **He grinned down at the boy maybe he owed Naruto to tell him this or maybe he just wanted to mess with him some more, he couldn't decide as he grinned down at the boy.

"How… how could you know that?

The fox couldn't help but let out a booming laugh that shook the room.

"**What do you think she's doing right now?"**

"Uh well I guess she's probably asleep" Naruto was really confused why would he ask that?

"**Wrong kit at this moment she's crying into your chest right now, and she looks like she's losing her mind without you there" **Naruto's eyes widened at that, he needed to wake up.

"I have to go… can you wake me up please" Naruto got a chill as the grin got wider on the foxes face.

"**Oh but I do enjoy these little chats we have, but seeing as you said please"**

A blinding pain filled within Naruto as the room around him slowly started to flake apart as small pieces of it peeled away turning into a swirling vortex that engulfed Naruto.

"**Don't lose her kit"** and with that everything went white.

**Hi guys hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos and mistakes, please review also I want you guys to PM me for who you want to go with them as Tayuya's sensei the name that comes up most wins also make it possible for the person to be there so no one outside the village please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… So I must become an orange. Big thank you to all who reviewed. But I don't love you all equally **** kidding. And if anyone could tell me how to make a poll that would be awesome.**

"Tsunade"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a levelled gaze letting out a sigh before placing her saucer of sake on her desk, she knew there had to be another reason other then wanting to drink. She rubbed the sides of her head, closing her eyes; she was definitely getting too old for all these discussions.

"Does she know about the fox" She noticed how serious he was and eyed the bottle of sake sitting in the middle of the desk.

"No he hasn't told her yet but I think he plans to soon" She grabbed the bottle of sake and took a swing from it, slowly slumping into her chair, yeah definitely too old.

"Tsunade want if she… reacts well badly to the news?"

"She won't, she likes him to much to care about what's inside of him"

"Yes but what's inside of him is the most powerful of the tailed beasts" He grabbed the bottle sake out of her grasp and took a swing from it before handing it back to her. "And I've been meaning to ask is she… well is she a Uzumaki?" Tsunade's eyes widened at that as she emptied the bottle of sake.

"Truthfully I don't know she doesn't remember her past at all, she can't remember who her parents were or if she even came from a clan. I guess you'll have to find out while training her won't you" Tsunade reached under her desk, producing two new bottles of sake handing one to Jiraiya as they both took a swing.

"Were too old for this," they said in unison before letting out sighs and empting their bottles of sake.

He slowly cracked his eyes open waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, his body hurting all over one of the after affects of using the fox's chakra, he slowly raised his right hand wincing from the pain the movement caused as he reached for Tayuya who he could, feel was holding onto his left arm head resting on his chest like usual. As he brought his hand up to rest it lightly around her shoulders, he felt her shift slightly and heard her let out a small whimper before he tightened his grip around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and as she stopped he let out a small sigh.

He didn't know what to do as he stared at the ceiling listening to the sound of Tayuya breathing steadily thinking over what the fox had said, he knew he had to tell her about the fox, but he wondered if maybe the fox was right and she wouldn't care. He didn't think it was likely though, he couldn't help but let out another sigh as he decided he would do it in the morning, after which he would give her the flute he had gotten for her.

Naruto had a nightmare filled sleep that night of Tayuya turning her back on him telling him he was a monster and that he should die, the hatred was evident and the mistrust he could feel apart of him break as the dream repeated itself over and over again. An endless re-run of Tayuya hating him because of what he had inside of him.

His eyes shot open as he let out a gasp, he could feel the sweat clinging to his skin it had seemed so real, he was glad it wasn't as he could feel the warmth of Tayuya by his side still resting peacefully it seemed, she even had a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her, seeing her smiling was rare but it was one of the greatest things he had ever seen but as he thought about what he planned to do when she woke up a frown slowly spread across his features.

"**Kit stop worrying it will be fine" **he heard the fox grumble in his head, he didn't understand how the fox could possibly know this even if he was a thousand-year-old demon it just didn't seem likely that she wouldn't hate him. He winced slightly as she pressed closer causing the pain he constantly felt multiply, maybe he had used the fox's chakra for too long or maybe he had used to much as his body still ached.

He looked towards the door as it creaked open, as Shikamaru walked in with a bored expression on his, Naruto was shocked that he was here the last time being two weeks ago, were he and Tayuya had a yelling competition. Which had resulted in him being hit and having to listen to Tayuya complain about Pineapple head fucks and their blonde bimbo girlfriends; not a pleasant memory.

"Uh what are you doing here Shika?"

"Well I heard what happened last night so I came by to see how you were doing" Shikamaru casual said it looking as if he was about to fall asleep, that was until he noticed that Naruto wasn't alone in his hospital bed. "Naruto… why is she in your bed?" he raised one eyebrow as he asked.

"Oh well this is how we usually sleep…" Naruto slowly trailed off as he looked down at Tayuya.

"So what you too are together or something?"

"Uh wha-what no were not together why would you say that" Naruto let out a nervous laugh. He froze as Tayuya yawned before smiling and snuggling into him which again caused him to wince.

None of which went un-noticed by Shikamaru who looked him over with a calculating gaze.

"You like her don't you"

"What no I don't what would make you say that" another nervous chuckle from Naruto, yep he definitely liked her thought Shikamaru before he shook his head; he was getting off topic here.

"Naruto there is another reason why I came by. It's was to warn you that Sasuke's looking for a fight, he's trying to prove it was a fluke that you were able to beat him and bring him back. And I over heard him talking to Sakura and Ino, he told them who Tayuya was" Shikamaru said it all with a leveled voice as he looked at Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought.

Naruto slowly sat up bringing Tayuya with him cradling her in his arms, with her sitting in his lap with her arms in her lap and her head resting on his shoulder; wow she was a deep sleeper.

"Well I guess I'll have to give him another beat down and as for Sakura and Ino if they try to hurt Tayuya-chan they'll have to go through me first" Naruto said with his trademark fox grin on his face. "I'm not going to let her get hurt if I can help it"

Shikamaru looked at him then at Tayuya who he couldn't believe made Naruto happier then he had ever seen him, he was tempted to make another jab at Naruto as he realised Naruto said Tayuya-chan, but thought it was to troublesome.

"Well be careful knowing Sasuke he'll try something before your healed, and I'll see you again in about a week I've got a mission from Tsunade to go find someone in a nearby village" and with that Shikamaru walked out the room once again with a bored expression on his face with the speed of a snail.

Naruto thought about what Shikamaru had said and what he was going to do, if he didn't hold back he might be able to beat Sasuke in his injured state, and knowing Sakura and Ino they were most likely going to do something stupid and reckless Sakura more likely, as Ino seemed to be less interested in Sasuke these days and more into Choji surprisingly. But that still left Sakura which was worrying as she worked in the hospital now luckily she didn't know where his new house was… well at least he didn't think she knew.

But first he had to take care of Sasuke and make sure he couldn't ever threaten him or Tayuya ever again, but how could he do that. He was sure if Sasuke openly attacked him the council couldn't do anything to him, as attacking a fellow shinobi without reason was treason.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realise Tayuya was slowly waking up as she stretched out her arms in front of her, before wiping off the small amount of drool that was always there. As she slowly blinked her eyes open and looked around quickly noticing she wasn't laying down but was sitting… in Naruto's lap, a blush spread across her face as she noticed that his arms were around her holding her against his chest almost protectively.

She realised he had been told something as she looked up to see him deep in thought, what the fuck was with people talking to him before she was awake whenever they were in this fucking hospital seriously what the fuck.

"Shithead what's wrong?" she asked lightly

Hearing her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he blinked before looking down at Tayuya, seeing the look of concern she had on her face.

"Oh Shikamaru jus-"

"You mean pineapple headed fuck" Naruto couldn't help but smile as Tayuya interrupted him.

"Right well pineapple headed fuck" he paused to see the smirk Tayuya had on her face at getting him to swear and took that as the go ahead to continue. "He came by too see if I was okay and to tell me that Sasuke wants to fight… and that he told two people who basically worship him, well one who worships him who you are" As Naruto finished a frown spread across Tayuya's face.

"But your injured and how does he even know I'm here we haven't seen him at all around the village" She said with a slight anger filled tone.

Naruto had been wondering how he knew Tayuya was here as well but hadn't dwelled on it for long.

"Tayuya-chan it doesn't matter Sasuke will most likely try to get at me while I'm like this and Sakura, that's the girl who basically worships him will most likely try and get at you, but I wouldn't worry about her, your definitely stronger then her. But I'm slightly worried that Ino might tell people who you are, she's a bit of a gossip queen, and so even if she doesn't worship Sasuke again she'll most likely tell someone about you. And then that well spread around the village like wildfire" Naruto looked at her trying to gauge her response.

Tayuya looked down at her hands as she took in what Naruto had said to her as she mulled it over in her head.

"So what your saying is a Emo faggot is going to attack you while your injured and some fan girl bitch is going to try and attack me while I can't walk, while a stupid gossiping bitch tells people who I actually am?"

"Uh yeah more or less" Naruto said followed by a small smirk. Now came the part he hadn't been looking forward to all morning. He turned his head away from her, not finding the courage to look in her eyes as he spoke.

"Tayuya I need to tell you something… you know about the tailed beasts right?" Tayuya nodded her head of course everyone knew what the tailed beasts were. "Well did Orochimaru ever tell you about how to Nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha?"

"Yeah he mentioned something about the Fourth Hokage defeating it,"

"Well that's not the full story you see the Fourth couldn't kill the nine tails… so he sealed it away in a newborn baby" Naruto gulped nervously as he prepared for her reaction. "That newborn baby was me…" Naruto was afraid to look her in the eye as he thought back to the nightmare he had. But as he felt a hand place itaelf on his cheek slowly turning his face to look down, he slowly placed his over it as he looked into Tayuya's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all she said before she wrapped both her arms around his neck holding herself against him as he slowly brought his arms around her, warm tears slowly leaking from the corners of her eyes, burying his face in her hair as he held onto her tightly, not truly believing she didn't hate him.

"**I told you she wouldn't hate you, just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't know love when I see it"**

Naruto smiled as he heard the voice of the fox start to ramble on about how it knew this would happen and that It was right and he was wrong, but at that moment he didn't really care as he held Tayuya to his chest realising he felt something more then friendship towards her… but feelings could wait until they had left the village.

He slowly pulled away from her looking at her face and noticed she was crying.

"Hey Tayuya-chan don't cry… your too beautiful to cry" he said smiling down at her.

She sniffled slightly as she heard that he actually thought she was beautiful, as she tried to control her tears bringing her emotions back under control, letting a frown spread across her face as she smacked him on the back of the head

"You idiot how could you not tell me about this sooner!" she screamed at him as he lightly winced at the volume of her voice and the smack to the back of his head he didn't understand girls at all. One minute she was crying the next she was yelling and hitting him, Shikamaru was right girls were troublesome.

"Didn't you trust me!" she continued to yell at him but he started to notice tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Didn't you trust me" she whispered it this time as she looked away from him.

Naruto placed one arm around her shoulders and the other around her midsection as he pulled her close towards his chest lightly stroking her red hair as he didn't know what to do.

"Tayuya-chan I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd hate me" he whispered lightly she pulled away from him and looked at the down cast expression on his face.

"Hate you I lo-like you… you're the first person who ever wanted to be my friend… I could never hate you" she blushed lightly as she looked away, she had almost confessed her feelings and she didn't feel like having that conversation yet not at all.

"I like you too Tayuya-chan, now lets get back home I need a change of clothes and I've got something for you" Tayuya looked at him with a curious expression on her face.

"You got me a gift?"

"Yep but I'm not telling you what it is" he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Then lets get going what the fuck are we waiting for" Tayuya said excitedly dying from curiosity.

"Okay I'll just leave a note for Ba-chan so she doesn't have a heart attack when she sees that we've left"

"I'm waiting Shithead" Tayuya said impatiently as she sat on the couch in the living room as she could hear Naruto rummaging around in their room, honestly who forgets were they put someone's gift.

"Okay I found it" she heard him say before she heard a slight_ poof _followed by his footsteps heading towards her.

"Tayuya-chan you've got to see it the walls good as new, but first" he stepped around the through the door standing in front of her. "Here"

Tayuya let out a gasp as he held a jet-black and what she assumed was some type of metal flute in his hands, out stretched towards her. She gently reached for it and plucked it from his hands before holding it up to her face looking over its gleaming features.

"It's… amazing" she said breathlessly as she traced a finger along it's surface, amazed at how smooth it was.

"You got this for me" she whispered lightly

"Of course since your old one was destroyed I thought you could use a new one, but I'm going to go but something on, this gown is really uncomfortable I'll get a change of clothes for you as well Ba-chan said she left some for you in one of the drawers.

As Naruto slowly got dressed he looked at the second gift he had gotten for her and wondered if she would like it as much the flute. He decided he'd find out soon as he got out some clothes for Tayuya, and couldn't help but blush as he got out a bra and panties for her as well, he used everyone ounce of will power to not check what cup size it was as he walked out the room as quickly as he could.

As his blush started to fade and he heard something from the living room and it became clearer as he got closer, it sounded beautiful as he slowly walked towards the door and peaked around the corner to see Tayuya with the flute to her lips eyes closed as she played the most amazing piece of music Naruto had ever heard.

Tayuya was happy as she played her flute completely oblivious to the world around her as he fingers danced across the flute getting back into her rhythm. As she ended and opened her eyes she realised Naruto was sitting across from her in an armchair leaning towards her slightly with a captivated look on his face.

"What was that song?"

"Oh… that wasn't a song I was just playing how I felt" she whispered blushing lightly, she'd never had someone listen to her just play her flute jutsu's mostly sounded daunting, and more properly suited to be played at a funeral.

"Oh well it sounded amazing… I uh put your clothes on the bed" he said as he stood up without wincing the pain slowly fading but still there, he could do basic things like sit or walk without it hurting anything else still hurt incredibly. He picked her up and carried her to their room and sat her on the bed I'll be on the other side of the door just say when your done" he said before hastily leaving, closing the door behind him.

Tayuya looked down at what he had picked out for her; a long sleeved white shirt, with black spandex shorts. She blushed lightly a pair of white panties and a white bra, and a… Black cap. She looked at the final article of clothing before a smile spread across her face as she reached for it and felt the softness of it, he had gotten her a new cap as well.

"I'm done" Naruto heard her call through the door as he opened it slowly, and peered around the edge of the door and he felt his jaw fall open as he saw her. The shirt clung to her torso as the shorts clung to her thighs, only reaching about mid thigh. But as he looked up towards her face he couldn't believe how sexy she looked with the black cap he had got her pulled over her head, her hair covering her ears slightly as a single lock of hair hung between her eyes.

She let out a slight giggle as she noticed his expression.

"So how do I look?" she asked

"Qjwfnbuwbeov… I mean you look good" Naruto smiled at her even if he sounded like a complete idiot; at least she seemed to like the cap.

**And that's another chapter done if my description of her sucked oh well imagine how ever the fuck you want just no orange jumpsuit for Naruto… just no on that. So review sorry for mistakes and typos. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't know how to turn into an orange.**

"Tayuya-chan can you explain to me again why I'm giving you a piggyback?" Naruto asked in a whiney tone of voice as he walked through the market district of Konoha, with a very sexy red head on his back.

"Well I'm comfortable" Naruto sweat dropped at her response that had to be the lamest answer he had ever been given; it was worse then all the excuses Kakashi had for being late.

"Tayuya-chan that's a pretty lame reason shouldn't you be walking around anyway to start building up strength in your legs?" Naruto didn't mind having to carry her around she wasn't that heavy, but the way she was currently dressed and the feeling of her chest pressed against his back, he was having difficulty on walking in a straight line. And he had already had to wipe a small trickle of blood that slowly escaped his nose.

"Oh don't you want to carry me Naru-kun" She said in a sweet innocent voice. The way she shorted his name and added the kun at the end almost made him trip over his own feet as he stumbled forward trying to regain his footing, but he didn't regain his footing fast enough as he bumped into a mountain of a man.

"Ah sorry sir" Naruto quickly apologised as he made to move around the man but stepped back as the man side stepped in front of him. Naruto slowly brought his eyes up the man seemed like a civilian he had a pair of open toped sandals, short green cargo pants with black swirl pattern on one short leg, a black tank top with a red triangle in the centre. Naruto breathed in sharply as he saw the mans face. Long raven hair covered the man's forehead and one eye completely as it fell to his shoulders.

Naruto slowly took a step back as Ryugi took one towards him, this was one of the main people that always attacked him Naruto continued to back step away from the man thinking he was stupid to come to the market district in the first place as this was the main area were Ryugi hanged around.

"Well what do we have here little demon and his bitch lost their way have they?" Ryugi sneered as people started to crowd around them blocking Naruto's only way of escape.

"Who you calling bitch you ugly fucker" Naruto groaned internally why did Tayuya have to speak at this moment.

"Oh my the demons bitch speaks" Naruto was starting to get a little angry as he kept referring to Tayuya as the 'demons bitch' and knew Tayuya was most likely about to do something that was going to cause a lot of pain for a lot of people. And he was correct as he felt Tayuya shift so she wasn't leaning against him anymore and the daunting sound of her flute reached his ears. He knew this was some sort of genjutsu as Ryugi's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back.

"No get away! Get away from me!" he cried out as he swung his left arm up warding off an invisible enemy trying to put more distance between himself and whatever was attacking him. Naruto saw a look of pure terror in his one visible eye as Tayuya continued to play, her tempo increasing slightly as Ryugi clutched at his head as he collapsed to his knees.

"No! No! Get out of my head!" he shouted one final time before Tayuya ended with a high pitched note as Ryugi let out a scream before falling forward unconscious. Naruto looked down at Ryugi and looked over his shoulder to see Tayuya slipping her flute back into the pouch she had for it.

"That'll teach that fucker to call me a bitch," she said with a smug smile on her face before she looked around her at all the staring people. "What the fuck are you looking at?" that seemed to snap most of them out of there shocked state as a few went to check on Ryugi and back to there daily business while a few sent her and Naruto glares.

"Uh… Tayuya-chan what kind of genjutsu was that exactly?" he couldn't help but ask as he slowly stepped around Ryugi and started to walk away from the market district, and towards the training grounds.

"Oh that was just my ultimate fear jutsu, it's only a B ranked one though, and it's only effective against one person at a time" Naruto slowly nodded his head in understanding noting not to ever get on Tayuya's bad side, but as he thought about it he didn't believe she would use something like that on him.

"So what does it do exactly?"

"Well it shows you want you fear most I'm guessing his was some kind of monster or something from the way he acted"

"But then why did he start saying 'get out of my head'?"

"Oh well that's the second level of the jutsu, it induces paranoia in the person making them hear things" Naruto got a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"What do you mean second level I thought jutsus only had well… one level?" Tayuya looked at him like he was crazy but luckily he couldn't see her face.

"For every jutsu there's at least three levels, the first of my ultimate fear jutsu makes the victim see their worst fear, the second level induces paranoia as I have already said and the third level kills them" Tayuya finished speaking and noticed Naruto seemed to be thinking.

"Three levels… that's interesting but you didn't kill him he was only knocked out?" Naruto questioned

"Well I haven't mastered it completely yet and if you end the jutsu in level two the target is rendered unconscious"

"That's so cool!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he continued a brisk pace through the village that was before his stomach grumbled which was met with a similar grumble from Tayuya's stomach.

"Hey shithead know a good place to eat around here," Tayuya asked as she placed her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto lightly blushed at the action but kept his mind focused.

"Uh yeah I guess I do but it depends on if you like ramen… and what happened to Naru-kun?"

"Well I've never actually had ramen before, and stop complaining shithead suits you better then Naru-kun, now mush slave" Naruto grumbled under his breath about cruel and troublesome women, as he walked in the direction of Ichiraku's.

"This is your good place to eat?" Tayuya said with a deadpanned expression on her face. "It's a fucking noodle bar"

"Not just any noodle bar Tayuya-chan, this is the only place to find the best ramen in all of the shinobi nations" Naruto said mouth slightly watering as he thought about the delicious ramen being cooked and all the ingredients coming together. He sniffed lightly such a beautiful thought.

He walked up to the bar and lifted the curtain that hanged at about neck height and ducked under it, before going to the right corner and placing Tayuya on a stool.

"Ah Naruto haven't seen you around here in awhile, finally couldn't resist my ramen any longer?" Teuchi said over his shoulder as he stirred a massive pot of ramen.

"You know it old man," Naruto said with a smile on his face that seemed to slightly sparkle.

"Oh Naruto-kun were have you been and whose this your girlfriend?" asked Ayame as she appeared from behind her father. Naruto instantly had a blush on his face, as he nervously rubbed the back on his head, and was about to reply until Tayuya spoke up.

"I am not his fucking girlfriend!" Tayuya shouted at Ayame who seemed taken aback slightly at Tayuya's language. Naruto glanced side long at Tayuya, she must really hate the idea of them being together if she shouted like that he thought as he got a slight saddened expression on his face which he quickly got rid of before anyone noticed.

"Yeah me and Tayuya-chan are just friends"

"Oh I see you too just look so cute together. So what would you like to eat?" she asked them.

"I'll have whatever shitheads having" Tayuya mumbled as she glared at Ayame.

"Uh two miso ramens then please" Naruto said as Ayame nodded and walked back towards her father to help make it.

An awkward silence descended between Tayuya and Naruto, as they sat next to each other neither looking directly at the other the only sounds being that of Teuchi and Ayame working, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"So uh after we eat I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch me train… maybe give me a few tips?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tayuya before turning back to watch Teuchi and Ayame prepare the ramen as he started to lightly drum his fingers on the counter. Tayuya looked at him for a few moments mulling over his offer before slightly nodding.

"Okay shithead I'll help you train, but only if this ramen is as good as you say it is, deal?" Naruto nodded his head happy she had accepted the offer, as he knew no one could resist Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto's mouth watered while his eyes sparkled as he inhaled the delicious aroma of miso ramen which had been placed in front of him, he couldn't help but start shovelling it into his mouth as Tayuya looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on her face. God he could but it away faster then that fatass Jirobo. She looked away from him and down at her own bowl of shimmering ramen she stirred the contents around slowly before grabbing some of the noodles with her chopsticks, she looked at them for a second before placing them in her mouth and chewing slowly, and in that first bite her eyes lit up as fireworks exploded in front of her; damn this shit was good. She too started to shovel down the ramen, glancing over at Naruto and noticing he was already on his third bowl.

"Okay you were right that was the second best food I've ever eaten so I guess I have to help you train now" Tayuya said as she rested her head on his back arms around him not believing the amount of ramen they had just eaten, as she felt like falling asleep right now.

"Wait a minute what do you mean second best food" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he once again headed towards the training grounds.

"Pfft everyone knows dangos the best food ever," Tayuya casually said as her eyes started to slowly drift shut.

"You have got to be kidding dango isn't even on the same level as ramen" Naruto said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah your right dangos definitely out of it's league now be quiet I'm going to take a nap" she said with a yawn as Naruto could hear her breathing become steadier and wondered how she could fall asleep so easily.

"Ha dango better then ramen in her dreams" he mumbled lightly as he looked at the ground wondering about what she had told him about jutsus having more then one level, he couldn't help but wonder if he could maybe find out what the other levels of the rasengan and shadow clone jutsu were.

"Well hello Tsunade"

"Jiraiya go away I'm to tired for any of your crap right now" Tsunade grumbled with her head flat against her desk as she tried to get to sleep, but slowly raised her head when she realised he hadn't left. She let out a sigh as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"Oh well you see we kind of forgot something that's really important about Tayuya"

"And that would be?"

"Well in no fault of our own we may have forgotten to seal her curse mark" Jiraiya let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at Tsunade, but quickly paled as she slowly started to rise her eyes shadowed by her hair causing Jiraiya to take a small step back.

"You mean to tell me this whole time you forgot to seal her curse mark?"

"Now now Tsunade you forgot as well" Jiraiya realised his mistake as Tsunade rushed towards him.

All across Konoha an extremely girly scream could be heard echoing all around the village.

Naruto stopped his training and looked towards the village with a thoughtful look on his face wondering if he just imagined that scream, he looked over at Tayuya who was sleeping peacefully under a tree, he had tried and failed to wake her up and he didn't think tickling her awake would be a good idea so he had left her to her dreams. He shook his head lightly as he tried to get focused on the task at hand as he stretched out his right hand palm facing up. He was trying to create the rasengan without the help of a clone and was getting closer each time, but he felt as if he was missing something, something that he had over looked. He concentrated as he felt the chakra build up in his palm as he could feel it twisting around so he focused on making it take form, and let a smile spread across his face as the light blue outline of and orb started to materialise in his palm, but he widened his eyes as he felt something go wrong and he was blasted back off his feet and into a tree as the explosive force of his failed rasengan hit him.

He rolled onto his back and groaned what was he doing wrong he had the shape and form correct but he just couldn't create one if only Ero-sensei was here, as he thought that he got a puzzled looked on his face as a dot appeared above him growing bigger as he realised something was falling towards him. Rolling out of the way of whatever it was he jumped a few feet away as something crashed into the ground were he had just been laying, he go to his feat and slowly walked towards the newly formed crater in the ground and peered over the lip to see what had fallen.

"Ero-sensei?" and there in a heap was Jiraiya with what looked like a dislocated arm and jaw. "Ero-sensei did you piss off Ba-chan again?" all he got was a slight nod from the dead looking sannin, Naruto couldn't help but sigh when would he learn only pain followed when pissing off Ba-chan, well pain usually followed when you pissed off any women but still. He jumped back in shock as Jiraiya leapt out of the crater he had created landing on his feet looking good as new, Naruto looked at him in astonishment jaw hanging low how the hell could he look perfectly fine so quickly _experience _a voice said in the back of his head, yeah that was probably it he had experience getting launched through the air Naruto was tempted to ask him how it felt to fly but didn't think that was to wise.

"So Naruto what are you doing out her trying to get some private time with your _girlfriend_" Jiraiya said suggestively.

"Tayuya-chan isn't my girlfriend" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Really so why do you call he Tayuya-chan" Jiraiya kept a perverted smile on his face as he spoke as he wiggled his eyebrows, which caused Naruto to face fault.

"Your such a perve Ero-sensei" This caused Jiraiya to sweat drop as he looked down at his student.

"I'm not a perve I'm a super perve!" Jiraiya shouted striking a pose with his legs spread one hand on his hip while the other pointed to the sky with a blinding smile. Naruto got a deadpanned expression as he looked at his sensei.

"Right well I was wondering if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong here" said Naruto as he once again started to concentrate on forming a rasengan, but he stopped it before he lost control of it like last time. Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you tried less chakra?" Naruto looked down at his palm trying to create one using less chakra. He got closer but he still couldn't completely form it.

"Eh Ero-sensei what am I doing wrong" he asked in a whiney tone.

"Its simple your spreading it out to much you've got to compress it closer together, but we don't have time for that we need to discuss a few things" Jiraiya said switching to a serious tone.

"This involve you and Tayuya it has been decided that two others and a possible third member will be joining us on the trip"

"What really so it won't just be me you and Tayuya-chan" Naruto said raising an

Eyebrow.

"Correct all three other members specialise in a certain area that they will be able to teach you in better then I possibly could, now can you go and wake up Tayuya this next part more or less is about her" Naruto looked at him with nervous eyes as he glanced over at Tayuya then back at Jiraiya, as a internal debate seemed to be going on inside his head.

"Why don't you wake her up then?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at his student

"And why should I do that?"

"Well she gets rather angry if you wake her up and since your so experienced with getting hurt by women I thought you could do it" Jiraiya looked at him with a smirk as he walked over to the sleeping form of Tayuya.

"Oh please I doubt she could be anywhere near as bad as Tsunade" as he reached for her shoulder to shake her awake Naruto slowly took a step back as he prepared for the worst.

Birds took flight from the tree as forest dwelling creatures ran for there lives as an ear splitting screech filled the forest animals cowered in fear as they could sense a dark aura slowly overcoming the forest before it vanished, and a few rabbits collapsed in relief.

Naruto looked down at his sensei with a grimace as Tayuya stood next to him looking down at the old hermit who clutched at his groin with a pained expression on his face tears streaming from his eyes as he slowly rolled back and forth across the ground.

"Tayuya-chan did you really have to hit him there?"

"What I thought the old perve was trying to cope a feel or something not my fault, he shouldn't of touched me" Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression wondering why Jiraiya touching her would create such a reaction, but when he touched her all he got was her smiling and falling deeper into sleep, food for thought he summarised as he looked back down at Jiraiya who was getting back to his feet painfully slow.

"Right now that Tayuya is awake," Jiraiya, said breathlessly his voice coming out as a tiny squeak. "I needed to tell you I will be sealing your curse seal before we go" He let out a groan as he stood to his full height as he started to limp away. "I'd explain more but I need a ice pack" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"**I almost forgot to mention kit she can not be your mate until we remove the curse mark"**

"_What the hell are you going on about now, Ero-sensei just said he was going to seal it and for the final time she's not my mate"_

"**Sealing is not the same as removing and we both know she is so shut up and listen"**

**And there ends another chapter by the way guys I won't be able to update for the next two weeks I have to go stay at this place that has no Wi-Fi… so I'll write a super long chapter for you guys or maybe 2-3 who knows. Please review sorry for any typos or mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Naruto looked down at the snoozing Tayuya whose head rested against his shoulder as he leaned against one of the many trees that surrounded the training ground. As Jiraiya had left Tayuya had gone and sat under one to resume her nap, Naruto had decided to sit next to her as the fox explained how they were going to remove her curse mark. But as soon as he sat down Tayuya had snuggled up against him resting her head against his shoulder causing an intense blush to spread across Naruto's face from the proximity shifting his pants into a more 'comfortable position'; you would think thought that sleeping in the same bed together he would be able to handle her resting her head on his shoulder.

"_So I have to bite the curse mark?"_

"**It's extremely more complicated then that but basically yes you must bite it and inject a small amount of my chakra into her system that's the simplified version seeing as you didn't listen to the actual explanation. But if you do this I can not predict what will come of it only that the curse mark will be removed"**

"_Hey that's your fault you bored me half to death with that ass explanation, but back on topic, anything could happen?" _He could here the fox let out a deep sigh.

"**Yes anything could happen and don't blame me you were just having some extremely perverted thoughts about your mate"**

"_Tayuya-chan is not my mate I was not having perverted thoughts about her, and if you don't know what's going to happen to her then I won't do anything to the curse mark unless she tells me she wants me to, fair enough?"_ Naruto felt as if the fox nodded before going silent.

Naruto sighed as he slumped against the tree letting out a breathe he didn't realise he had been holding in, an unknown outcome would occur if she choose for him to remove it; death could be the result… No! He wouldn't let that happen _"But not everything can be controlled"_ he thought with sigh.

As he rested against the tree he thought over everything that had happened to him since waking up in that hospital, how Tayuya had come into his life and changed it for the better, becoming someone he cared for and being his friend even though she knew of the fox, _"I doubt she'll want to be anything more though" _It wasn't the happiest of thoughts but it was something he had to accept especially if they were going to be spending a large amount of time together on this training mission.

He closed his eyes as he got comfortable leaning heavily against the tree deciding he might as well take a nap seeing as there was no way he'd be able to get up without waking up Tayuya; and he didn't feel like suffering her wrath.

xxx

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in his mindscape, he sighed as he looked up at the all to familiar sewer like environment tracing the pipes that ran along the ceiling branching out into tunnels scattered about the large flooded chamber, all leading to the cage that occupied the one entire side of it; it seemed to pristine to be in this dank sewer, an unfit prison to hold the most powerful of the tailed-beasts

"What now I was kind of looking forward to sleeping," Naruto mumbled in annoyance glaring up at the cage with narrowed eyes.

"**What I just wanted to chat being in here does get quite boring nothing to do nothing to see just the stench of something rotten and the constant sound of dripping water… it's quite maddening to be honest which is why I have summoned you here"** Naruto just stared up at the two large glowing red eyes behind the bars hidden in shadows.

"I'm here so you can complain you're bored…" Naruto just face faulted at that declaration as he slowly looked up at the fox with disbelief in his eyes. "You have got to be kidding"

The fox narrowed its eyes as he looked down on Naruto. **"Kit I am a living thing and I do get bored… so I was wondering if you could maybe change this place a bit?"**

"You want me to change my entire mindscape so you're not bored anymore?"

"**Yes"** Naruto sweat dropped as he stared at the fox's visible eyes not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Right… but I don't know how to do that" Naruto swore he head the fox sigh something about incompetent humans.

"**You must simply visualise what you want your mindscape to be"** He looked up at the bars of the cage slowly turning in a circle taking in every aspect of his mindscape, the cracked and decaying walls, the rusted metal pipes, dripping water that flooded the floor clouded with filth, the stench of rot, the ever surrounding shadows slowly closing in around you. Was this really what his mind was, was this really what his feelings projected.

"I guess I could try," he muttered.

He slowly closed his eyes. Thoughts drifting to Tayuya, the feelings he had for her and the happiness she had brought into his life as he concentrated on reforming his mind. He could hear the pipes creak and the walls tremble as he twisted and reshaped everything the stench of rot replaced with that of the forest and earth, as he felt the water he stood in drain away feeling grass grow beneath his feet the slight sound of insects and small animals coming to life with the subtly sound of creaking trees with their leaves rustling in the wind drowning out the sound of dripping water until it ceased to exist. Warmth that was only produced by the sun embraced and surrounded him, a gentle gust of cool air blowing past him. Hearing the cage that held the fox collapse.

"**You never cease to amaze me kit" **He heard the fox say in his usual deep voice but it seemed softer then usual, as he opened his eyes and he couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw as he turned in a small circle taking in the features of his new surroundings.

The lush green grass that covered almost every inch of ground with wild flowers springing up from it at random intervals adding a vibrant display of colour to the area only stopping around the edges of a large lake which was completely calm without a ripple on it's surface, the water was crystal clear giving a clear view of the fish swimming around without a care in the world. A never-ending expanse of forest that held various types of flora within it, The forest stretched in every direction out wards of the lake as far as he could see. He heard the various creatures that inhabited it move about their business. He looked beyond the trees and could even see the faint outline of distant mountains the peaks of which were hidden by clouds. He covered his eyes as he looked skyward seeing birds flying over head chasing each other around casting long shadows across the ground as white fluffy clouds drifted further above them, with the sun shining down on everything even seeing a moon in the vast blue sky.

"I… I created this place," Naruto whispered in disbelief as he continued to turn slowly in a circle.

"**It would seem so… I must say kit this is beyond anything I ever thought capable of you. You have created an extremely vast world with only your mind, it is a truly amazing feat" **Naruto jumped back with surprise at the proximity of the voice as he looked down at his feet to see a completely orange fox of average size with nine tails swaying hypnotically behind it, a collar fastened securely around its neck with a small seal scrawled on the back of it slightly hidden by the crimson fur that fell across it.

"What the hell happened to you?" said a bewildered Naruto

"**It would seem I have changed form so I can better enjoy this new world, and for granting me my request and creating this place for me to live in, I will tell you something that know other human has ever heard" **The fox said in a solemn voice as it closed it's eyes. **"Kurama"**

"What?" Naruto stood perplexed as the fox opened its ruby red eyes and looked up at him.

"**Kurama… that is my name… I tell you this, as I believe you have earned this sign of respect, thank you… I'll leave you to sleep now" **And with that Kurama dashed off into the forest letting out a yip of excitement.

"Wow… who would of thought" That's all that came to Naruto's mind as he watched Kurama start chasing a rabbit deeper into the forest. He continued watching Kurama catching glimpses of crimson fur dashing between the trees and plants of the forest.

xxx

Naruto's eyes cracked open as the sun started to set on the horizon turning the sky into a spectacle of colours, had they really slept that long?

He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head clenching and unclenching his fingers getting his blood flowing feeling fully refreshed as he looked down not being able to stretch his legs realising Tayuya's head now rested in his lap making an intense blush spread across his face. Her head now in his lap laying on her side one arm draped over his thighs her legs entwined with his own a tiny amount of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth, she seemed completely oblivious to the world around her as she slept, he couldn't help but wonder why the hell she moved so much in her sleep.

He took in her appearance her clothes were slightly dirty not really noticeable on her shorts but clear against the white contrast of her shirt a few leaves and twigs which had entangled in her hair not covered by her cap which just seemed to add to the beauty she already projected. He gently pulled her into his arms resting her head lightly against his chest as he slowly got to his feet.

"_Time to head home"_ he guessed as he slowly started to walk back towards the village still waking up but picking up the pace as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and with one final yawn started running.

xxx

He was running through the market district when Tayuya suddenly jerked awake in his arms almost giving him a heart attack as she shouted "Dango!" getting a few weird looks from ninjas and civilians alike.

He let out a few deep breaths trying to get his heart beat under control "What the hell Tayuya-chan you almost gave me a heart attack" Naruto couldn't help but mumble as he recovered from his shock.

"I smell dango and I'm hungry… why are you carrying me?" Naruto sweat dropped at her bluntness and seeing her questioning gaze knew he was going to have to answer.

Letting out a sigh Naruto explained what he was doing "Tayuya-chan you were asleep and I didn't feel safe waking you up so I thought I'd carry you home and put you in bed" Naruto looked down at her. "But I guess we can get some food before going home" This was met with a grin from Tayuya as she seemed to get an almost evil look in her eye.

"Great but were not going to go eat at that fucking noodle bar, this time were going to go eat somewhere that serves dango. Now mush" she said matter of fact of way.

"You know Tayuya-chan you can be really mean some times," Naruto said with a pout.

"So what you wouldn't want me any other way," She said with a cheeky grin. "And I said mush!" she slapped him over the back of the head which caused him to start complaining that he wasn't her slave which resulted in another slap to the back of the head.

"I should of just gone straight home," he mumbled under his breath but he didn't mumble it quiet enough as Tayuya started yelling at him as he slowly trudged in the direction of the closest restaurant he knew of in the area, well the closest one that didn't over charge him.

xxx

They arrived at a simple restaurant around twenty minutes later. It had a basic set up upon entering their was a little stand that held menus on it, the left side being were the kitchen was held behind close doors with waiters carrying plates of food constantly exiting and entering through them. While the back and right wall had small booths along them, the centre of the restaurant held a large amount of tables between the booths the front door were they stood and kitchen; the place seemed to be quite full as there were only a few vacant tables and booths.

"Look were here, happy now Tayuya-chan" He looked down at Tayuya when he didn't get a response and saw her eyes sparkling as she inhaled deeply.

"You smell that, that's the smell of the best food ever made" Naruto didn't think it wise to state that he couldn't smell any ramen, as he could feel himself being hit from just thinking about it. Grabbing two menus he walked over to a vacant booth in the far corner of the establishment placing Tayuya down on one side as he seated himself across from her, before he even had time to pick up his menu Tayuya was already calling over a waiter.

"Can I take your order?" A young brunette girl asked Tayuya slightly taken aback by her eagerness.

"Yeah I'd like three plates of Chichi dango"

"Tayuya-chan you realise that's eaten for dessert right?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow but paled, as she looked at him with pure evil evident in her eyes promising extreme amounts of pain.

"Are you telling me what I can't eat Naru-kun" She said in a sickly sweet voice as Naruto paled more his skin becoming a pasty white as he violently shook his head from side to side waving his arms in front of himself.

"N-N-No of course not you can eat whatever you like" He let out a nervous chuckle, followed by a relieved sigh as she stopped giving him a death glare.

"And your order?" Asked the brunette turning towards Naruto with a smile on her face, as she seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh uh I… I'll have" His eyes looked across his menu and became slightly dejected as he noticed there wasn't any ramen, "I'll just have some dango to"

"Any specific type?"

"Surprise Me," he mumbled sadly as he slumped in his side of the booth looking across at Tayuya who had an incredibly mile wide smile on her face. "You really like dango don't you?"

"Yep" She said her smile getting bigger. Naruto looked at her and couldn't believe how happy she looked as she seemed to be almost jumping in her seat with excitement, now he knew why people looked at him funny when ever he ate ramen; he must look like he was crazy.

"Tayuya-chan calm down it's only dango"

"I haven't had this shit in so fucking long though" she almost yelled as Naruto noticed a few people closer to them stare at her slack jawed at her choice of words.

"Tayuya-chan do you think you could maybe not swear so much in public?" He knew it was a pointless question and her response reinforced that fact.

"I'll fucking swear as much as I fucking want to when I'm out in fucking public shithead, who cares what these fuckers think. Are you embarrassed by me or something?" Naruto slammed his head into their table as he let out a small groan; she seemed to really love that particular word.

"No Tayuya-chan it's just that it brings a lot of attention to us" Tayuya let out a huff as she narrowed he eyes at him while crossing her arms over her chest; which Naruto quickly averted his eyes from.

"Fine I won't swear that much when in public but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop just because some cock sucking fuck doesn't like my choice of words" Naruto just kept his head against their table trying and failing to suppress another groan.

He was opening his mouth to speak when I shiver went down his spine as he suddenly felt a familiar presence next to him as someone breathed against his ear the cold steel of a kunai against his cheek.

"What'cha think your doing in my booth brat" Naruto let out a yelp as he bolted out from his seat leaped across the table and landed next to Tayuya, giving him a clear view of one Anko Mitarashi; or crazy snake lady as Naruto liked to call her.

"Who the fuck are you" Naruto looked at Tayuya wide eyed mouth hanging open not believing what she had just said.

"I'm your worst nightmare brat" Anko replied with an evil grin as she casually twirled a kunai in her hand.

"Who you calling brat, bitch" Naruto slowly edged his way into the corner of the booth not liking where this was going just knowing if anyone would get hurt it would be him _"Why did she have to start on people like that would a simple 'hello' be to much to ask for just once" _he thought as he continued to watch.

Anko's eyes narrowed as she glared at Tayuya leaning across the table that separated them getting in her face. Tayuya met her glare with one of her own shoving Anko back their faces mere inches apart as they both leaned across the table two dark auras seemed to come off them clashing against each other above their heads; Naruto also couldn't help but notice how their breasts were almost touching as well and how Anko's bounced when Tayuya shoved her back… _"Curse you Ero-sensei"_

Anko held her glare for another minute before she leaned back with a smirk on her face. "You got guts brat I like that" She said before becoming disinterested in the glaring Tayuya as she shouted at the same girl who had taken the orders something about her usual. "So what are you to brats doing in my booth?" She raised an eyebrow before a devilish smirk spread across her face as she leaned closer to Naruto "This your girlfriend or something brat? Thought you'd take her on a date hm?" Naruto's mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water not being able to put a sentence together as he looked at Tayuya before blushing lightly.

"Where not on a date you fucking whore and I'm not his girlfriend who would go out with this shithead," Tayuya said through gritted teeth. _"You would" _a small voice whispered in the back of her head, but she ignored it as best she could.

"Oh really too bad you brats would make such a cute little couple" Anko teased not showing any indication that Tayuya's words affected her trying to get a rise out of Tayuya and succeeding as she started to rant at Anko with a 'fuck' here and a 'cock sucking slut' there. She continued to rant at Anko until the food arrived. Anko noticed they seemed to have ordered dango, which raised her opinion of them slightly, only slightly though. Anko grinned as she thought of one final jab to say to Tayuya before eating her dango.

"You know by the way your clothes are dirty and the fact you have shit in your hair I'd say you two had a quick fuck in the forest before coming here" Whispered Anko with a suggestive smile leaning close to Tayuya causing both Naruto and Tayuya to stare at Anko in shock with intense blushes as she picked up one of her skewers.

"Didn't know you had it in ya foxy" Anko said around a mouth full of dango as she winked at Naruto who had an extreme body blush happening, while Tayuya was franticly pulling leaves and twigs from her hair while simultaneously trying to rub the dirt off her shirt but only succeeded in smudging it. Anko chuckled at their reactions it was to easy and the looks on their faces were so, so priceless if only she had a camera.

Instead of replying with a smart ass comment or insult like she usual would, Tayuya just quietly ate her dango not able to get her blush under control, not feeling very comfortable as an awkward silence descended over the table the soft sound of them chewing and the sound of the other customers the only sounds heard. She couldn't help but glance at Naruto and saw he still hadn't recovered as he just sat in the corner with an intense body blush and his eyes wide open dango sitting un touched on his plate. He stayed like that for a few more minutes before his body seemed to become like jelly as he slumped back against the booth.

'Tayuya-chan have you finished?" he said in a quiet whisper, but before she could respond Anko decided to speak up.

"Oh Tayuya-chan is it, you sure you two aren't together? Want to leave so you can get busy?" She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Tell me… how big is he?" she whispered to Tayuya causing Naruto's eyes widened and decided it was time to go. Jumping over the table while slamming down the amount of money necessary to pay for the food before grabbing Tayuya's hand flinging her over his shoulder in a piggyback before bolting from the restaurant, leaving a laughing Anko behind.

He started to slow down as he got further away from the restaurant taking a turn so they were heading back towards their house, he could tell that Tayuya was embarrassed by Anko's teasing as she remained quiet resting her head against his back, he was tempted to ask her if she was okay but decided she just needed to rest.

"_That bitch, fucking teasing me I'll fucking get her back for this that cock sucking slut, whore, bitch fuck!" _She ranted in her head as Naruto carried her towards their house. _"It's not we act like a fucking couple we only live together, sleep in the same bed, he carries me around everywhere almost, were almost always with each other, he makes sure I'm okay he pays for meals and makes me smile when ever he's around… oh fuck we do act like one" _She sighed inwardly mentally slamming her head against a wall, out of everyone she could fall for it just had to be him. She thought over her feelings for him as he carried her. Out of anyone she had ever known he was the only one that wanted to be her friend even though she acted cruel towards him; not counting Shizune because she was just plain creepy in her opinion. "_He wants to protect me, make me happy he even got me a new flute and cap to give me back the only two personal possessions I ever had even if he didn't know they meant that much to me, and he actually cares enough to listen to me and make me feel safe and reassured even when I try and push him away"_

"Tayuya-chan you still awake?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts noticing how dark it was but remaining silent not really wanting to talk about what just happened yet as she continued to think about what he meant to her and how he made her feel. Feeling him come to stop as the sound of a key sliding into a lock was heard followed by a metallic click, the creaking sound of the door the warmth of the house embraced her surprising her slightly that it could be some warm, hearing him lightly pad across the floor the door to their room opening silently closing her eyes feigning sleep before she felt herself being gently placed on their bed. She thought he was going to leave but felt him taking off her sandals then removed the pouch that held her flute followed by her cap which she heard him place them both on the Nightstand on her side of the bed, before she was picked up again hearing the rustling sound of the comforter being moved before he placed he gently once again on their bed this time against the sheets before the cool fabric of the comforter was pulled over her.

The weight of the bed shifted as he got in next to her and her eyes widened as his arms pulled her towards him resting her head against his chest in their usual sleeping arrangement, she snuggled in closer to him liking the warmth he gave off as if he was a living furnace, letting out a small sigh of content as she got comfortable feeling the steady _thump_ of his heartbeat echoing throughout his chest the feeling of it lightly rising and falling calmed her. His breathing started slowing as she realised he was falling asleep but had to suppress a gasp as he whispered one final thing before doing so, pulling her closer to him; if that was possible.

"I… I love you Tayuya-chan" she felt him place a light kiss on the top of her head before his breathing became steady signalling he had finally fallen asleep.

Tayuya lay there in stunned silence not believing the words she had heard from him desperately wanting to wake him up and ask him to repeat what he had said but the single thought of _"What type of love does he mean?"_ stopped her from doing so as she tried to get to sleep.

"_Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow"_ she thought as she looked up at his sleeping face.

"I love you too Naruto-kun" she whispered turning over and laying her head against his arm and falling asleep as his sleeping form instinctively rolled over and wrapped his other arm around her waist entwining his fingers with hers before puling her once again against him her back pressed against his chest holding her close.

xxx

A shadowed figure crouched on a tree looked down on the sleeping teens evil intent clear in their red sharingan eyes spinning wildly in the darkness, as they seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Now I know your weakness Naruto… I'll use it too destroy you" The shadowed figure whispered before disappearing into the trees the moon slowly rising into the sky signalling the end to another day as the stars shone down on Konoha and through the window of Naruto and Tayuya's bedroom illuminated the smiles that they both wore happy to have the other by their side.

xxx

"They have both agreed then Tsunade?"

"Yes Anko and Yugao have both accepted to leave with you to help train Naruto and Tayuya, but you'll have to ask Joroshi yourself when you near the border" Jiraiya nodded his head leaning against the frame of one of the windows looking up at the rising moon.

"I'll go and start setting up the sealing chamber then," Jiraiya said getting ready to jump from the window but stopped as Tsunade held up a hand.

"I'll ask you wait to do that after she can use her legs probably again" Jiraiya once again nodded before jumping from the window and into the night.

"Bastard didn't even leave any sake," Tsunade mumbled before getting back to work on the endless pile of paperwork that proudly sat on her desk, she glared at the pile wondering if she could just burn it all.

**I decided against the whole super long chapter and thought I'll just write my usual amount of word chaps. Hope you enjoyed I rewrote this one three times so love it dammit also sorry for typos and mistakes, don't forget to leave a review. Also I shall use xxx to signal a transition from now on from location to location and I'm going to go and edit all my previous chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… do I even have to put that there anymore?**

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves the most powerful of all the hidden villages of the shinobi Nations with the proud Tsunade one of the three legendary sannin renowned medic-nin as Hokage… who was trying to pull a redhead screaming bloody murder off a horribly beaten blonde boy who was letting out a girly scream.

"Tayuya-chan I'm sorry!" Naruto squealed as said redhead continued to land blow after blow on his prone whimpering form.

"You saw me getting dressed you fucking piece of shit!" Tayuya yelled at him as she fought against Tsunade's grip on her but even so Tsunade seemed to be letting the girl stay in range of the blonde getting some kind of enjoyment out of the situation; it just wasn't everyday you see a girl who can barely stand on her own feet beat a boy senselessly even though he was healthy, stronger, could walk away from almost anything alive and held the most powerful of all the tailed-beasts demon in his gut… it was just plain hilarious.

"I said I'm sorry," Naruto whimpered

"Not fucking good enough! Learn to fucking knock you bastard!"

**Ten minutes prior.**

"Well Tayuya everything seems fine but since you're now a kunoichi of Konoha you'll have to get a medical check up every month. Understood, and we'll have o test your abilites so i can give you a ranking but i think your about as strong as a Chunin" Tsunade said in a professional tone standing up green medical chakra fading from her hands, picking up a clipboard with a few sheets of paper on it, writing a few things on the top one before setting it down on her desk.

"Yeah, yeah you old hag I get it, can I put my bra and top back on now?" Tsunade was tempted to put the girl through a wall but knew only Naruto and Jiraiya could survive that and anyway she knew just how to get underneath the girls skin a smirk appearing on her face as she looked at Tayuya.

"You might want to leave the bra off in case you and Naruto decide to have some fun" Tayuya's eyes narrowed.

"You bitch at least I'm getting some" Tayuya countered "And all that stamina even if my legs were healed I don't know if I would be able to walk" Tayuya continued with a grin watching Tsunade's eyes widen.

Tayuya stood up turning her back on Tsunade picking up a black tank that was lying on top of the white examine table she was just sitting on.

"Maybe I'll leave the bra off like you said, it'll only get in the way later" Now as Tayuya continued to make Tsunade look more and more convinced that her and Naruto were 'sleeping together' she didn't take into account that the handle on the door leading into the room was turning. "I mean we do go at it li-"

"Tayuya-chan you done yet… oh fuck" Naruto voice rang out across the room making Tayuya's head snap towards the door to see Naruto looking at her topless tank top in hand two things happened. 1. A blood curdling rage welled up inside her as her fists clenched and was going to make Naruto regret the day he was born more then he already did, her foot was going to go so far up his ass that he would taste it in his mouth.

2. A blush spread across her face as she watched him look at her chest for a few moments before slowly raising his eyes to hers and she wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Tay-Tayuya-chan I-I'm sorry," he stammered out an apology as he took a shaky step back fear in his eyes and seeing a amused look on his Ba-chans face.

"Shithead… I'm going to kill you" Tayuya said through gritted teeth, face blushing from embarrassment and pure rage, as her eyes burned with the fires of hell. She quickly put her tank top on bra momentarily forgotten as she stomped over to Naruto who raised his arms in front of himself meekly to defend himself the fact that she could barely walk forgotten as fire burned in her eyes.

**Back to present.**

"Tayuya-chan please I said I'm sorry I'll do anything to make it up to you!" You shouted out as she landed another punch to his stomach.

Tayuya stopped hitting him as Tsunade let her go as she put a hand to her chin in a thinking pose eyes looking down at him in a calculating manner.

"Anything huh… okay then your going to help me practice with my kunai and shuriken, deal?" Tayuya said offering him a hand to help him get up.

"Okay I'll go wait outside the door" Naruto said quickly wanting to get out of the room before she changed her mind. But on the way to the door he noticed something. "Uh Tayuya-chan… is that your bra on the table" a chill ran down his spine as he finished speaking, he could feel her eyes trying to bore a hole through the back of his head.

"Shithead… Get the fuck out!" The anger in her voice left no room for argument as he bolted from the room an afterimage left where he was standing a Naruto shaped whole in the door; strange how there wasn't any sound indicating he had hit it.

Tsunade coughed into her hand as Tayuya continued to glare trying set the spot were he was previously standing on fire with it alone, Tayuya slowly turned her head to face Tsunade.

"Okay well now that's sorted, I can tell you should actually be able to start training again in two days seeing as the operation went better then expected and your healing faster then expected to"

"Good then I can really give Naruto-kun a beat down" Tayuya said anger still radiating off her form as she trudged over to the examination table taking her tank top off so she could put her bra on. Her response got a confused look from Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun I thought his name was shithead" Tayuya's eyes widened… fuck.

"I meant shithead why the fuck would I call him Naruto-kun your just a senile old hag… Shut up!"

"Stop calling me old!"

"Never!"

xxx

"Uh Tayuya-chan why am I tied to a tree with an apple on my head?" Naruto was scared actually he was beyond scared at this moment as he looked wide eyed the few metres in front of him were Tayuya stood kunai in hand one eye closed with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth.

"Shithead I said be quiet you're distracting me" Tayuya said in a dismissive tone causing Naruto to gulp as he opened his mouth to say something a kunai thudding into the hard bark of the tree right next to his head.

"Nope fuck it un-tie me I'd rather be beaten!" Naruto shouted as a second kunai thudded into the tree this time on the other side of his face followed by two shuriken that landed on either side of the apple, his eyes widening as one of his beloved blonde spikes slowly fell in front of him gently falling to the ground.

"Goddamn it, you made me miss"

"Miss! What are you aiming for me or the apple!" A shrug from Tayuya didn't help him stay calm as she took aim once again, Naruto closed his eyes waiting for his death as she threw it towards him, freaking out a as a trickle of some kind of liquid slid down the side of his face.

"Yeah! I nailed the fucker right in the centre!" Naruto's eyes snapped open tilting his head forward letting the apple roll off his head revealing it punctured by a kunai. The liquid on his face being apple juice then, he let out a relieved sigh but stopped as soon as Tayuya spoke again.

"Okay now for the real thing" Naruto couldn't believe it as Tayuya slowly walked over to him placing a grape on top of his head. "Now hold still and don't talk" Naruto just looked at her slacked jawed she was kidding… right?

"Un-tie me dammit!"

xxx

Naruto looked at Tayuya he still couldn't believe she had tied him to a tree, he had lost three more of his beloved spikes before she had finally hit that damned grape, and now here she was in his lap as they sat under a tree her head resting just under his; he still couldn't figure out how they had ended up sitting under a tree but who cares what sane man wouldn't want a sexy redhead in his lap.

"Tayuya-chan your insane I hope you know that," he stated in a dry tone.

"Oh don't be such a pussy I wasn't going to hit you"

"You took some of my hair off"

"It looked uneven I was just making it tidy" Naruto sweat dropped as she admitted to doing it on purpose.

"Yeah… your definitely crazy Tayuya-chan and why are you sitting in my lap, not that I'm complaining or anything" She became oddly quiet as he asked her and a look of concern spread across his face as he brought his arms up hugging her, feeling her tense up at first but soon relax into his embrace.

"I… I need to ask you something Naruto," she said in a whisper alarming him slightly when she used his name. He tightened his grip around her reassuringly wanting her to continue. "What… what did you mean when you said 'I love you' last night" Naruto's eyes widened oh fuck him sideways she was awake, but what to do admit to it and tell her his feelings or lie his way out what he would do for some kind of distraction right now.

He would come to regret what he thought as ninja wire came flying out of the shadows of the trees opposite them wrapping around Tayuya and pulling her out of his grasp.

"Tayuya-chan!" a chuckle erupted from the shadows of the trees were Tayuya had been pulled into as Naruto got to his feet seeing a figure walking towards him from between the trees, eyes hardening when he saw who it was. "Sasuke" the name coming out as a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Where's Tayuya-chan you bastard"

"You mean that cheap whore from sound she's a little 'tied up' I guess you could say" Sasuke said in a slightly crazy tone. "And if you try and go and get her I told Sakura to kill her, you'd be amazed at what she would do with… the right encouragement" an evil glint in his red sharingan eyes that started to spin wildly.

"You bastard" Naruto growled through clenched teeth his hands balled up into fists at his side drawing a small amount of blood as his nails dug into his palms.

"Now then how about we fight, you win Sakura will let her go, if I win I'm going to go rape her" Naruto's eyes flashed red as Sasuke said the last part, he barely kept Kurama's chakra under control as he looked at Sasuke. And he realised just how crazy Sasuke had become from the influence of the curse mark even if it had be sealed after He had brought him back, hell the dumbass had probably broken it again. His suspicions confirmed as black tribal like marks spread across the left side of his body, a maniac smile stretching across his face as he got into his usual fighting stance.

"Hell maybe I'll rape her in front of you until she begs me to kill her and as I spill her blood across your face, I'll rape her corpse" Naruto's features started to change into his basic one tails form as anger flooded his mind, and he struggled to keep it in check, his appearance halted it's transformation as he gained control trying to calm down and keep a clear mind suppressing Kurama's chakra with his own.

"I'm going to kill you Sasuke" Naruto growled.

With those finally words Sasuke charged at him closing the distance fast manic smile still plastered on his face as he cocked his right fist back behind his head before letting it loose at Naruto's face who moved into it's path slapping it out of the way with his left hand in an open palm strike throwing it wide giving Naruto the opportunity to slam his right fist into Sasuke's gut as hard as he possibly could enhancing the punch with chakra, causing Sasuke's eyes to go wide as spit flew from his now open mouth as the air was knocked from his lungs from the force of the blow. He was pushed a few metres away from Naruto gasping for air as his sharingan eyes fixed themselves on Naruto who stood calmly only having moved a few steps from were he previously was, something seemed different about the blonde his sharingan hadn't been able to predict his movement "_he was never this calm in a fight before he wasn't that fast and he never hit that hard before" _it was a surprise that Sasuke's deranged mind could even think clearly as the curse mark twisted his thoughts into dark and sinister ones. But he didn't really listen to his own observations as he rushed back in, to engage the blonde leading with a left kick spinning on his right foot using the momentum of the spin to follow the kick with a punch from his right, Naruto easily ducked under the kick and leaned back to avoid the punch side stepping as Sasuke tried to keep his momentum following the punch with a roundhouse kick that Naruto countered as he stepped into Sasuke's kick ducking under the out stretched leg lashing out with two quick punches against his exposed abdomen before raising up from his crouch and bring his elbow down on his knee before twisting around and kicking him under the chin launching him into the air, but Naruto didn't stop creating a shadow clone to throw him towards Sasuke; he didn't want to end his combination just yet. His clone dispelled as soon as he was in the air flying towards Sasukes still rising body _"Maybe I but to much chakra into that"_ Naruto thought absentmindedly before he reached the zenith of his flight leaving him just a bit above Sasuke in the air. He turned his body in the air so his head was facing towards the ground his feet above him tensing as he got ready to land another blow on Sasuke. Continuing the spin like motion bringing one leg down ahead of the other as he slammed one into Sasukes chest with a thud before an ear splitting crack could be heard as he followed up the first with his second breaking at least three of Sasuke's ribs. The force of Naruto's kicks sending him crashing into the hard ground creating a large crater about two metres in diameter, with Naruto landing in a kneeling position next to it.

"Get the fuck up Sasuke I know you're still alive" He leapt back as a kunai with an explosive tag landed at his feet exploding as soon as it connected with the edge of the crater the force of it throwing Naruto back his body a rag doll through the air before he crashed into a tree snapping it in half as it wasn't enough to stop his momentum. Rolling across the forest floor on the other side of it a large gash above his left eye while a large piece of bark speared it self through his left fore arm.

"Ha! You thought you could win last time was a fluke Naruto and a mistake, a mistake I plan to rectify" Naruto picked himself up and dusted off his shirt, well what remained of it, now it was just blue strips of cloth clinging to his frame; it was his one favourite to. He let out a grunt as he ripped the piece of bark from his arm, wiping the blood out of his eye but smearing it across his face in the process, his eyes darting around him trying to spot Sasuke.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" Naruto sent out a large pulse of chakra from the soles of his feet to launch himself high into the air pulling his legs up from under him as a searing ball of fire passed under him causing sweat to break out across his brow; that shit was hot. He disappeared in the leaves of a tree for a moment before landing on a branch he had to duck as soon as he landed though a kunai occupying the place his head had just been, he started to duck and weave his way along the branch running as more kunai and a few shuriken came flying at him jumping to another branch as a demon wind shuriken also came flying at him shearing the ranch he was previously on in two.

He let out a huff of annoyance not able to pinpoint where Sasuke was hiding; but luckily since Sasuke had a few screws loose and the rest were missing he still wanted to engage Naruto in Taijutsu. He landed behind Naruto kicking his legs out from under him before elbowing the blonde in the gut sending him crashing to the ground.

"See you can't even-" his rant cut short as the Naruto on the floor went _poof _in a cloud of smoke _"Shadow clone fuck" _

"Wind style: Great breakthrough" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_Since when"_ Sasuke didn't have time to ponder on this as a sharp pain erupted in his lower back and abdomen as he look down and could see the tip of a kunai sticking out of his shirt which was slowly being stained with his blood, he coughed a but up as he reached behind himself to pull it out, but noticed it to be buried completely inside of him only the tip of it visible though his now ripped shirt.

"Give up now Sasuke " The cold tone of Naruto's voice sent shiver down his spine as he painfully turned to see Naruto standing three tree branches away from him.

"Give up! Give up! I've already won!" Sasuke shouted hysterically his now fully deranged mind not realising Naruto was a threat as he quickly went through all to familiar hand signs. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke inhaled deeply before exhaling a large ball of fire from his mouth a twisted smile on his face as it rushed towards Naruto, the size of the ball blocking his view of Naruto so he charged in behind it his sharingan starting to spin wildly again.

"Wind style: Slashing gust"

Sasuke dodged to the side as his fire ball was spilt down the middle disrupting the jutsu a harsh wind pasted over his left arm as he wasn't completely out of the way yet, as the wind tore into his arm cutting it up badly as he grit his teeth in pain, landing on the forest floor, looking up to see Naruto standing exactly where he had last seen him not having looked like he had moved a single muscle.

"I could of killed you just then Sasuke but I underpowered that attack, I don't like the act of killing even if I am a shinobi but this is your last chance" Naruto said it all in a cold levelled voice not betraying any emotion.

Sasuke just sneered up at him anger evident in his eyes. "We'll see if you're like that went I've bent that whore over in front of you an-" His words turned into a gurgle as a knee was placed in his gut causing him to keel over right into a fist that snapped his head back blood spraying from his face and mouth as his nose was broken and a few teeth were knocked out. He landed with a heavy _thump _his body bouncing slightly kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"**Don't you ever mention Tayuya again," **Sasuke slowly got to his feet spitting out a large amount of blood wiping a trickle from the corner of his moth seeing Naruto's face now full of rage eyes blazing red as he bared his now elongated canines, using Kurama's chakra to go into his one-tailed form as he looked at the Uchiha who still had the smile of a maniac on his face.

"I'll kill you Naruto and I'll do it now! Then go rape the sound whore!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped away from the feral looking blonde as he slashed at him with his now claw like fingernails.

His skin started to change to a greyish colour his hair lengthening considerably he hunched over slightly, two webbed wings sprouting from his back muscles along them rippling before he through his head back revealing a large black cross that covered his nose while his sclera in both eyes pitch black making his sharingan stand out more making him look more intimidating as he stood back to his full height thrusting a hand into his gut pulling out the kunai lodged there. A sadistic grin plastered on his face, as he licked the blood from it discarding it when he finished cleaning it off, his stomach slowly stitching itself together.

"Maybe I'll get that whore to activate her second stage while I make her mine" His grin widened as Naruto's eyes narrowed a feral growl coming from his throat as he bent getting on all fours like an animal ready to pounce red chakra tail flicking back and forth behind him.

Sasuke quickly went through hand signs thrusting his hand forward fingers stretched apart and pointing towards Naruto when he finished.

"Lightning style: Black bolt" Black lightning exploded across his body rushing to the tip of each of his outstretched fingers before with a sharp _crack _lashed out towards Naruto each bolt of lightning randomly zigzagging towards him some even connected forming a bigger bolt before they all reached him at the same time.

A small explosion happened smoke billowing from the place were Naruto was crouched on all fours as the lightning hit its mark causing Sasuke to start chuckling like a mad man thinking he had won; he couldn't have been more wrong.

The smoke cleared to reveal a perfectly unharmed Naruto his one chakra tail swaying in front of him acting as a shield having absorbed the attack as if it was nothing the only proof something had happened was that Naruto was now shirtless the force of the small explosion enough to shred the remainder of his clothes from his body leaving him in his black ninja pants and sandals, a smirk spreading across his face.

"**My turn"** Naruto leaped forward going through hand signs in the air. **"Wind style: Howling destruction" **as the name of the jutsu would suggest Naruto let out a howl aimed at Sasuke whose wings came down in front of him to block the attack not realising that the sound of the howl was the actual offensive part of the jutsu, as his ears started to bleed as did his eyes as blood vessels in them exploded a splitting pain going through his skull as he dropped to his knees feeling Naruto land a punch against his wings that held strong Sasukes grin never leaving his face as he went through another set of hand signs.

"Lightning style: Winged release" black lightning once again erupted across his body before rushing to his two wings covering them in it as Naruto leapt backwards, but not fast enough as a ripple went throughout the wings before the lightning covering them seemed to jump off as if it was alive forming a wall of lightning that rushed towards Naruto who brought up his tail but that only helped him from taking the brunt of the attack as some bypassed his defence, making his body arc up slightly a silent scream coming from his mouth as his nervous system was fried causing him to collapse on in a heap on the ground body twitching as his body started to try and regenerate the nerves that were destroyed from the attack; which was basically all of them.

Before Naruto's body could recover Sasuke was already on top of him as he punched Naruto hard in the gut blood erupting from his lip the fist that punched him then opening grabbing onto him throwing his limp body into the air were he was hit by a barrage of kicks and punches all over his body more blood erupting from his body one of the blows breaking his right arm in two, his legs were then grabbed and another surge of lightning went through his system pumped through Sasukes hands before he was thrown to the ground, his body hit it at an angle a small crater formed less then one metre in diameter but his body skipped along the ground causing more craters to form like a pebble created ripples as it skipped across water.

"See Naruto your weak and pathetic! You can't defeat me!" Sasuke declared in a crazy tone as he started to laugh hysterically again; he had seriously fucking lost it.

"**Demon style: Hell's prison jutsu" **four black rectangles formed on the ground tendrils raising out of each one before they shot up vertical creating a box around Sasuke the prison completed as one stretched across the top connecting to the rest of the walls.

"This is it a fucking box!"

"**Demon style: Hell's punishment" **Naruto stood in view of the prison he had created arms out stretched fingers wide as he slowly closed them into fists, waiting for his chakra to gather before slamming them together then slashing them in a downwards motion, the roof of the prison slamming down with the motion of his hands. He held the jutsu for five seconds before releasing it and the prison the walls residing back into the ground to show the crushed remains of a log _'Substitution fuck!"_

"Chidori!" Naruto acted on instinct as he ducked and rolled forward the sound of chirping birds and lightning crackling above him indicating he had narrowly dodged the attack as he used the momentum from the roll to leap forward spinning in the air throwing three kunai were he thought Sasuke was. Sasuke easily blocked all three kunai catching the first one to deflect the second and third a smug grin on his.

"I told you countless times Naruto you can't beat me!"

"**Demon style: Chakra release" **Naruto thrust an open palm at Sasuke who just gave him an amused look.

"Looks like you don't have that jutsu dowHOLY FUCK!" Sasuke screamed tossing away the kunai he held in his hand clutching it in pain as his skin burned some of it sliding off falling to the ground with a sickening _splat. _The kunai he had thrown away pulsed with red chakra as it lay on the ground between them.

"**Stop talking Sasuke and fucking fight me" **Naruto growled the Uchihas constant ranting grating on his nerves, as he watched Sasukes hand slowly heal as skin stretched across replacing the piece that fell off and the remaining burnt skin that remained; it looked incredibly painful. He clenched it when it had finished healing once again slipping into a Taijutsu stance, while Naruto got on all fours staring into Sasukes sharingan and wondering why the idiot hadn't tried to cast genjutsu on him

"_Oh wait he's bat shit crazy that's why"_

No words were spoken between them as a staring contest starting Red slit eyes staring into those of the sharingan, neither one moved a single muscle or blinked unless you count Naruto's tail swaying hypnotically behind him even smacking a poor fly out of the air killing it instantly.

On an unspoken agreement they both rushed at each other Naruto talking a few steps before leaping at Sasuke who simultaneously pushed off with his wings both cocked a fist back Sasukes crackling with black lightning and with a resounding _**BOOM! **_Their fists collided dust flew in all directions the force behind the punches generating a furious wind as both tried to pushed their opponent back Naruto's red chakra lashing out at Sasukes arm which was deflected by his black lightning that in turn lashed out at Naruto's arm the two forces acting with a will of their own. Their skin cracked across their hands and arms falling away as they both leapt back cradling their arms both having broken wrists and cracks running along the bone of their fore arm.

Before their bones had healed they were all ready rushing in again Sasuke leading with a kick that Naruto ducked under bringing up his non-injured hand in a fist aimed at Sasukes abdomen Sasuke countered by twirling to his left his wings spread out his first wing coming around to slap Naruto's fist away while he continued to twirl bringing his second wing around to hit Naruto who jumped up planted his feet on it before pushing off to back-flip away from Sasuke landing on all fours sliding back slightly as the ground absorbed his momentum kicking up a cloud of dust, and before it could settle Naruto pounced at Sasuke who twirled again forcing Naruto to land in front of him to avoid getting swatted aside by his wings the massive appendages rippling with muscle, but was kicked in the side of the face as Sasuke used his wings to cover his approaching kick.

Rolling across the ground Naruto let out a growl of annoyance was getting agitated he was starting to slip up because his anger had finally gotten the better of him and Kurama chanting **"Kill the little bitch!" **screaming it in his head over and over wasn't helping. He summoned five shadow clones without hand signs and rushed in with them in a loose formation, two of the feral Narutos leaped up fists cocked back while the rest continued on all fours before forming a circle around Sasuke who didn't flinch as the two who had leaped smashed their fists into his wings which he brought in front of himself to block the attacks, and on cue the remaining Narutos dashed in the one on the left swiping at his legs the one next to that aimed for his back with his clawed hands out stretched ready to tear into his flesh, the third Naruto jumped up ready to snap kick Sasuke in the back of the head while the fourth and original Naruto stayed back and watched the results which weren't very promising.

"Lightning style: Electric shell" Black lightning rippled across his skin at the exact time all three Naruto clones connected with him and all of the clones dispelled in an explosion of white smoke as the lightning lashed out at them, but he didn't come out of it unscathed as his head snapped to the side from the force of the kick from the Naruto who aimed for his head even it only had tapped him, a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face.

He turned to face Naruto but had to bring up his arms in a cross block as Naruto was all ready right in front of him a kick aimed at his face pushing Sasuke back when it connected with his arms, he landed pushing off again as soon as his feet touched the ground landing another kick on Sasukes arms this time with more force hearing one of his arms break Sasukes feet digging into the ground as he grit his teeth in pain, but gasped as Naruto crouched in front of him and a hard blow to the side of his left knee making his leg buckle as it broke and let out a scream as Naruto grabbed it lifting him up turning in the process as he pulling it over shoulder slamming it down breaking his shin as it snapped through his skin becoming visible before completing his attack by flinging Sasuke over his shoulder and into a tree.

Sasuke groaned out in pain as he got up using the tree he was thrown into as support pulling him up balancing on his non fucked up leg.

"**I'm am going to make you regret your words you pathetic piece of shit" **Naruto growled as he stalked towards the groaning Uchiha punching him hard against the tree as he coughed up blood before Naruto grabbed the sides of Sasukes head and slammed His knee into Sasukes face re-breaking his nose as it had healed from the previous time then smashed his head against the tree as blood covered his face. **"You like that you fuck, I was going to just beat you but I think killing you is a better solution"**

Naruto gripped Sasuke by his hair throwing him away from the tree and onto the ground as he started to change back to his normal form the power from the curse mark receding, leaving him a bloody and broken mess on the ground as Naruto slowly walked over to him.

"**But first lets see if I can get you to squeal like a pig hm?" **a sadistic grin on Naruto's face as Kurama's chakra influenced him, what he said about Tayuya also influencing him greatly as he raised his index finger the red chakra that shrouded it sharping over the claw like fingernail. He used his other hand to get a grip on Sasukes hair again pulling face up before tracing a line across his face from his chin to under his right eye across his nose and over his left eye before bringing it down sharply slashing the corner of his left open along with his cheek as Sasuke let out a scream of pain as blood gushed from the wound, but Naruto didn't stop their he continued the slashing motion down the side of his neck drawing traces of blood before plunging his finger in his shoulder getting another scream from the Uchiha which turned into a silent one as red chakra flooded his system burning him from the inside but not killing him or causing any real physical damage.

"**What else should I do" **Naruto said a thoughtful look on his face as he took on a thinking pose before he smiled brightly** "Oh wait I know"** Naruto declared as he withdrew his finger closing his hand into a fist and smashing it against Sasukes chest breaking his ribs as his normal form couldn't handle the chakra enhanced blow, he coughed up blood as a few of pieces of rib punctured his lungs. He raised His fist again and brought it down on Sasukes right leg enticing a pained gasp once again from the Uchiha as he shattered the bone. He gripped Sasukes right wrist snapping it as he applied pressure before snapping the bone in his arm in two. Sasuke was starting to black out now as Naruto slapped him a little trying to keep him awake.

"**Don't close your eyes Sasuke I want to hear you awake when I kill you" **Naruto let go of Sasukes hair letting him slump to the ground all of his limbs broken as bones stuck out from both arms and legs as he grinned at his handy work raising his left hand as a red rasengan started to form. **"Your lucky Sasuke I've only ever killed two others with this, and you'll make the perfect third" **he held the now formed swirling ball of red chakra a few centimetres away from Sasukes face.

"**After this your face should be mush or nothing at all but hey who gives a fuck as long as you die" **Naruto grinned down at Sasuke as he raised his hand back slightly preparing for the killing blow.

"Naruto stop!" Naruto's head snapped up as he heard someone shout at him his eyes resting on Kakashi and a group of Anbu that entered the part of the forest they had been fighting in.

"**Back off Kakashi-sensei this fuck is being killed here and now" **his chakra tail flicking back and forth behind him in annoyance at being interrupted.

"Naruto I have orders to stop you with force if necessary, please stand down" Naruto let out a frustrated yell as he slam his Demonic rasengan into the ground next to Sasuke's head as he leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear.

"**If you ever so much as look at her again I will kill you"**

Naruto growled when Sasuke managed to sneer at him as an empty feeling suddenly filled Naruto. "Hn she's already dead" Sasuke spat blood into Naruto's face before he was knocked out as Naruto slammed his fist shattering his already broken nose before getting to his feet and before the Anbu or Kakashi could make a move Naruto was already dashing away from Sasuke and into the trees in the direction of where Tayuya's scent was strongest and the over powering scent of blood hanged in the air.

xxx

Tayuya thought the pink haired bitch guarding her was crazy so she wasn't paying attention when she pulled a kunai from one of her weapon pouches before muttering some about 'Sasuke-samas orders' Tayuya listening to the fight going on somewhere in the forest before didn't notice the pinkette raise the kunai over her head before bringing it down in a stabbing motion. That was when the searing pain erupted in her left shoulder just above her heart, stars of pain exploding before her eyes.

So here she was trying to keep her eyes open as blood soaked through her tank top from around the kunai lodged in her, her entire left arm covered in warm blood as it trailed down it gathering on her fingers before falling to the forest floor coating the green grass a crimson red.

"_That dumb pink haired bitch couldn't even kill me and I'm tied to a fucking tree_," she thought angrily shaking her head slightly trying to focus on keeping her eyes open keeping the darkness at the edge of her vision at bay.

But the fight to keep her eyes open wasn't going to well as her head slumped as any and all strength to move was slowly sapped away from the amount of blood she had lost, watching her blood drip and pool on the ground around her feet, she knew she was most likely going to die as her vision started to darken her eyes becoming blurry as tears filled her eyes before following towards her feet washing away some of the blood that coated the grass hating herself for being weak.

The worst part was she never got to found out what Naruto's word had meant, the thought of dying now scared her more then it ever had as she heard her name being called out in the distance, trying to raise her head while straining to try and hear who it was calling but still couldn't make out who the voice belonged to, her head slumping against her chest.

Her body was going numb as the warm feeling of her own blood started to fade her vision becoming darker.

"Naruto-kun" his name left as a soft whisper from between her lips as her eyes drifted shut not able to hold out any longer as the blood loss over came her and she fell unconscious the ninja wire tying her to the tree keeping her up.

**Oh I'm such a little bitch aren't I that is a good cliff hanger is it not… okay maybe it isn't but ahahaha I have the next chapter on my laptop and I'll post it when I get 20 reviews I'm so evil. So what did you think of the fight to short to long not enough detail please review as non-existent god as your witness, nothing against religious people with that comment. Sorry for mistakes and typos love ya. Oh and no one is allowed to bitch that Naruto can actually fight because you're an idiot this is my story it's AU so fuck off ****.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… seriously this is not needed.**

Heavy footsteps were heard the crunching of grass the heavy panting of some ones breathing.

"**Tayuya-chan!" **Naruto bellowed as he ran through the forest trying to locate the girl he had feelings for, his sense of smell failing him as the scent of blood got stronger and stronger a knot forming in his stomach as fear overwhelmed him, his foot catching on the root of a tree sending him crashing forward through the undergrowth, his eyes widening at what was on the other side.

"**Tayuya-chan" **his deep voice a whisper as he saw her tied to a tree kunai lodged in her left shoulder covered in her own blood as a small trickle still slid down her arms and dripped off the bottom of her black top now forever stained with the red of blood.

"Tayuya-chan wake up" his voice a desperate plead as tears welled in eyes as he moved towards her slipping out a kunai and cutting her free catching her in his arms as she limply fell forward, tears splashing on her face as Naruto cried above her holding her to his chest.

"Tay-Tayuya-chan please don't die please… I can't lose you," he sobbed above her more tears spilling from his eye lowering his head till their foreheads touched his headband gone from his tumble.

"**Kit listen bite her and we can save her"** The sudden sound of Kurama's voice shockedNaruto who didn't understand what he meant until he felt a tug on his will and realised Kurama was trying to take control and succeeding since he was in a weakened state **"It must be done now!"**

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes flashed to an angry red as Kurama gained control moving Tayuya's top out of the way and with a growl bit into her shoulder his canines piercing her curse mark, which started to flake away as Tayuya's body jolted red chakra flooding her system.

The now possessed Naruto pulled away from Tayuya's shoulder as she started convulsing in his arms as he body arching up before slamming back into his arms repeatedly, he reached forward and pulled out the kunai in her shoulder throwing it away and watched as the wound closed it self red chakra flaring around it before she took in a shuddering breath. That was the last thing Kurama saw before Naruto's body collapsed from chakra exhaustion torn muscles and broken bones that hadn't healed properly.

xxx

"Tsunade-sama his vitals are dropping"

Darkness endless darkness everywhere no lights no warmth not even the feeling of being cold just an empty void filled with voices that echo around him.

"Goddamn it don't die on me"

He felt like he was falling tumbling towards something that he had never seen.

"He's flatlined"

A jolt of pain coursing through his body tumbling through the dark a light that slowly brightened below him.

"Naruto!"

xxx

He awoke will a jolt pain coursing through his body eyes snapping open, "Tayuya-chan!" he shouted out her name a cold sweat clinging to him, his eyes darting about as he rolled off whatever he was laying on IV drips and wires hooked up to monitors ripping from his skin, a fresh wave of agony tearing through as he hit what he assumed was the ground. "Tay-Tayuya-chan" he gasped as his body twitched and convulsed not obeying his commands to move.

A light flickered on over head so suddenly it caused him to cry out as his eyes burned until he ran out of air, trying to breath in a shuddering lungful of air but only going into a coughing fit his chest hurting with each cough as blood splattered the floor in front of his face.

"Naruto!" he recognised the voice of his Ba-chan he blindly reached in front of himself.

"Tayuya-chan" it hurt to speak but he needed her as he clawed the ground in front of him blindly searching for something to help him stand up.

"Shizune help me get him up" He felt two pair hands grab him lifting him up causing him to let out another cry of pain from the contact, until he was placed on something soft.

"Tayuya-chan" it came out as a whispered croak this time as his voiced cracked, blinking open tear filled eyes the blurred images of his Ba-chan and Nee-chan looking down on, he tried to reach for them but only cried out in pain as his arm exploded in agony, feeling like it was on fire.

"Naruto listen to me you need to relax" The soothing voice of Shizune said to him as a delicate hand touched his forehead. "He's burning up Tsunade-sama"

"I'll go and get a sedative"

"N-No ta- take me to… Tay-Tayuya-chan" Naruto croaked in a pleading tone saying her name pained gasp.

"Naruto you need to relax okay, we'll take you to see Tayuya later" Shizunes soothing voice was again spoke to him as something sharp pricked his skin, and he felt all his muscles turn to jelly as a numbing sensation spread through him the pain he felt easing away into a dull throb.

"Naruto I want you to listen to me, I need you to sleep for a few more hours before you can see Tayuya. Don't worry nothings wrong she's just in intensive care before were positive her life isn't in danger" Naruto felt his heart beat speed up how was he not suppose to freak out she was in intensive care.

"But I-I ne-need to be wi-" he was cut off as he went into another coughing fit blood splattering his lips and face as his body started to convulse again a wound on his chest reopening blood soaking his hospital gown in a matter of seconds.

"Tsunade-sama he needs to be in intensive care as well"

"There's no more room available we gave the last one to Tayuya because I knew Naruto would want her to have it" Tsunade said quickly her hands glowing, gliding over Naruto's chest his wound closing again and his body relaxing as it stopped convulsing.

"But Tsunade-sama he's-"

"I know Shizune you don't need to tell me!" Naruto heard Tsunade snap at Shizune angrily his mind slowly shutting down. "That should help him sleep for a few hours go and check on Tayuya I'll stay with Naruto"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

The door clicked shut behind Shizune her footsteps fading the further she went as Tsunade took a seat net to Naruto's bed and slowly stroked his hair, a pained expression still on his face but from the damage to his body or knowing Tayuya was hurt Tsunade couldn't tell.

"You love her," Tsunade whispered to his sleeping form neither a question nor a statement.

xxx

Whirring of machines and a steady beep filled the dark room with it's sole occupant asleep her red hair sprawled around her head an emotionless expression on her face which didn't suit her at all. Her eyes flicking back and forth rapidly under her eyelids fingers and toes occasionally twitching muscles randomly tensing and relaxing as her body sorted itself out.

If one were to look closer though they would notice her hair was a darker shade of red then it previously was longer to and had a more untamed look about it. Her canines had become longer as well almost sticking out of her mouth in it's closed state, her muscles had increased as well as they continued to tense before relaxing and repeating the process over and over. A very noticeable change was that her breasts had increased in size not dramatically but noticeable as her hospital dipped in the valley between the globes of soft flesh. Her curse mark no longer adorned her shoulder but was replaced with a snarling fox's face two tail looking marks branching off it above it, the mark was a surprise and when asked Jiraiya had no idea what it was. She seemed to have grown an inch as well now measured at 4'9 from her previous 4'8, which was quite a large growth spurt.

The light flickered on as Shizune walked in, it had been three days now since Tayuya and Naruto had been admitted but Tayuya was still in the intensive care unit even though it wasn't required as Tsunade had confirmed her life was no longer endanger it was just a waiting game at this point, occasionally Tayuya's impassive face would cringe and her heartbeat escalate rapidly reaching 150 beats per minute before it slowly lower back to a steady 70 beats per minute.

Shizune was going through her daily check up on the sleeping girl when she jumped back in surprise letting out a squeal as Tayuya sat bolt right up in bed a gasp leaving her lips as she franticly looked around her self.

"What the fuck happened to me?" She ask in a frantic tone, a sigh escaping Shizune glad the girl was still the same as she walked up to her placing a hand on Tayuya's shoulder slowly easing her back down onto her bed.

"Easy Tayuya, what do you remember before you woke up just now"

Tayuya gave her a puzzled look before anger lit up in her eyes. "That Emo faggot fucking tied me up to a tree and attacked Naruto leaving some pink haired bitch to guard me, and then when then she fucking stabbed me like ten minutes later. Then I she walked off leaving me to bleed out and I must of blacked out" Shizune let out a sigh of relief.

"Good you remember what happened" a smile on her face as she spoke. "I'll go get you some crutches" Shizune said turning around heading for the door.

"Why the fuck do I need some shitty crutches can't Naruto-kun just carry me like usual?" a sad smile appeared on Shizunes face as she turned to look at a confused Tayuya.

"I'm afraid Naruto is hurt still… and since when do you call him Naruto-kun?"

"None of your business, hurry the fuck up so I can go see him"

xxx

Tayuya's eyes were wide how the fuck did Shizune just think he was hurt, she looked down at his blank face the only part that wasn't covered in bandages hell one of his legs were in slings and casts slightly raised off the bed, his arms seemed to still be bleeding as the bandages covering them were stained with blood, and along with the slings, casts, and bandages there were numerous IV drips in his arms, along with two blood bags. When she reached out to grab his hand Tsunade has stopped her and shook her stating "It will cause him an extreme amount of pain" how the fuck does holding some ones hand cause extreme pain.

"What… What happened to him," Tayuya asked looking up at Tsunade with pleading eyes a tear sliding down her cheek.

"He seemed to be suffering from severe chakra exhaustion when Anbu found the two of you, he had the barest amount which kept him alive long enough to move him, then it was just touch and go really. He used the Kyuubi's chakra for to long and it has caused havoc on his body, the skin on his arms wont fully heal so they keep bleeding Jiraiya thinks he may have used some kind of jutsu that requires the Kyuubi's chakra, the bone in his left leg seems to have snapped from pressure while his right one has a few cracks through it, a few of his organs were failing when we got him in here, his heart stopped four times while we tried to repair what damage we could his body seems to be rejecting most of our chakra, and his ribs had collapsed onto his lungs but we've since fixed that so he can breath normally. The rest of his body seems to be one massive bruise while all his muscles are incredibly strained close to tearing. Were surprised he's alive it's a miracle his body didn't tear itself in two" Tayuya looked up at her more tears welling in her eyes "Tayuya I believe I should tell you he woke up once before we gave him some sedatives and he was calling out for you, and pleaded with us to let him see you" Tayuya turned to stare at him in disbelief how was any of that even possible, severe chakra exhaustion, collapsed ribs, organs failing, his heart stopping, and his body was lucky to not have tore in two, tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about it.

"Why isn't it healing him like normal" she whispered resisting the urge to hug him, trying to hold back from breaking down altogether and crying more.

"Honestly we don't know there has been no sign that the fox is healing him, we believe it has something to do with mark that seems to have replaced your curse mark" Tayuya looked at her, confusion evident on her features as she took a mirror that Tsunade offered her, sitting on Naruto's bed, careful not to disturb him and positioned the mirror to see her exposed shoulder, were an angry fox seemed to be snarling directly at her as she looked at it shocked.

She sat in silence gently poking and prodding the mark not believing it was there wondering what had happened to the curse mark, eyes wide fearing this new mark was something more sinister then her previous one, but something made her feel as if it had made her stronger and better unlike how the curse mark had been slowly poisoning her chakra system. She felt as if her chakra had been cleansed of impurities, feeling as if her reserves had increased as well.

"It's not causing you any discomfort or pain like the curse mark did?" Tsunade asked

"No… if anything I feel ten time better" Tayuya looked up at Tsunade a small smile on her face her tears starting to taper off.

A puzzled look crossed her face as she noticed Shizune wasn't in the room any longer "Where'd Shizune go?"

"To go drop off my paper work in my office probably" Tsunade said with a cringe _"Curse you!"_

Tayuya jumped slightly muscles tensing when a shadow dropped behind Tsunade who didn't even seem to notice the now crouching figure "Hokage-sama the council wishes to speak to you" Tayuya let out a sigh of relief her muscles relaxing; she was a bit paranoid since waking up.

"I'm to old to listen to them complain about what has happened" Tsunade sighed rubbing her temple eyes closed as she let out a deep calming breath, her eyes opening locking onto Tayuya.

"Tayuya I want you to come with me"

"What! I can't go with you"

"Tayuya your presence will not change his condition and I may need you to speak to the council to defend him," Tsunade said sternly.

"But"

"Tayuya" Tayuya flinched slightly at Tsunades commanding tone before giving one last look at Naruto another tear sliding down her cheek before she wiped her hand across her eyes grabbing her crutches and standing up.

"Tell the council I'll be there shortly"

"Yes Hokage-sama" The Anbu nodding before disappearing into the shadows.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Tayuya whispered as she limbed slightly not quite use to walking without any support yet as she followed Tsunade out of the room.

Tsunade glanced sadly at Tayuya from the corner of her eye sighing as she dropped her head. "To be honest I'm not sure how he's alive now"

"S-So there's a chance he could die?" Tayuya whispered again tears threating to fall.

"I'm afraid there is, it's a waiting game at this point his body rejects any chakra now that tries to help heal, it seems to cause him more pain it's what caused his heart to stop the last time"

The clacking of Tayuya's crutches echoed off the walls as she they became quiet one thinking of how much yelling she would have to listen to while the other couldn't top thinking about Naruto.

xxx

"Tsunade I demand the demon be killed for attacking Sasuke, he must survive so he can restore the Uchiha's!" the civilian councilman's words were met with a chorus of agreement from the other civilian council members, while their ninjas counterpart muttered among themselves.

"The demon should be arrested on the grounds of treason and be publicly executed!" a different civilian council member said this time, which was met with another chorus of agreement while the ninjas started to muttered among themselves again.

Tsunade glared at the two civilians council members and knew Tayuya would most likely had killed them both if she hadn't forbid the girl from doing anything unless told to. Her gaze switched to the ninja said as she saw them quietly muttering among themselves, over hearing Inoichi say "I thought Sasuke had attacked Naruto and that red headed girl?" getting a nod of agreement of Choza. This caused her to smile slightly at least they weren't out for Naruto's blood she knew the civilian council knew exactly what had transpired and were just twisting facts.

"I believe that is a false charge against Naruto and I would ask you call him by his name in this meeting" a lot of peoples mouths hanged slack jawed as they all looked at Hiashi Hyuga who had spoken up a silence following his statement, the only person who wasn't slack jawed being Tayuya who continued to glare at the civilian side of the room by Tsunades side.

The silence was broken as Shikiaku "I agree with Hiashi the report states Sasuke ditched his Chunin escort and shortly after was tracked down to training field 76. Sounds of a battle could be heard, when the Chunin arrived the chakra of the Kyuubi appeared which resulted in the arrival of a squad of Anbu and Kakashi Hatake"

"There is no proof the demon didn't attack the Uchiha"

"I agree with my associate there is no proof the demon did not start the fight and my daughter is still missing what if the demon has killed her with the help of his pet!" a pink haired woman said angrily slamming her hands against the old oak table they were seated out. "I demand the girl to be imprisoned" she continued directing a glare towards Tayuya before flinching as killing intent flooded the room, all the civilian council members getting a nervous look on there faces, while the seated shinobi and kunoichi barely seemed fazed by it one of them even yawning.

Tsunade lowered her killing intent as she looked at the women sitting on her right. "I will do no such thing this 'girl' as you call her is under my protection until this matter is resolved. Naruto will not be harmed or arrested as he is in a coma it would appear from the damage his body has taken he is also under my protection and will have a squad of my trusted Anbu watching over him at all times. As for Sasuke he is at this moment sitting in a cell in Anbu headquarters on the grounds of treason, kidnapping and purposely breaking the seal placed on his curse mark" the cold tone of her voice scared a few of the members in the room not daring to speak against the Hokage; well most of them.

"I demand Sasuke be released at once!" Both Tsunade and Tayuya turned their glares on Homura who didn't sure that it fazed him in the least.

"Your demands will not be met unless you can prove the grounds of his arrest are false" Tsunade in her cold tone.

"Tsunade if I ma-"

"Be quiet Danzo neither Naruto nor Sasuke will be placed under your teaching" if Danzo was angered from Tsunades he hid it well.

"I was actually going to ask why is that girl here?"

"Tayuya is here in case I require yeah to say what happened"

"But wasn't she found unconscious next to Naruto?" Danzo asked.

"I doubt anything she says can be held in good judgement seeing as she has a 'relationship' with the boy"

"Yeah we can't trust what she says, she worked for Orochimaru and helped kill the Third" a nod of agreement appeared on both sides of the room, a small smile appearing on Danzo's face.

Tsunade silently cursed the old war hawk under her breath turning to look at Tayuya. "Would you like one of my Anbu to escort back to the hospital?

"Yes I don't think I can stand to be here any longer anyway" Tayuya said through gritted teeth.

Xxx

When she arrived Tayuya had gotten a chair and sat silently beside Naruto's bed watching him sleep in his coma like state no movement from his body just a eerie stillness that made Tayuya want to vomit. She resisted the urge to hold his hand to let him know she was here but Tsunades echoed in her head, and she started to cry again burying her face in her hands as sob after sob racked her body, it was her fault and she knew it Naruto wouldn't of had to fight, if Sasuke hadn't taken her, he wouldn't of hand to use the Kyuubi's chakra so he wouldn't be lying in front of her on the tipping point of life and death, and the worst part was she loved him even if that was to strong of a word to use she knew she had feeling towards him that veered away from just wanting to be friends dramatically, he was the only person she really cared about and would protect but she couldn't even manage to do that.

xxx

"Oh what the hell happened?"

"**Kit I can't believe what you just did… How could you let him live!" **hearing the loud and angry voice of Kurama Naruto opened his eyes and was confused at the dark grey sky he saw expecting either the usual white ceiling of a hospital or the canopy of the forest he and Sasuke had been fighting in. He slowly got into a sitting position realising he was in his mindscape if the familiar lake in front of him was anything to go by but as he sat there he noticed something was off.

"Kurama whys it so quiet?"

"**I do not know kit after I took control and bit your mate the sounds of everything started to fade"**

"What do you mean fade, what the hell's happening everything looks like it's dying" Naruto said in a freaked out tone getting up and looking behind him to see Kurama sitting on his hind legs looking up at him but his fur was matted and a paler orange then he remembered it being, the grass seemed to be dying, flowers wilted crinkled up their petals pulled off by a weak breeze that blew past, trees where turning white leaves of most already gone, and it was extremely cold as well nothing like the warmth he felt the previous time being here.

A dense fog started to come off the like creeping towards the shoreline encircling around Naruto's ankles and covering half or Kurama's body.

"**Kit I believe after I bit her curse seal I think my chakra broke it down and absorbed it into us, freeing the girl from it but I can feeling it's tainted chakra fighting mine within your body and I believe it has finally reached here"**

"Wha-What do you mean reached here?"

"**I believe as I have manifested a form in your mindscape it has also manifested itself"**

Before Naruto could speak again an incredibly loud roar echoed in the distance at the sound of it Naruto twirled around facing where the lake was which was covered in a now incredibly thick and dense fog that was slowly rising off starting to obscure his line of sight on the opposite tree line.

"**You must defe-" **Kurama didn't finish as his fox form started to heavily cough fur falling from his body turning a white colour.

"Kurama are you okay?" he smile up at Naruto as best he could as he opened his maw to speak his eyes rolled into the back of his head his body slumping onto his side.

Trees falling got Naruto's attention as he looked over his shoulder trying to see through the fog, he tried to focus on clearing it picturing it, but his mind didn't respond. He tensed up as something splashed against the water picking up Kurama in his arms turning to face where he thought the lake was and taking steps backwards until he bumped into a tree placing Kurama's limp form at the base of it.

"Please work" he went through the necessary hand signs thrusting his hands out "Wind style: Great breakthrough" the wind picked a large hole forming in the fog in front of him pushing further and further back, until revealing a single large golden eye with a slit pupil that seemed to focus directly on him un blinkingly until the fog moved back in fill the gap Naruto had made.

"Well that can't be good" He gulped nervously.

xxx

Tayuya's head snapped up as she felt Narutos chakra flare, she could tell through her tear filled eyes he hadn't moved wondering what was going on. Slowly inching towards him trying to get a better look wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned her head to the left as something hit the floor and gasped as she saw it was the dead body of an Anbu with a cracked cats mask.

xxx

"Jiraiya I do love the fact you got me out of hating to listen to them demand Narutos death but this better be important" Tsunade said with narrowed eyes looking at her old teammate.

"It is I went to go visit Sasuke and found something very interesting. Someone else broke the seal I placed on his mark, someone with a definite large knowledge of seals even his cure mark seemed to have be altered I don't think Sasuke was aware of what he was actually doing. But more worryingly I asked one of the Anbu and no one can find that Sakura girl still she's completely disappeared, I fear someone may have infiltrated the village" Tsunades eyes widened as his words sank in.

"If someone has infiltrated the village that could mean" she started running towards a nearby window and did something Jiraiya never thought she'd do jumped straight out of it shouting over her shoulder. "We have to get to Naruto!"

Jiraiya soon followed her jumping out the window and towards the hospital.

**What was in the fog was Sasuke being controlled who is in the village found out in about 3-5 days depending how long it takes to write ****.**

**Remember to review and PM me if you have a question review a review Pm for questions okay? Okay have a nice day or night depending where you are 0_0 and of course sorry for typos and or mistakes, i didn't have much time to edit this so I will sometime while writing the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I do own this muffin.**

"You have got to be kidding me," Naruto whispered as he craned his head to watch a three story tall white snake slither out of the ever-increasing fog. "Kami if you can hear me. Fuck! You!" Naruto shouted up at the dark sky above him that was now starting to crackle with lightning purple light exploding within the clouds every so often, loud thunder rumbling through the air as it started to rain making Naruto's already fading visibility become non-existent as the rain picked up creating a curtain of grey mixing with the white of the fog, causing him to lose sight of the massive serpent that seemed to of invaded his mind.

"Oh I'm so fucked" that statement was reinforced when something he couldn't see smashed against his chest sending him flying into the tree behind him, but unlike a normal tree his mindscape one didn't budge under the impact an incredible amount of pain spreading across his back as he dropped from the tree with a groan.

"**Ki-Kit we need… we need to get to the mou- mountains" **he heard the now quiet voice of Kurama next to him his voice sounding even weaker then it had previously.

"How the hell are the mountains going to help us" Naruto whispered body tensed as a hand trailed behind him looking for the small fox.

"**Your c-co-core" **Kurama managed to mutter before a coughing sound could be heard muffled by the heavy rain and fog.

"I'd ask more but I think we should move now" Naruto said his hand sliding over the wet fur of Kurama as he pulled the fox towards him getting to his feet almost getting knocked over as an intense gust of wind hit him the rain now feeling like little pins as the icy water hit his skin.

"Uh Kurama which way do I go?"

"**Le-Left"** a frown formed on Narutos face Kurama seemed be growing weaker with every passing second which was definitely not a good sign, as he quickly dashed to his left feeling something pass behind him, before the snapping of a tree was heard and something heavy slammed into the ground.

"_Great that thing can still partly see… so fucking unfair"_

xxx

Tayuya was in a panicked state as she slowly got to her feet trying to balance on her still weak legs wondering were the hell the now dead Anbu had come from, he seemed to have just materialised magically out of thin air. Silence filled the room as she turned in a circle looking for whoever had killed the Anbu knowing she had no hope against someone like that, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw someone standing by the now open window of the hospital room her eyes squinted trying to make out the shape against the glare of sunlight that surrounded the silhouette and gulped as light glinted off something metal.

"Oh why is pretty girl by herself?" a childish tone was heard from the silhouette near the window followed by a snicker. "I haven't seen a girl as pretty as yourself in so long" another snicker as the childish sounding figure started to walk towards her, why she had left the lights off in the room was beyond her and the glare of sunlight through the window was making it impossible to tell who this person was.

"I do wish that those Anbu had been a challenge, they weren't very good at playing hide n seek and that one wanted to play chase"

"W-Who are you?" Tayuya was scared of this stranger talking like killing three Anbu were games.

"Oh me, I'm just little old Reaper it's been so long since I've been let out to play, master keeps me in my room most of the time, but Reaper knows master loves him" Tayuya was getting increasingly freaked out as this guy talked, the name Reaper was enough to set her on edge names were like that were usual given to someone who had earned that title.

"Killing that village of funny seal masters was so fun, they even killed little old Reaper five times during it, master was so pleased when I had finished them all off, he let me play a little longer as a reward" Reaper let out another snicker as he continued a slow walk towards Tayuya and Naruto.

"But master told me I missed one and they had a baby, Reaper was sad that he had failed master but master is going to let me make it right"

Tayuya's eyes widened when a sealing array lit up Reapers arm letting her get a view of him, he looked no older then sixteen with orange air that was tied up behind his head in a long pony tail, bright pupil less orange eyes his face having a slightly boyish look to it still a small smile on his lips, yet he had a firm jaw line and a crooked nose evidence of a break that wasn't set right and adorning his head was a headband with the Kanji from death in red writing across the metal plate. He wore a simple blue tank top that only reached half way down his stomach showing his midriff muscles covered his arms and his toned abs which were rippled showing he trained a lot. He also worse a pair of baggy blue pants that reached his ankles were they were they tucked into a pair of closed off black combat boots, his pants being held up by a simple white rope tied around his waist.

As the complex sealing array reached his hand a large amount of black chakra suddenly flared up around him blocking him from view.

"_What the fucking hell is that! How does chakra like that even exist!"_

As the black chakra faded it revealed Reaper to now have a two metre in length scythe in his right hand standing taller then him gripped in his right hand, but the interesting thing about the scythe was it seemed to be made of bones. A creatures spinal cord was the pole of the weapon a skull adorning the top if it two horns protruding from it's elongated skull, and what had to be an ancient creatures serrated tooth which was one metre in length curving into a sharp point coming out of the skull. It all seemed to be well polished and bleached the bones gleaming slightly.

"This is Reapers special weapon it took Reaper one hundred years to finally complete it" he said it in such a proud tone a wide grin stretching across his face as Tayuya just stared at him like he was a crazy person; which so far didn't seem to be wrong.

"Oh for fuck sakes can we just kill the little bitch already"

"Now, now be calm we should only kill her if she gets in the way of our mission"

"I hate having to kill girls especially children"

Tayuya was confused, as hell as 'Reaper' had a conversation with himself his facial features and voice becoming angry then calm, and finally sad and depressed, just what kind of whack job was this guy.

"Reaper will only kill pretty girl if pretty girl gets in way" he said back to his childish tone of voice as another smile appeared on his face. Raising his scythe above his head in a two handed grip the tip of the blade scraping along the ceiling, Tayuya's eyes had a panicked look in them realising he was going to strike Naruto with the weapon. He brought it down faster then she thought was possible for his stature. She didn't hesitate acting on instinct, flinging herself across Naruto's body covering his with her own Tsunades words of contact causing forgotten.

Her eye's closed waiting for the feeling off the scythe ripping into her skin and the pain it would cause but instead felt something swell up inside her before expelling from her body with explosive force. The air visible rippled as a wave of energy slammed into Reaper flinging his scythe into a wall were it became embedded while he got launched backwards slamming with into the wall next to the window spider web cracks shooting out from where his body connected a chuck of the wall falling off. Neither Tayuya nor Reaper noticed her fox mark with only one of its tails light up when it happened

"Ow pretty girl hurt Reaper, why would pretty girl do that?" he mumbled as he slowly got to his feet brushing dust from his clothes "Pretty girl hurt Reaper"

"Little bitch must die" his features sharpened a vicious smile forming on his face his eyes narrowing and his eye brows creasing in anger.

"I'll teach you to hurt me you little whore!" he shouted as he rushed towards her closing the distance in less then a second Tayuya didn't have time to blink before she was launched back slamming into the closed door of the room which held for two seconds before it creaked under her and splintered into tiny pieces blood flying from her mouth.

"I don't know why I even bothered letting that blacked haired kid even attempt to kill you and Blondie back there, I could have been on my way home by now if I had done it myself back at that training ground. Hell you wouldn't have even noticed until you were impaled on my scythe" Reaper exclaimed angrily walking through the door planting his boot in Tayuya's gut kicking her into the ceiling with a loud _crack_ her eyes wide with pain more blood spraying from her mouth before she smacked down into the cold floor of the hospital and started coughing heavily.

"Listening to the other me's always ends badly, I'm always ignored until we actually need to kill people ourselves" another kick into Tayuya's gut only enough power in it to cause pain and roll her onto her back, her eye lids seemed heavy as she almost blacked from the pain of his first two hits. "I'm going to make this quick I think I'll kill you then the blonde just because of what you did before, I don't know what the fuck it was but killing you before you do it again seems like the right thing. I'll be right back" he turned around walking through the doorway now covered in splinters of wood before returning with his scythe in hand.

"See you in hell you bitch!" he shouted hold the scythe so the butt of the spinal cord was facing the ceiling above her bringing it down in a guillotine style. But was stopped as a heeled sandal slammed into his face spit flying from his mouth and blood exploding from his nose in a spray as he was pushed back with a slightly stunned expression on his face.

"Good shot, not what I had in mind but it got the job done" Jiraiya exclaimed striking a pose next to Tsunade further down the hall from Tayuya.

"Shut up Jiraiya not a time for joking" Tsunade glared at her teammate.

"Says the women who through her sandal at the enemy" Jiraiya sweat dropped as she took off her other heeled sandal and smacked him over the back of the head with it, before throwing it at Reaper were it slammed into his crotch, causing him to keel over onto his side with a groan an extremely pained expression on his face.

"I think that old bitch crushed one of my nuts"

"Perve, Old hag?" Tayuya groaned out her vision blurred from pain

"Geez we come to the rescue and she insults us now I remember why I hate kids" Jiraiya said in a deflated tone while Tsunade quickly rushed to Tayuya picking her up, stepping over the now groaning Reaper and depositing her on Naruto's bed; said blonde still in a coma like state.

"Stay here me and Jiraiya will handle him" Tsunade said in a calm tone leaving the room before Tayuya could warn her about what Reaper had said.

xxx

"Kurama I've been running for ages how long will this take, were lucky that snake can't track us in this rain!" Naruto shouted but it was barely audible as the rain he spoke of poured around him the wind making it whip him in the face stinging lightly as he was almost knocked over by it for the fifth time; he had been running for what felt like hours.

He saw Kurama open his muzzle but couldn't here what he said over the rain as it continued to pelt down on them he needed to found somewhere to rest and fast, he looked around they had long since passed through the dead forest and were now in an area that Naruto believed may have been a large plain but was now hard compact soil, no sign of life in any direction.

"_C'mon think I built this place where would I put a cave"_

His immediate thought was back in the now dead forest but he discarded that as he thought where his sub conscious mind would place a cave. It had become clear that he had directly created the forest, lake, mountains, and sky but everything else in his mindscape seemed to have been filled in by his sub conscious.

Naruto's eyes slowly drifted towards the ground at his feet _"I wouldn't would I?" _he shrugged as he moved Kurama so he was holding the fox in one hand as he focused on creating a rasengan in his other.

"Rasengan!" he shouted out as he drove his hand into the ground rock and dust exploding around in as he drilled downwards, before he drove through a layer of rock and tumbled into darkness.

Xxx

Tsunade looked down on the groaning orange haired man with a frown and narrowed eyes, listening Jiraiya make his way over to her.

"Jiraiya have you ever seen this man before?" She said it questioningly as she looked up at him, which was a mistake as Reaper lashed out with one of his legs sweeping her legs out from under her. Pushing off the ground with his hands Reaper jumped to his feet punching Tsunade in the gut as she fell sending her flying into a wall that almost collapsed from the impact.

"That will teach you, you old whore!" he shouted angrily turning towards Jiraiya and tilting his head to the left to dodge the old hermits fist.

"Wow your fast, you almost hit me with that, but" before Jiraiya could react Reaper was already behind him. "You're not fast enough" Jiraiya felt as if his spine was about to break as a knee was planted in his back and his arms were pulled behind him. His eyes were wide in pain and shock and then he was unceremoniously chucked into the air, a hand grabbing into his long mane of hair smashing him into the floor, as it cracked holding for a moment before he was sent through it.

"Goddamn old people thinking their top shit" Reaper mumbled under his breath "Now… where the fuck is my scythe" he looked around seeing it laying on the floor less then a metre from him, his eyes lighting up in happiness.

"Oh did you miss little old Reaper, Reaper missed you" his tone slipped back to his childish one as he picked up his scythe holding it to his chest in a hug smiling as he placed a kiss to the blade of it. "Daddy's sorry he dropped you" another kiss.

Xxx

Naruto opened his eyes in shock as the ground he was drilling through suddenly disappeared and he tumbled forward into a void of darkness clutching Kurama too his chest as he tried to roll in mid air so his back faced what he believed was the ground. Wind rushed past him and water still hit his face falling from the hole he had created above him as he plummeted downward wondering if he had maybe broken his mind and he wasn't actually falling anywhere.

He quickly came aware of a loud rumbling sound filling the void around him that wasn't thunder as he fell. Eyes widening when he recognised it as the sound of a waterfall this was going to hurt so much. He was right as four seconds later he smashed into a body of water the force he hit and the coldness of the water causing pain to shoot across his frame as he let out a scream eyes wide stinging from the cold he felt bubbles raising in front of him from his muffled screaming. He assumed he fell for roughly another two seconds before he softly landed on the bottom of what he was going to assume was an underground lake feeling sand rise around him from his landing taking a hand off Kurama to push himself off the sand kicking with his legs in the direction of what he hoped was up.

His guess was rewarded with his face breaking the surface of water taking in a deep breath of air raising Kurama up as well hearing the fox's laboured breathing, how he wished he knew some kind of fire jutsu to give some kind of light to break the darkness. He pumped chakra out of the soles of his feet slowly rising to stand on the water, his wet hair clinging to the back of his neck.

"_God I wish I was dry" _with that thought Naruto felt the water get drained from his clothes and hair leaving him dry.

"Fuck yeah I have a small amount of control still!" his voice echoed around him repeating five times before it started to fade. "Whoa this place must be big," he said ending with a whistle, the whistle and his words overlapping as they echoed around him as well.

"**K-Kit you have too… fo-focus chakra in-into the wa-water"** Naruto frowned in the darkness but did as Kurama said and was surprised as the water started to emit a faint blue light that steadily grew stronger illuminating Naruto's surroundings, the darkness receding. Naruto looked around him the water seemed to stretch roughly two hundred metre in each direction, each direction stopped at a wall that rose into the darkness the blue light from the water not strong enough to illuminate the top of the cavern. He scanned the walls until he spotted a gap like fissure in one.

"Kurama where the hell are we?"

"**Th-This you're cha-chakra po-pool"**

"Seriously this place is massive, how can I have this much chakra?"

"**Re-Remember k-kit you ha-have me con-contributing to it as well" **Kurama started to cough heavily again in Naruto's arms his little fox form shaking as each cough left him until with a final one blood sprayed from his mouth covering Naruto's shirt and face, in the red liquid.

"Kurama what's happening to you?" Naruto said in a frantic voice as he held the white fox in front of him noticing more of his fur had fallen out his ruby red eyes half open looking dull and lifeless.

"**It would seem I'm dy-" **he was interrupted as his body started convulsing as more coughs racked his body a trickle of blood leaving the corner of his muzzle.

"Kurama just rest for now I'll look around" Naruto said in a soothing tone holding Kurama to his chest as he turned to his left the gap in the wall seemed like a good place to start looking.

As he walked the silence around him started to get unnerving only broken by the rain falling from the hole in the roof of the cavern, Kurama's laboured breaths warm against his neck as he cradled the fox, and his own deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart.

He needed to found out where this gap lead to see if it led out of here, get to the mountains were he was hoping Kurama would explain what he had to do and kill that big ass snake… and none of this fazed him well maybe the fact that Kurama was completely white and was coughing blood that was slightly worrying, everything else seemed like something he would do some time in his life, so why not now.

He was half-way towards the gap in the wall when the sound of rain hitting the water stop, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as a feeling of dread slowly crept over him, he knew looking back would be a bad idea but he did anyway, stopping mid step on the water craning his head to look over his shoulder, and almost pissing himself at what he saw.

The hole in the roof seemed to have magically repaired itself as it was no longer visible among the darkness that covered the top half of the cavern, were the white head of the snake that had been chasing them appeared from this darkness. It's head turning to lock him in sight of it's large golden eyes, its tongue flickering in and out of its mouth as it descended from above and onto the water, part of its body still hidden as it watched him.

"I am so fucking unlucky," he muttered as he looked ahead of him narrowing his eyes in determination and starting sprinting for the gap knowing the snake wouldn't fit.

" Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he chanted with every step as he high-tailed out of there.

The sound of rain filling the cavern again, making him look over his shoulder the hole once again visible in the roof while the snake had disappeared a ripple on the surface where it had been laying. Naruto's eyes widened in panic as he noticed more ripples along the water and a small trail of bubbles behind said ripples as something moved under the water along the right wall, whatever it was made an abrupt turn picking up speed and headed towards him a small wave forming in front of a now a shadow he could just see under the water.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" his chant picked up speed seeming to form into one long word, as he pumped chakra into his legs picking up speed and closing the distance between him and the gap in the wall which he could now see was actually a path, which had a line with the same blue glow of the water on it.

The sound of water dripping right behind him made him sprint faster as he resisted the urge to look behind him again.

"I can make it… just think happy thoughts" he tried to but stopped dead in his tracks as warm air blew past him smelling of death, with a emotionless face Naruto looked behind him and found himself level with two nostrils and mouth both incredibly large. He looked up to see familiar large golden eyes

"Ssssurpisssse" Naruto's jaw hang slacked as the words left the Snakes' maw its eyes blinking at him as it tongue lashed out in front of his expressionless face repeatedly stopping an inch from it each time.

Naruto blinked once as he stared into its eyes and it stared straight back, a staring contest seemed to start between the two as cerulean blue looked into gold and it was broken when Naruto let out a scream of hysteria and smashed a chakra infused fist into the Snake's nose, launching it back with a startled blink as it flew across the cavern connecting with the far wall with a loud _thud. _The wall cracking as the Snake became embedded in it with a startled look in its eyes.

Naruto continued to scream as he turned around resuming his sprint not slowing down as he reached the gap and stepped onto the path that led to kami knows where.

Xxx

Tsunade slowly got to her feet a hand placed on the wall she had been punched into, to help keep her balance as she used her other one covered in green chakra to heal the ribs broken from the blow.

"_Kami he's fast and he hits like a battering ram" _She thought with a wince the feeling of the punch still fresh in her mind as she listened to the light _click _of her ribs slotting themselves back into place.

She looked at the orange haired man, seeing him holding his scythe of bones kissing it lovingly.

"_He was so serious before and now he's acting like a child" _her eyes narrowed sharply as she observed his antics wondering were Jiraiya had gone, realising there was now a hole in the floor.

"_He got Jiraiya too"_ This was worrying he had just taken down two S-ranked ninjas who were also two of the Legendary Sannin… Not good at all.

"Oi! What the hell I thought we agreed I get to be in control when were fighting!" Reaper shouted as his body became tense as he stopped kissing his scythe, swinging it angrily to his side taking a large chuck of the hospital wall out.

"Bu-But Reaper just wanted to make sure scythe was okay" he took on his childish voice again sounding look he was about to cry.

"I don't give two flying fucks! I get to be in control you don't see the other two taking over!"

"But Reaper just wanted to-"

"No buts shut the fuck up and fuck off!" Reaper turned around after his voice became its more serious and angry counterpart.

"Oh fucking hell you survived my goddamn punch! Just fucking great more fucking work for me!" he pointed his scythe at Tsunade as he started to rant, "This was suppose to be easy, but of fucking course not, the other me's just had to let that duck assed faggot try and kill that dumbass blonde and his whore. When I could of just fucking executed both of them!" Reaper let out a forced laugh that was sounding borderline crazy.

"I'd ask you not refer to them like that" Tsunade said in a cold tone her eyes hardening as she stood to her full height glaring at the man.

"Right, and I'd give two fucks what you think because?"

"I am Tsunade of the Sannin and Hokage of the Konoha village hidden in the leaves, and I will not tolerate you speaking about my ninja like that"

"Oh you're that granny Misuroshi-sama talked about…" Reaper trailed off as his gaze lowered to her large bust completely forgetting what he was doing. Anger flaring up in Tsunade as he openly ogled her and called her 'granny' he was in for it now.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted stomping the ground in an angry manner cracking her knuckles loudly "You better still be alive you old hermit, because I'll need your help to teach this brat a lesson!"

Reapers gaze didn't waver, as his eyes remained glued to her large bust not noticing the guard covered hand reach from the hole in front of him getting a grip on the edge of it. Jiraiya's head popping up as he looked at her pulling himself up back onto the second floor of the hospital.

"Yeah I'm alive still, I underestimated this brats speed, he's fast for someone his age"

Reaper came back to reality as Jiraiya blocked his view of Tsunade's chest as the old hermit stood up in front of him, his focus coming back to him he looked at the two people that now stood in front of him blocking his way to the blonde's room.

He held a questioning gaze on them wondering if they knew how old he really was, if they'd freak out, and if they were seriously going to try and fight him. Maybe this wouldn't be as boring as he thought he could kill these two then that bitchy red head and the blonde then maybe go see if he could find a local brothel… yeah that seemed like a nice idea.

"Okay old timers lets see if you can keep up" Reaper said with a grin, forming hand signs with his free hand not holding his scythe, amazing Jiraiya and Tsunade at the speed he made them as it was quite difficult to do hand signs one handed especially since he had just done 60 or so of them in less then ten seconds.

"Try and beat this!" he shouted finishing his hand signs gripping his scythe in two hands before thrusting it towards the two sannin. "Screaming skull jutsu"

**Well there you go the fight between the mysterious Reaper and the two Sannin will happen next chapter that may take awhile to write… you know schoolwork to do, anime to watch, games to play, fanfics to read. After that it will be back too Naruto's mindscape were a lot of things will be explained, maybe… I don't know maybe I'll leave you guys/girls guessing. Sorry for typos and mistakes and review you lazy bastards. This and all previous chapters will be edited.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My bad guys i didn't load the full chapter I just realized so this update is to fix it don't hate me hate my addiction to gaming... stop judging me.  
**

"Screaming skull jutsu" Reaper shouted thrusting his scythe towards the two sannin an ominous shroud of black chakra spread across it from his hand gathering on the skull at the head of the weapon, as the chakra moulded itself across the skull giving it a second skin which became darker as more chakra was added to the jutsu. It continued to gather on the skull un till it shot with explosive force off the scythe, an ear piercing wail filling the hallway as a skull of black chakra rushed towards the two sannin its mouth open in an endless scream dust picked up behind it and spider web cracks splintered the walls as it passed by them from the amount of pure energy it was emitting.

Jiraiya flashed through a quick set of hand signs slamming his hands down on the floor "Earth style: Unyielding defence" The floor shot up in front of him sealing off there side of the hallway from the other both Jiraiya and Tsunade tensing up only being able to hear the now muffled wail. It hit with a dull _thud _against the newly created wall that singled Reapers jutsu had hit said wall holding it back for all of 2.3 seconds before a large crack split it straight down the middle.

"Tsunade move!" Jiraiya realising his jutsu wouldn't hold it back shoved his teammate out of the way just as the ear piercing wail once again could be heard as it obliterated the wall that blocked it's path rushing for Jiraiya. He had a split second to make a move before he was impaled on the skulls intimidating horns and as he brought up his right hand with a familiar swirling ball of blue chakra nestled in his palm he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it.

As the two jutsu's connected the wailing of the skull increased as it pushed against Jiraiya's rasengan slowly pushing him back while he tried to valiantly hold his ground, he brought up his other hand and smashed a second rasengan into the skull along side his first, the wailing grew louder once again and Jiraiya felt an immense build up of chakra coming from were the three jutsu's were connected his eyes widened as a perfect sphere of blinding white light surrounded him exploding from the centre of the three jutsu's, he felt a burning pain across his skin as the light engulfed him letting out a yell of pain, the feeling of his feet leaving the ground came as no surprise feeling himself moving backwards through the air coming to a jarring halt courtesy of the wall behind him, which only slowed his flying form as he caught a glimpse of Tayuya sitting on Naruto's bed next to the unconscious blonde a look of shock evident on her face. He felt his collar-bone shatter, and his right arm break in what felt like four separate places as he smashed through a second wall, as he now flew through the air away from the hospital, he could feel the warmth of the sun against his skin as the dazzling rays of sunlight filled his vision, finally coming to a jarring halt a few more bones breaking and maybe one or two ruptured organs when he hit the outside of a house not having enough momentum to smash through the wall his body created a crater in it upon impact blood leaving his lip, slipping down it the hard ground rushing towards him as he fell.

Xxx

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade let out a cry as her teammate was engulfed in a sphere of white light hearing his cries of pain from within it, hearing something crash through a wall followed by a second crash the white light dispersing to reveal Jiraiya had disappeared.

"Damn I thought you old timers would be able to handle its under powered form… My mistake I guess Leaf Nin weren't what they use to be I guess, I meaning fucking seriously that tree guy could handle the full powered version what was his name again?" Tsunade span around looking back towards were Jiraiya had created the wall to protect them from the jutsu seeing Reaper casually walking through it a thoughtful expression on his face as he scratched the side of his head with the blade of his scythe. He clicked his finger as his eyes lit up. "Hashirama Senju that's right man those fucking wood jutsu's he had fucking brilliant, most fun I've had in centuries he could seriously fuck me up, made him a real bitch to fight he had a strong offense and one hell of a fucking defence…" Reaper got a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the battle he had with the First Hokage.

"You fought my grandfather?" Tsunade asked in confusion as she shifted into a fighting stance. Her voice seemed to snap Reaper out of his thoughts, looking at her surprised, forgetting she was there.

"You're his granddaughter? But you're so fucking weak and old it's an insult to his memory… Wait how the did you survive my jutsu?" Reaper continued to scratch his head with the blade of his scythe not showing any sign of his previous hostility as he questioned her, when she didn't answer he just shrugged and brought his scythe around in a two-handed grip aiming to take her head from her shoulders. Tsunade almost missed his movements as she blinked the exact moment he attacked narrowly dodging under the swing catching his left leg as he lashed out with a kick but was forced to jump away as he once again brought his scythe down to kill her.

"_He seems to only be going for kill shots with his scythe" _She pondered on why but was brought out of her musing when Reaper span around once again bringing his scythe around this time to cut her in two, jumping up eyes wide in surprise as his scythe embedded itself in the wall directly below her feet _"How is he so fast!" _Tsunade was freaking out landing next to the pole arm of the embedded scythe that Reaper was still holding onto cocking her right arm back lashing out with a chakra infused punch aimed for Reapers face, who was focused on the sole task of pulling his scythe from the wall completely ignoring her presence.

A sickening _crack _was heard Tsunade's punch connecting with the side of Reapers head with more then enough force to cave in a mans skull but Reaper didn't even flinch nor did he move an inch from the blow in fact Tsunade was the one hurt from her punch as she cried out looking down at her now broken and mangled hand, a few bone fragments had come close to puncturing her skin.

"Fuck! I think I may have swung it to hard… Come on you fucking bitch stop being stuck in the this fucking wall, this cock sucking motherfucking wall!" Tsunade took a shaky step back looking at the man who in all rights should be dead from her punch but was yelling at his scythe desperately pulling at it with his feet now resting on both sides of the embedded weapon as he continued to try and pull it free.

Tsunade's left hand pulsed with green chakra as she slowly ran it over her right one wincing and letting out a hiss of pain as the bones shifted in her hand assembling themselves in the correct places before stitching together.

"H-How are you not dead?" Tsunade looked at him disbelieving, Reaper stopped mid pull and turned his head towards her with a calculating gaze before looking at his scythe then back to her, he did this a few times, placing his feet back on the ground and standing straight letting out a small cough rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed way.

"Do you think you could maybe? Help me pull my baby here out?" Tsunade stared slack jawed at Reaper who now had a sheepish expression on his face "You don't have to though I can still fight without it"

"I think I'll leave it where it is" Tsunade said flexing her fingers on her right hand making sure everything was how it should be, smiling to herself as her hand was now perfectly fine just as it was before she had punched him.

"You know I really fucking hate Taijutsu"

Reapers words were met with silence from Tsunade as she one again shifted into a fighting stance giving him a cold stare Reaper following her actions slowly shifting into a stance as well which seemed to just be him spreading his legs slightly apart.

"I guess we should get started then I do have others to kill whores to fuck, very busy schedule you see not time for dawdling"

They stared at each other for a few moments both watching the other looking for a weakness, Reaper found Tsunades first during there staring contest one thing became apparent through the whole thing Reaper didn't blink once while Tsunade did.

Tsunade blinked and he was upon her instantly lashing out with a sweep kick which she narrowly countered with a kick of her own letting out a grunt as a pain flared up in her shin were she had made contact with him, he seemed shocked that she could counter his kick with her own, in his surprise Tsunade brought her other leg up stomping down on Reapers outstretched one, she got a similar result of when she had punched him he didn't budge or take any damage it would seem even though the kick could collapse a building if it had hit one. Reaper snapped out of his surprise grabbing her leg standing up swinging Tsunade around into a wall, bringing his left leg up landing a kick on her side the sound of something breaking filling the hallway they were in dust exploding from the wall as she hit it.

Reaper was ready to kick her again when he felt a hand tighten around the one he had on her leg an immense amount of pressure being added to his wrist, jerking forward as Tsunade pulled him towards her gripping the back of his head when he was close enough twisting her body to free herself from his grasp smashing her knee into his face hearing a satisfying _crunch_ as his nose broke bring her other leg up wrapping it around his neck and using her momentum to roll them onto the floor strangling Reaper with her leg leaning back with his left arm snapping his wrist and pulling on his arm till it was on the verge of being torn out of it's socket.

"Dammit you bitch, that fucking hurts" Reaper hissed in pain as Tsunade slammed her leg which wasn't choking him into his groin.

"Holy fuck! I'm going to fucking kill you, you whore!"

Tsunades eyes widened as Reaper pulled against her grip hearing the sound of flesh ripping as his arm was ripped out of its socket blood spewing from his shoulder coating his tank top and side, while a few drops splattered against Tsunades face. Tsunade immediately froze up as she saw the blood erupt from his shoulder her grip around Reaper's neck loosening as he pulled himself free.

"Fuck! That hurts like a bitch!" Reaper yelled looking at were his arm once was now just a gaping bloodied hole in his shoulder as few strands of flesh dangling from it, as he looked down at Tsunades still prone form clutching his arm, bending down and snatching it from her grasp.

"Made me rip my arm off you bitch" Reaper held his arm in front of himself looking at it with a calm gaze trailing his eyes down to look at Tsunade placing his torn off arm close to were it had be torn from and groaned as black tendrils shot from the hole in his shoulder latching onto his arm as they pulled it back into place with a squelching sound, the faint glow of his black chakra emitting from where his arm met his shoulder.

"I'm so lucky I can do that, if I had a whore for every time I've lost a limb I'd have..." Reaper trailed off as he counted with his fingers "I'd have a lot of em let's just say that" Tsunade remained frozen on the floor as he reattached him arm and spoke.

"What's wrong with you afraid of blood or something?" Reaper nudged Tsunade lightly with his foot, as she stayed motionless on the floor earning a puzzled look from the orange haired man.

"Well this just got a whole lot more boring" he scratched his cheek as he looked down at Tsunade not sure on what to do, he wanted to kill her but felt like something wasn't right as if there was something missing.

"Wait where's the other old timer if you lived he most likely did too"

xxx

Jiraiya groaned in pain trying to sit up the muttering voices of people around him, opening his eyes to see he had landed in the middle of a street stores lining both sides and the worried and curious faces of people surrounding him.

"Jiraiya-sama what happened to you?"

"Shizune is that you?" Jiraiya squinted his eyes trying to determine whom it was actually talking to him his vision still blurred he believed it was Shizune if the small pig in her arms was anything to go by.

"Yes Jiraiya-sama what happened?"

"Enemy Nin has infiltrated the village you've got to alert the council and if you see anyone send them to help" Jiraiya tried to stand up as he spoke but collapsed in a heap.

"Jiraiya-sama you're not in any condition to fight"

"Just do something so I can stand and use my right arm" Shizune looked nervously at the sannin sighing as her hands pulsed with green chakra running them over his body, Jiraiya's vision became clearer until he could see properly again and the pain he felt across his body ease to a dull throb.

"Jiraiya-sama I don't think you should be doing anything in you're condition" he glanced at Shizune as he stood up gritting his teeth as pain flared up in his left leg.

"Shizune just go tell the council, Tsunade and myself will try and draw him out to one of the training fields"

"But"

"Now Shizune"

"Yes"

He watched Shizune turn around starting to run down the street he glanced up towards the Hospital seeing the hole he had made, going through hand signs slamming his hands on the ground "Earth style: Rock pillar jutsu" the ground around his feet trembled slightly before he shoot up out of the ground with him on it rising towards the hospital. When he was level to the hole he had made he jumped through it landing in Naruto's room seeing Tayuya opening her mouth to speak.

Jiraiya walked towards the door of the room that was larger now since he had obliterated the wall next to it "Tayuya don't ask" he said it quickly passing her on his way to the door.

"Wait where's the other old timer if you lived he most likely did too"

"I'm right here"

Reaper whipped his head around at the sound of Jiraiya's voice seeing the sannin's eyes look past him and at Tsunades frozen form, seeing the blood Jiraiya realised what had happened looking back at Reaper seeing the blood that covered him.

"Wow so you didn't fucking die, and you came back for more?"

"How about we finish this right now"

"You fucking senile old man I've won I doubt there's anything you could do to beat me" a smug smile spread on Reapers face locking eyes with Jiraiya seeing the determination the sannin had.

"If you're so sure then follow me"

"You sure you're not just trying to lure me away because that seems pretty fucking likely, what's to stop me from ripping out you're heart and feeding it to you?"

"Oh let's play with the funny man"

"I told you before to shut the fuck up I'm in control so I get to decide what we do!"

"Why do you always swear,"

"Look what you've done now he's about to cry"

Jiraiya sweat dropped as Reapers personalities argued among themselves his face changing with each voice that spoke.

"We agreed I get to fucking be in control when fighting though!"

"Stop acting like a child and apologise to you're self"

"Uh fuck fine… I'm sorry for yelling"

"Good now I think I'll take it from here you go and cool down"

"Hey wait a minu-"

"I'm sorry about that he just loves to argue"

"Which one are you?"

"One? I believe you are mistaken we are all Reaper" He said it in a neutral voice that didn't give away anything just like his face, it caused the hairs on the back of Jiraiya's neck to stand on end.

"But you're all different"

"We were all different people, but now we are all Reaper"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he thought over what he had just been told not understanding how they were all different people but were now all Reapers, unless.

"You're all different souls in the same body" Jiraiya said it as neither a question nor a statement but his voice was laced with disbelief.

Reapers eyes lit up with surprise hearing that "It has been some time since anyone figured that out and the last man who did was later assimilated, it was quite painful but the benefits are so lovely"

"Assimilated, you mean-"

"Correct absorbed or as some would argue stolen from their body"

"That can't be possible"

"Ah but it is" Reaper turned around walking towards his embedded scythe "Do you know how many souls are held in this body?" he gripped his scythe with both hands as he reached it "Tens of thousands have been assimilated into this body, myself and the others can take control because we are younger then the rest, for you see the souls in this body age but live three times longer then they would in their original bodies and as they grow old they get weaker and weaker till they flicker out of existence" he pulled on his scythe cracks appearing around his feet his knuckles turning white "It's quite interesting really our master, the man who created this body and the jutsu to assimilate souls has been on this earth for an incredibly long time" pieces of wall fell away from around the scythe "This body is quite old as well and has had many names bestowed upon it over the millenniums" with one final pull Reaper freed his scythe from the wall it was embedded in, part of it collapsing in on it self as he turned around to once again face Jiraiya.

"None of that can possibly be true"

"You say that but you know it is. Now I'm going to have to kill you before I go and take care of that Uzumaki child, can't have you interfering with our masters plans"

"I won't let you hurt him" Jiraiya's eyes harden, hands coming up in a blur making hand signs "Fire style" Fireball jutsu" Jiraiya inhaled deeply raising his right hand up to his mouth, throwing his head forward and letting loose with a torrent of fire that form into a ball almost covering the entire hallway.

Jiraiya watched eyes wide as his fireball was stopped dead not dispersing as it spun wildly in the air three finger like shadows creeping over the top if it and in an instant the finger like shadows crushed the fireball into nothing the only evidence it had been there was a scorch mark on the floor.

"A shadow jutsu" Jiraiya whispered in disbelief.

"You seemed shocked, there relatively easy to use especially when this body has assimilated someone who knows how to manipulate them" he grinned as he started to walk towards Jiraiya his stoic expression leaving him replaced with a look of anger mixed with happiness.

"Now before we begin" Reaper went through a series of hand signs holding his scythe out in front of himself as it began to pulse with black chakra a creaking sound echoing around himself and Jiraiya as the bones of the weapon visibly trembled starting to shift and break apart "This body has many names and with each name a different weapon" a loud _crack_ was heard as the horned skull at the top of the scythe spilt in two, cracks spreading across both halves, the blade of the scythe shattering pieces of bone falling away starting to swirl around his hand.

"You are about to see one of those weapons"

The spine folded in on itself one end becoming razor sharp while the other became rounded the vertebrae fusing together creating a smooth handle, the bone fragments from the skull and blade starting to gather at the top just below the pointed end, slowly attaching themselves on opposite sides a thin line of bone spreading out from both sides the tops curving up while the bottoms curved down both the top and bottom of both sides ending in a point.

"I give you the Immortal warriors axe"

Reaper stood before Jiraiya with a double headed battle-axe in one hand before a pulse of black chakra went through the new weapon, the handle started to extend till it touched the ground, intricate black spirals spreading up from the base of the handle.

"This will be my weapon for this battle now lets get this over with I've spent to much time here as it is"

With those final words Reaper held his battle-axe in front of himself in a two-handed grip flickering out of sight and in an instant appearing right next to Jiraiya in the middle of a swing aimed to take his head off. Jiraiya started to lean back as soon as Reaper appeared narrowly dodging the battle-axe as it slid across his forehead protector sending sparks flying, Jiraiya attempted a punch at Reapers exposed midsection but was blocked by his left leg that came up at the last second knocking Jiraiya's hand to the side before snap kicking him in the side sending him crashing through a wall into a room filled with beds all empty at the moment.

"I was expecting more from you one of the legendary sannin, but then again I do have a weapon which does put you at a slight disadvantage" Reaper talked as he walked through the dust that covered the newly formed hole in the wall "Which makes this all the more… easier for me" Reaper passed the dust to see Jiraiya in a kneeling position "What are you doing?"

Jiraiya smirked at Reaper from his kneeling position bringing his hand down slamming it onto the floor "Summoning jutsu" a sealing array spread out from his hand a large cloud of smoke exploding around him blocking Reapers line of sight.

"Well you might have just made this interesting" Reapers smile disappeared when a large orange toad leg came out of smoke kicking him upwards, his body smashing through the ceiling.

"Tsunade is not going to be happy with all these holes in the building, let's go Minarik" Jiraiya patted the large orange toads head as he looked towards the hole in the ceiling.

"Rightio Jiraiya"

Minarik crouched low before jumping up through the hole he had helped make barely fitting through landing on the next level causing the building to shake slightly as he landed. They had landed in another room and this one actually had people in it wide eyed and looking like they were about to have a heart attack from shock staring at first the orange haired man with a battle-axe and now a giant toad wearing what looked like chainmail over its body with a katana strapped on both sides of its hips.

"Damn getting kicking through walls isn't fun"

Jiraiya looked ahead of him to see Reaper laying on his back dust covering his body his hair almost looked white from the amount of dust coating it.

"Minarik aim for the window"

Reaper stood up giving Jiraiya a puzzled look brushing dust off himself, looking over his shoulder to see how much was on his back and noticed that he was standing in front a window.

"Fuck"

Reaper was launched through the window shattered glass spraying outwards and falling to the ground below Reaper was sent cartwheeling through the air a small amount of blood leaving his lips.

"Thanks Minarik"

"No problem Jiraiya, if you have any trouble with that guy just summon the boss"

"I think I might have too"

Jiraiya jumped off Minariks head who poofed into a cloud of smoke leaving a room full of civilians slack jawed and wide eyed all their eyes fixed solely on Jiraiya who noticed all their stares, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly jumping out the window landing on a rooftop grimacing in pain as pain flared in his left leg again feeling as if his leg was about to snap in two, gritting his teeth trying to block out the pain as he looked up seeing Reaper still flying through the air towards the out skirts of the village which was mostly large expanses of forest.

Xxx

"Goddamn toad" Reaper muttered to himself popping his left shoulder back into place, pulling a large piece of glass from his side watching the wound stich itself together with the help of a few black tendrils. He placed his hands on his head twisting it so it was facing forward instead of backwards the sound of bone grating against bone could be heard the entire time, his eyes narrowing as he saw the state of his tank top a long gash down the centre of it.

"Oh no not Reapers favourite top" his childish tone returning as a different soul took over momentarily.

"Oh for the love of fucking kami shut him up" his voice becoming angry and harsh.

"Why do you always have to be so mean" his voice now switching to a sad and dejected one.

"Why do bad people do bad things? Because they fucking can!" his previous soul returned.

"Quiet all of you I'm in control here" the strongest of the souls silenced the rest re-taking control of the body they shared, picking himself up, looking around for his battle-axe.

He saw it lodged half-way into a large oak tree at the edge of the clearing he had landed in, taking a step towards it just as Jiraiya landed in front of him eyes narrowed.

"I'm surprised you can walk still" There was slight irritation in Jiraiya's voice a rasengan forming in his right hand.

"You don't understand do you? This body is immortal you won't win this"

Reaper went through a quick set of hand signs burying his left hand in the ground a large grin spreading across his face "Earth style: Crushing fist"

The ground in front of Jiraiya trembled lightly erupting towards him in the shape of a giant hand that closed into a fist smashing into him and launching him backwards the giant fist crumbling into chunks of rock as another hand erupted from the ground grabbing him with a crushing grip.

Reaper's grin fell away as Jiraiya lost colour turning into mud _"A clone but when"_ Reaper pulled his hand from the ground a explosive note wrapped around a kunai embedding in the ground at his feet, Reaper didn't have time to blink before it exploded sending him flying through the air his orange hair singed and the two halves of his tank top on fire.

Reaper reached the zenith of his flight his tank top falling away as ash revealing his tone and muscular chest unscathed from the fire as he started to fall back towards the ground Jiraiya came flying out of a tree at the edge of the clearing smashing his knee into Reapers back sending him back up into the air "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" Jiraiya fired off the large ball of fire at Reapers limp body which became concealed from sight the fireball consuming him.

Jiraiya landed heavily on the ground a sharp pain shooting up his left leg once again as he accidently applied to much weight to it, he gritted his teeth through the pain watching his jutsu disperse a charred and smoking body falling from the sky landing with a _thump _kicking up a small cloud of dust. Jiraiya approached the remains of Reaper his body completely charred looking like a piece of burnt meat the stench of burning flesh lingering in the air.

"Only gods are immortal" Jiraiya looked down at the body letting out a sigh and grimacing as he walked towards the nearest tree to take some of the strain off his leg stopping mid-step as a creaking sound emitted from behind him.

"Oh but I disagree with that statement"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide looking over his shoulder to the charred body of Reaper who was getting up his burnt skin cracking with every movement some even flaking away causing blood to escape where it did.

"As I said before Jiraiya this body is immortal that did hurt quite a lot though and I have never directly been hit by fire jutsu before so I wasn't expecting this to happen" he pointed to his charred flesh "So I guess I should fix myself up" Reaper stood to his full height more of his skin crack and flaking away blood flowing down his body bringing his hands to make hand signs notably slower then usual "Regeneration"

Reaper's head snapped back his arms flying out to his sides fingers outstretched while his legs buckled underneath him causing him to fall to his knees as he let out a ear splitting scream before it became a gurgling sound as blood erupted from his mouth flowing down his body until it was completely covering. His blood froze a ripple going through it his gurgled scream still echoing in the clearing as Jiraiya watched horrified as Reapers blood solidified against his body his gurgled scream stopping as he went rigid the blood contracting around his body shattering his bones.

The blood liquefied sliding down Reapers body sliding across the ground a few feet from his kneeling body Jiraiya continued watching as Reaper body slumped over crumbling into ash his blood thickening on the ground raising up taking the shape of legs then a torso shooting out on both sides to form arms before finally a neck and head took shape, Jiraiya was close to vomiting as he watched it take form looking over his shoulder and ducking as Reapers battle-axe ripped itself from the tree and flew towards the human shaped blood shattering as it did and forming itself into a skeleton floating in front of the blood for a few seconds before the blood leaped forward consuming the skeleton. Muscle fibres sprouted from within the blood slowly covering it up as layers of skin followed behind it spreading out and covering the blood until a naked human body remained which, collapsed into a heap on the hard ground it's back to Jiraiya long black hair sprouting from its head.

"I haven't had to do that in quite some time Jiraiya and it hurts just as much as I remember it did back then. I'll have to go and harvest some bones to create my weapon again as well and this time I'm not massacring an entire village "

The now newly formed Reaper stood up his back still to Jiraiya as he stretched his arms above his head clenching and unclenching his fingers repeatedly, Jiraiya couldn't help but notice that Reapers body now had the shape of a child

"And I believe I am now a girl… that's a bit awkward" Reaper scratched the back of her head in an awkward manor looking over her shoulder her long black hair flying through the air as she did looking Jiraiya in the eyes "But I guess it could have some advantages" Reaper said it with a wink spinning around to face Jiraiya.

"I mean look at this body" Reaper exclaimed striking a pose now Jiraiya maybe a pervert but the thing was that instead of staying the same age and gender Reaper had gotten younger and was now a twelve-year old girl who looked like she was the little sister to the previous Reaper "People will think I'm a harmless little girl they'll never see it coming" she looked down at herself and somehow had the decency to blush quickly turning around head bowed "Wow this is embarrassing, I think I might end this now so I can go find some clothes" Jiraiya couldn't see what Reaper was doing but quickly realised what she was planning when she kneeled down biting her thumb to draw blood "Summoning jutsu"

Instead of the usual cloud of smoke that appeared with s summon the blood dripping from the tip of Reapers thumb swam through the air and into the ground a black circle forming around her the ground ripping in half forcing Jiraiya to leap to the side to avoid falling into the fissure watching Reaper plummet down into the dark abyss going through the necessary hand signs slamming his hand into the ground when he landed a sealing array spreading out from around Jiraiya's hand a large cloud of smoke exploding into existence.

"Jiraiya you better have a good reason for summoning me!" the booming voice of Gamabunta echoed across Konoha dogs howling, birds taking flight because of it and a few people started screaming in hysteria thinking they had heard Kami himself speak.

"I think I'm going to need your help for this"

"Fine but you owe me some sake"

Jiraiya laughed at the Gamabuntas declaration "When don't I owe you some sake"

"Good point but enough about sake why did you summon me"

Before Jiraiya could reply a large feral roar echoed from the large fissure in the ground a large amount of black chakra exploding upwards from the fissure the roar getting increasingly louder.

"That doesn't sound friendly"

The black chakra receded back into the fissure almost as soon as it had appeared the roaring sound stopped Gamabunta shifted uneasily from side to side the hairs on the back of Jiraiya's neck were standing on end and that was when a dark shadow like fog crept over the lip of the fissure on both sides.

"This is the end Jiraiya know one has ever survived this!"

Reapers voice came from within the fissure blacker fog escaping over the lip spilling across the ground in all directions everything it touched died on contact with it and like a dam bursting a river of black fog shot up from the fissure with a now standing Reaper on the mass of fog.

"This is one of the most ancient summons and one of the most feared" red light ignited within the black fog looking like a pair of eyes "The Demon of the Abyss" the demons red eyes became a darker red the fog splitting open to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth, wings sprouted from the back of the fog, two giant muscled arms shot out from the sides while two muscular legs emerged from the bottom five glistening talons adorned it's feet. It let out another roar that was heard all across Konoha the ground trembling from the force of it the fog dispersed slightly around it's torso and head coming off in a large wisps making it hard to see blurring and distorting its face, but the two large bull horns that branched out on either side were easy to see as were it's large red eyes.

"You ready"

Gamabunta nodded slightly unsheathing his tanto.

"Lets go"

Gamabunta leaped towards the demon tanto ready to strike.

"Kakashi my rival of youth"

Kakashi froze mid-step closing his little orange book that his eye was glued to most of the day letting out a sigh as he did slowly turning to face his long time friend and self proclaimed rival of youth, the bowl-cut, bushy eye browed, spandex wearing green beast of Konoha, Might Gai.

"Yeah?" Kakashi looked at Gai wearily ready to run away at a moments notice he didn't hate their little contests but he felt like relaxing a little today.

"I challenge you to a race around the village if you win I will do one-thousand push-ups followed by ten laps around the village and another ten backwards" Gai struck a pose his left arm extended thumb up his teeth shining brighter then the sun.

"Gai I'd love to run around the village but you know old ladies to help cross the road, cats in trees to save, and the road of life to get lost on"

Gai took in a breath to start a speech on youthfulness but a shout drew both of their attention.

"Kakashi-san, Gai-san! Jiraiya-sama is in trouble!" both jonin looked to the street on there right to see Shizune running straight at them TonTon held firmly against he chest.

"Shizune-san you're full of such youthful energy today, I can see the fires of youth burn deep inside you" Kakashi sweat dropped as Gai started to shout things of youth and how great it was some how resisting the face fault that wanted to happen desperately, he looked away from Gai's acts of youth to look at Shizune who was taking in deep breaths.

"What was that about Jiraiya-sama?"

"He's in trouble someone came to kill Naruto, he and Tsunade-sama arrived in time to intervene" Shizune took in another breath "but he was stronger then they thought and Jiraiya-sama was hurt so fixed some of is minor wounds and helped a little with the pain" another deep breath "And he asked me to inform the council and if I saw anyone to send them to help"

Both Gai and Kakashi looked at Shizune for a moment letting what she said sink in Kakashi stared unblinkingly while Gai was frozen mid pose half of a rainbow magically coming into existence behind him.

"Yosh! We must go help Jiraiya-sama and test or flames of youth against this adversary!" Gai's eyes momentarily became engulfed in flames raising his fists close to his face.

Once again resisting the persistent urge to face fault Kakashi's eye hardened as his gaze returned to Shizune "Where's Jiraiya-sama and this intruder?"

Shizune look ready to speak when the ground seemed to lightly shake as if a mini earthquake was happening.

"Jiraiya you better have a good reason for summoning me!" a loud booming voice echoed across the village a window in a nearby store shattering into hundreds of pieces, TonTon let out a shrill squeal trying to pull herself from Shizunes grasp.

All three ninja looked at each other before jumping onto a nearby building and looking around all of there gazes stopping on the giant orange toad far out from the village in the middle of one of the many forests of Konoha, Gai was about so say something when a loud roar echoed around them the building they were standing on shaking slightly as a column of what appeared to be black chakra shot up into the air before quickly disappearing. All three Jonin stared where the column of chakra had appeared all silent as they tried to understand what they just saw "Our fires of youth will extinguish this evil" Gai struck another pose his teeth was again brighter then the sun as he smiled giving a double thumbs up towards Kakashi.

"Shizune go and see if you can find Asuma, Kureani and any of the other Jonins or Anbu on your way-because I think were going to need all the help we can get" Kakashi said it over his shoulder as he and Gai started jumping across rooftops towards the forest.

xxx

Gamabunta slashed at the demon bringing his down in a two-handed grip as his tanto was about to cut into the demons shoulder it started to shimmer its body became wisps of smoke that the tanto passed through before passing completely through it the smoke condensing back into flesh leaving it unharmed from the attack unsheathing its claws as Gamabunta landed in front of it who immediately crouched low and jumped forward attempting to stab the demon in the gut but was counters as the demon brought up its hands parrying the tanto with its claws Gamabunta kept up his attack jumping back slightly swinging his tanto in an upwards slash before changing to a reverse grip and stabbing at the demons face both attacks were parried expertly by the demon Gamabunta switched to a one-handed grip feigning a slash at the demons head waiting until the last possible moment before altering to a stab aimed for the demon's chest only for it to shimmer once again becoming wisps of smoke, leaping back again further this time Gamabunta looked down at his tanto the blade of which was now chipped from the demons claws.

"This may be difficult" Gamabunta watched the demon with a critical eye expecting it to attack at any moment.

Jiraiya looked deep in thought for a few brief moments before pulling out a blank scroll, ink jar and a ink brush "I might be able to help keep it busy for another five minutes"

Gamabunta let out a grunt of confirmation switching back to a two-handed grip on his tanto holding it out in front of himself in a defensive stance he might like to fight but he wasn't going to rush in and attack head on again, this proved to be a mistake as the demon's eyes grew bright within the smoke, the smoke around its face parting to reveal the rows of sharp teeth it had a roar escaping its maw its wings spreading out on either side of it, bringing its arms up on either side of itself before with one powerful flap of it's wings launched itself at Gamabunta. It was faster then the boss toad had been expecting closing the distance between them in a short second its claws clashing against his tanto a shrieking sound filling the air as its claws scraped along the length of his blade sparks were sent flying, Gamabunta pushed against the demon and it pushed back just as strong neither willing to give any ground the demon opened its mouth and darted its head forward attempting to bite into the boss toads throat and got a glancing blow with its horns which cut into Gamabuntas skin lightly drawing blood.

Gamabunta kicked the demon which was to focused on tearing into his throat allowed the kick to continue the kick was strong enough to cause the demon to stumble back dazing it slightly at the unexpected hit leaving it open to attack Gamabunta didn't waste time and immediately leapt forward slashing his tanto across the demons chest eliciting a roar of pain from the demon as the tanto sliced its chest open black blood spilling from the wound staining his blade in the liquid, Gamabunta switched to a one-handed grip on his tanto and grabbed one of the demons horn and threw the demon into ground bringing his tanto down attempted to stab the demon in the heart but failed as it became wisps of smoke its senses returning and a low growl emitting from the back of its throat, using its smoke form to get back to its feet it lashed out with one arm grabbing the tanto by the blade before Gamabunta could pull back snapping it in half and bringing its other hand up to grab onto Gamabuntas out stretched arm with a steel like grip pulling the boss toad towards itself plunging the broken blade of the tanto through his shoulder warm red blood erupting from around the blade coating the demons hand and soaking Gamabuntas robe, who grimaced through the pain holding back a yell of a pain, but let out a gasp as the demon kicked him square in the chest making him stumble backwards trying to maintain his balance so Jiraiya wasn't thrown off his head.

Clutching at his injured shoulder Gamabunta looked at the demon that watching him motionlessly showing no sign the wound inflicted upon it had done any damage at all.

"Jiraiya you done yet" Gamabunta asked with a huff eyeing his now useless tanto.

Jiraiya placed his ink jar and brush back in there respective pouches pumping a small amount of chakra into the scroll which now held a complex sealing array on it, rolling it up and placed it around the handle of a kunai "Okay I'm done get me close enough so I can jump onto its head"

Gamabunta nodded with a grunt not questioning Jiraiya as he pulled the broken tanto blade from his shoulder more blood spilling from the open wound discarding the broken blade he clutched his wounded shoulder with one hand applying pressure to stem the bleeding and raised what remained of his tanto in his other hand in a reverse grip determination in his eyes. He leapt forward putting all his strength into the action to get the max amount of speed and distance from the jump flying towards the demon who let out a roar spreading its wings again pushing off the ground to meet the toad in mid air.

The demon reached Gamabunta at the zenith of his jump stabbing at the boss toad with its claws which glinting in the sun light as they darted towards Gamabunta's throat he brought up his tanto in time to parry the stab but wasn't quick enough to parry the demons left hand slashing at his chest ripping into his skin and ripping away chunks of flesh blood flew through the air as the demon roared it stabbed into Gamabunta's injured shoulder with its right hand and rammed one of its horn through the other shoulder Gamabunta let out a gasp before dispersing into a cloud of smoke his blood still falling through the air

xxx

Time seemed to slow down for Jiraiya as the two summons met in mid air he pumped chakra into his legs grunting at the extra strain being put on his left leg and dashed towards the edge of Gamabunta's head trying to gain as much as possible before with a yell he leaped off the edge of the giant toads head watching as the demon was parried, looking back up to see he was only half way in closing the gap between Gamabuntas and the demons head where Reaper waited for him a cocky smile on her face when the demon let out a roar the sickening sound of flesh being torn flooding the air as large drops or red blood flew around Jiraiya the demons head thrusting forward more blood flying through the air the distinctive _poof_ of a summon dispersing reached his ears as he landed on the demons head rolling forward as he touched down to cushion his fall slightly using his momentum to push himself at Reaper who leaped towards him left arm cocked back to deliver the fight ending blow.

As they grew closer Jiraiya pulled out the kunai with the sealing scroll wrapped around it forming a rasengan in his right palm Reapers fist started to pulse with black chakra coming off her fist in wisps.

"This is the end Jiraiya!"

"For you it is!"

Jiraiya threw the kunai towards Reaper who followed the movement of the kunai through the air seeing it was aimed for her face tilting her head to the side as it neared plucking it from the air and looking at Jiraiya her smile faulting when she saw the grin on his face noticing the scroll wrapped around the kunai to late as Jiraiya formed a hand sign with one hand the scroll emitting a faint blue glow which gathered at one point to form a small dot that travelled down the paper and onto Reapers hand where it continued its journey along her arm and down onto her stomach, where its blue glow intensified briefly before disappearing, Reaper let out a sigh of relief but her eyes widened as a complex black sealing array lit up her body starting where the blue dot had disappeared and spread across her whole body.

The black chakra emitting from her fist started to falter as the complex sealing array covered her entire body from head to toe where it flared up briefly a scream of pain escaping from Reapers lips as the sealing array continued to grow brighter the colour changing from black to white her skin becoming red as if she was being burned, and then with a flash of light the sealing array shattered her skin flaking away where parts of the sealing array had been her eyes wide as Jiraiya plunged his rasengan into her gut blood flying from her lips. The demon let out a roar of pain clutching at its head and stumbling backwards jostling Reaper and Jiraiya from its head the demon continued to stumble backwards towards the lip of the fissure as it let out roars of pain before with one final step it tumbled over the edge of the fissure into the empty black void the ground trembled and cracked a groaning sound coming from it as it resealed itself sealing the demon back within the earth.

Jiraiya maintained his rasengan when they were sent flying off the demons head and kept it planted in Reapers gut as they flew through the air a look of horror in the girls eyes as they sailed through the air the ground rushing up to meet them.

They hit the ground hard the impact creating a large crater, Jiraiya had used Reapers body to cushion his own fall but finally felt his left leg give into the strain on it feeling the bone break in what felt like five separate places he rolled off Reapers prone form with a groan.

He looked at her and was surprised to see she was still alive her stomach was torn and bloody from his rasengan, she wouldn't be able to use that black chakra anymore but Reaper was still alive and Jiraiya was more surprised when she moved up into a sitting position and started to crawl towards the edge of the crater but fell into a heap on the ground her body trembling in pain she stretched out one hand continuing to try and pull herself towards the lip of the crater.

"I can't die here… I can't" Jiraiya heard Reaper mutter under her breath as she slipped down the edge of the crater slowly rolling onto the back to look at Jiraiya "What have you done to me"

"I've destroyed the seal you use to control that chakra you use" he pulled himself up against the edge of the crater so he could lean against it while he waited for someone to arrive if Shizune hadn't warned them yet a giant toad fighting an equally giant demon would have gotten someone's attention.

"I kept thinking about how you could be so strong and have an nearly endless supply of chakra… I wondered how it could be possible and I realised maybe it wasn't your chakra to begin with only a demons chakra could yield such power, so I thought you had to be using some sort of seal to control it and I was right but now the question is whose chakra you were using" Jiraiya's eyes hardened as he looked over at a grinning Reaper.

"Very cleaver Jiraiya but I don't think you have beaten me" Reaper pushed herself onto her feet groaning in pain as she did legs trembling slightly as they struggled to support her weight "I can kill you now even without my masters chakra" Reaper took a shaky step forward collapsing onto her knees as she did.

"I! Can! Kill! You!" Reapers head snapped up towards him he orange eyes full of anger "You fucking bastard!" her voice became full of anger as she slowly got to her feet again "I'm going to kill you, you old fuck and then I'm going to go kill that little fucking blonde and that red headed bitch!"

Jiraiya was shocked Reaper could stand and knew he might actually die as darkness invaded the corners of his vision his eyes slowly closing, his mind overwhelmed with pain and his body was unresponsive when he tried to move. Reaper stalked forward slowly but surely "I might not have that chakra anymore but I still have the chakra this body possesses" Reaper slowly closed in on Jiraiya kneeling in front of the toad hermit gripping his vest tightly in one hand and bringing up her other and hit him hard across the face with a punch. Reaper pulled Jiraiya close to her face and snarled at him "I wish I could drag this out a little longer but I really need to go and kill that fucking kid" she brought her fist up again aiming to finally end but let go of Jiraiya letting out a cry of pain as a kunai pierced her fist blood flowing from the wound, spinning around to see who had attacked her she was meet with the cold gaze of a white haired man whose eyes were locked onto hers one red with tomoe spinning wilding within it and another man who had a bowl hair-cut, wearing a green spandex suit and had extremely bushy eyebrows.

_"Fuck I need to get out of here"_ Reaper looked around herself taking a step back keeping the two men within her line of sight she brought her hands up to make a hand sign but was stopped as the man wearing the green spandex seemed to disappear and reappear in front of her, grabbing her hands and twisting them behind her back.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked as he jumped down into the crater.

"Fuck you!" Reaper spat in his direction and with a powerful pull and the sound of bones breaking broke out of Gai's hold on her, her fingers broken now and unable to perform hand signs. She didn't have much time all ready seeing Kakashi rushing towards her doing the only thing she could, she jumped out of the crater with a flip narrowly dodging a few kunai that flew at her a few strands of hair falling away as they whipped past her face.

"Gai stop her!"

"It is most un-youthful to hit a girl"

Reaper didn't know what hit her but it hit hard and fast as she felt punches multiple punches landing on her body in different places at the same time blood flying from her lips before the distinct feeling of a shoe being planted in her stomach sent her flying up into the air, she coughed up blood as she travelled up through the air her body aching with pain and just when she thought it was over what felt like an elbow smashed into her stomach sending her flying into the ground.

"Now" Kakashi held up his right hand with his left as lightning chakra gathered in the palm of his right hand flickering violently in the air the sound of a thousand birds chirping engulfing the crater "You won't escape"

_"Fuck how did this happen"_

_"Because your reckless"_

_"Because your mean"_

_"You destroyed Reapers favourite shirt"_

_"Shut up!"_

Reaper saw Kakashi rushing towards her incredibly fast she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath doing something she never thought she would have to do.

xxx

She entered her mindscape and saw the thousands of souls that wailed and howled within her mind the other three that could take control of the body standing on either side of him.

"Which one of these fucks can we sacrifice?"

"Stop swearing"

"Um… where's Reaper?"

"We could use any of them"

They all looked at each other the soul in current control shrugged and pointed at a random soul an evil smiling spreading across his features "Good bye" he curled his finger towards himself pulling the soul with the movement causing it to fly through the mindscape towards him until it finally reached the soul that was overwhelmed with anger and rage, and he impaled his fist through the wailing souls chest, his smile growing wider as he brought up his other hand and punched it through the souls chest as well before tearing the soul in two. He raised the two halves of the soul above his head before lowering them to his mouth and unhinging his jaw to consume them.

xxx

Kakashi thrust his hand towards the girl lightning crackling around his hand and in the moment his Chidori was about to pierce her chest something completely unexpected happened the ground beneath her broke apart letting her fall through the crack before quickly closing just as his hand crashed into the ground where the girl had just been.

**Guys/Girls I'm have been having writers block of late so yeah... I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I'll post the complete chapter unlike i did this time aha ._. but yeah as soon as i figure out how to make a poll I'm going to be putting one up so... keep your eyes peeled for that :D /) bro hoof (for anyone who doesn't understand the last part... no cookie for you) p.s sorry for grammar and what not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay back to Naruto, I updated chapter 13 and I'm sorry this is so short and late and well yeah, but I had end of semester Exams and essays and a lot of homework and assignments to do at school and I still have like 5-6 I need to do for one course so sorry.**

The sound of rain thundered around him bouncing off the walls,\ echoing endlessly, his breaths like mist as coldness enveloped his body the only source of warmth huddled against his chest as he tried to get a small fire going. He looked up towards the entrance of the cave they were located in and couldn't believe that they were being chased by a soul fragment of Orochimaru.

"**Kit"** He looked down surprised at the little white fox huddled against his chest it's voice barely a whisper as it looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes that looked ready to close at any moment.

"Kurama your awake" His cerulean blue eyes looked into the dulled crimson of Kurama's a smile creeping on his lips.

"**Wh-Where are we?"** Kurama's eyes closed briefly as he let out a shaky breath.

"Well" Naruto looked towards the entrance of the cave where rain lashed through the opening the brief flashes of lightning easily seen while thunder boomed over head and the wind howled sending the occasionally gust through the cave bringing the rain with it "Let me explain" he whispered it as he looked down at Kurama and gently stroked one hand across the thin layer of fur that remained.

Xxx

His head pounded as he ran down the path following the blue pulsing line that ran along it while still letting out a scream of hysteria from his close encounter with the giant white snake that seemed hell bent on chasing him. His scream started to taper off, his pace slowing to a light jog, then a walk talking in deep gulps of air to refill his empty lungs, he didn't know how long he ran but it felt like an eternity since he had left his chakra pools and was wondering just where this path lead to and how he was going to kill that snake. He stopped to lean against the left side of the tight pathway looking up into the inky blackness that occupied the space above the path, hitting his head against the wall as he tried to think of what he was going to do, slowly sliding down the wall into a sitting position and laying Kurama on his lap.

"Kurama what should I do?" he whispered down at the little fox scratching it behind the ear, a frown marring his face when there was no response.

"Kurama?" he nudged the fox slightly trying to get some kind of response, getting a little freaked out when there wasn't one. He picked up Kurama and raised him to eye level now being able to see that his eyes were closed, as he took in short haggard breaths.

"_Shit"_

Naruto looked from side to side not remembering the way he had come as nothing but darkness stretched in both directions tinged with the eerie blue glow coming from the path not giving off enough light to show how far the path extended, he couldn't help but sigh as he picked up Kurama with one hand and placed him in the collar of his shirt, finding in funny when Kurama's claws unsheathed themselves gripping his shirt to help hold himself in place. He slowly took his hand away from Kurama and was happy that the little fox stayed in place, breathing becoming a bit more spaced apart and less haggard. He raised his hands making the usual cross sign a cloud of smoke exploding around him and clearing to reveal two more Narutos standing on both sides of the original.

"I want you both to run straight until you reach either a way out or a bend in the path, then come back and report to me what you find"

Both clones saluted the original before sprinting off in their respective directions; both were quickly enveloped in darkness disappearing from sight.

Naruto looked down at Kurama and sighed not sure what to do as his clones explored, he kneeled to get a closer look at the path and the glowing blue line that ran across it, slightly curious to see it was like the water in his chakra pools but glowing as if it was more potent, food for thought he summarised sitting against one of the walls resting his head lazily against one.

Xxx

To say Tayuya was freaked out would be an understatement as she sat on Naruto's bed leaning dangerously over the edge of it to see through the now enlarged door, wondering if anyone was out there, she didn't know what was more frightening, hearing them fight or this goddamn silence, which had been broken by an incredibly loud voice and roar ten minutes ago. She cast a nervous glance over her shoulder at Naruto feeling her heart ache at the condition he was in. She continued to try and see if anyone was out there but was disappointed that she could only see one side of the hallway outside the room, which looked relatively empty.

Sitting back down against the bed Tayuya looked towards the now shattered window briefly wondering what was happening outside surely some shinobi would come and check the hospital she had heard kami knows how many walls smash, that someone had to be curious.

She scooted back closer to Naruto and very carefully took one of his hands in hers carefully not to cause him any pain, and felt her heart speed up when his mouth twitched up into a smile.

Xxx

It had been ten minutes and his clones still hadn't returned his right hand felt like something was grabbing it filling him with a small sense of happiness for no reason and he felt a little sick with a tickling sensation in the back of his head which developed into a throbbing sensation as if something was trying to escape his head, and that's exactly what happened. The throbbing disappeared a flash of searing pain raced through his head and the air in front of his eyes slowly became distorted before becoming solid and looking like a mirror where he stood talking within it.

""I want you both to run straight until you reach either a way out or a bend in the path, then come back and report to me what you find" the point of view he was seeing bobbed slightly as if whoever was looking at him was nodding.

Naruto continued to watch this putting it together in his head, his eyes widening as he realised exactly what he was seeing _"It's one of my clones memories"_ He watched transfixed as his clone ran along the path his breaths could even be heard.

"Hello boy how wonderful to ssssee you"

The clone stopped, and looked around ahead of itself taking a cautious step back not as it didn't seeing anything, but remaining on edge while he took a few more steps back.

"Are you scared boy"

The clone started backpedalling it a little faster not being able to determine where the voice was coming from, as it seemed to be in every direction at once.

One thought stayed with Naruto and that thought was _"How the hell did a snake that big fit in here"_ The snake was so large it would of had to crush itself but if this memory was anything to go by it was still pursuing him. His attention snapped back to the mirror in front of him as a scream echoed from it and he caught the last moments of the clone's life, which was the large golden eyes of the snake followed by it's gaping maw of a closing in on filling the mirror.

The mirror shattered soon after, guessing that signalled the clone had died Naruto stood up and looked towards the right where he believed the clone that had died went, he stared down the path trying to see through the darkness failing miserably. He started to sprint the opposite way wondering how he was going to get out of this.

Xxx

"Gai help me get Jiraiya-sama up"

"Of course my youthful friend, it is a most youthful thing to help those in need"

Kakashi couldn't help but face fault and sweat drop and face palm all at the same time as Gai struck a pose his teeth shining like the sun while giving a thumbs up, and said thumb growing in size.

"Gai just help me," Kakashi groaned as he placed the tips of his fingers against his headband, and his head bent low.

"This will be a great test of out fires of yo-"

"Gai" Kakashi said it warningly and effectively quieting the Green Beast of Konoha, both going on either side of Jiraiya and placing his arms across their shoulders and hoisting him onto his feet.

"We can't go to fast we don't know what kind of condition he's in" Kakashi said and in response Jiraiya went into a coughing feet with a large amount of blood coming from his mouth as he did "I guess we know what condition he's in"

xxx

Naruto pumped chakra into his legs to give himself a speed boost looking down at his right hand again wondering why it still felt as if something or someone was holding it, and why it gave him such a sense of happiness. Shaking his head to focus more clearly on the matter at hand he looked up and saw the outline of his clone ahead running towards him, shock appearing briefly on it's face before he dispelled it. Bursting through the cloud of smoke it created, running into a wall as he reached a sharp turn in the pathway, bouncing off it and onto the floor. He groaned clutching his face as he picked himself up wincing as he did from the high-speed collision. He looked down at Kurama and was glad to see the little fox was unharmed, but was still concerned that Kurama hadn't woken up yet.

He looked at the wall he had crashed into seeing the slight indentation of his face in the hard rock like surface as he scratched the back of his head looking to his left and seeing the tiniest speck of light in the darkness. His eyes lit up in happiness finally finding the way out from this underground pathway, he started to run towards it only then realising how far away it had to be as the light didn't seem to get any closer as he ran, he continued to ran as fast as he could for another minute to try and close the distance a frown marring his face as he didn't appear to be making any head way.

He eventually stopped out of breath placing his hands on his knees taking in large lungful's of air, the pounding of his heart echoing in his head, while it worked in overdrive to pump blood around his body.

"How the fuck do I get tired in my mind?" he looked towards the speck of light he could see "And why can't I get any closer to you!" he cried in frustration quickly growing irritated with his inability to close the distance to what he believed was the exit. He stood to his full height, which was quite short for someone his age and dropped his head in a sigh "Why are things always more complicated then they seem" he stared at the floor for a moment "Why am I talking to myself" he groaned running his hand over his face "Great I'm going crazy"

"But I'm here to listen" Naruto froze the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as the voice rang out around him followed by a soft sliding sound "I'm ssssurprissssed you have evaded me this long" Naruto tensed up as the voice continued to echo around him "I thought I had you before, but I let my guard down" silence followed.

"But I won't do that again"

Naruto dashed forward and was instantly hit in the side and sent into a wall and before he could recover something heavy slammed against his chest effectively pinning him to the wall and knocking the air from his lungs.

"Where do you think you're going boy I'm sssso pleassssed to ssssee you," Naruto looked down at his chest to see that it was a tail pining him to the wall and that Kurama had been knocked from his position and now laid motionlessly on the floor. He followed the tail up into the darkness seeing the slight movement of something shifting within it.

"I can't have you running away now" Naruto continued to look up into the darkness trying to hide the fear that he felt.

"I'm going to devour you and the nine-tails and take control over your body" The snakes head lowered from the shadows a metre away from where its tail was, its large golden eyes staring unblinkingly into his cerulean blue while its tongue flickered from its mouth a few inches from his face.

"I must ssssay you ssssmell delicioussss"

Naruto struggled against the snakes tail trying to pull it off his chest so he at least had a small chance of escaping, but his attempts were in vain as the tail didn't budge firmly pinning him to the wall, his shoulders slumping.

"Goodbye boy"

Naruto watched with fear as the snake opened it maw wide as if to eat him in one bite, its fangs almost the same size as him with a small amount of poison dripping from them. He could still see its eyes watching him, in amusement as he once again started to struggle against its tail, its eyes locked with his and he could tell he was going to die here even as he continued to struggle, there was no way to escape from this situation, no way to stop it from killing him. His eyes closed while the snakes open maw darted towards him the stench of death filling his nostrils as dread crept over him.

Xxx

"Tsunade-sama!" Tayuyas head snapped up as someone shouted from the hallway.

She heard footsteps approaching the now enlarged doorway and unconsciously tensed up, as they grew closer. An Anbu with a cow mask walked through the doorway looking around the room until he was looking at her, he looked at her for a second before turning around and walking out of her line of site.

As soon as he was gone she once again heard rushed footsteps again and when a panicked Shizune walked through the door, Tayuya let out a breath she didn't realised she was holding.

"Tayuya are you and Naruto okay?" Shizune asked, as she wore a look of concern.

"Yeah were fine…" Tayuya looked away from Shizune and back to Naruto's prone form.

Tayuya didn't flinch as a hand was placed on her shoulder nor did she look back "Tayuya he's going to be fine" the soothing voice of Shizune said behind her the hand on her shoulders grip tightening in a reassuring manner.

Shizune felt Tayuya tremble slightly under her had becoming more concerned for the teen "How… How can you know that," Tayuya said it in a whisper her head slumping forward causing her hair to cover her eyes, Shizune almost didn't hear her but easily noticed the single tear that slide down her cheek frowning slightly as it did.

"Tayuya you have to stay strong Naruto will be fine, he's strong and he never gives up" Shizune said softly smiling as she did, thinking back on all the previous occasions when said blonde had shown just how strong and stubborn he was "He'll wake up soon and when he does I think he'd want to see you smiling instead of crying" She let her words sink in giving Tayuya's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before walking towards the door "I'll be back later to make sure you're both completely fine, but right now I need to see too Tsunade-sama" And with that she walked out of the room leaving Tayuya with her head down her one unoccupied hand slowly slipping her black cap from her head to hold in her lap. A few tears falling to land against it, as she tried to rein in her emotions a small smile making it's way onto her face as he grip on her cap tightened as did her grip on Naruto's hand, raising her head to look at his face.

"I'll be here when you wake up Naruto-kun… I'll be here smiling" Even as she said it smiling a few tears slid down her cheeks.

Xxx

"I'll be here when you wake up Naruto-kun… I'll be here smiling"

Tayuyas voiced suddenly echoed in Narutos head, his eyes snapping open watching the maw of the snake close in on him in slow motion.

"_I can't die here" _he raised a hand and gripped the snake's tail firmly _"I can't leave Tayuya-chan"_ going unnoticed by both Naruto and the giant snake the blue line that flowed along the path brightened a considerable amount to an almost stark white colour before turning blood red, with flames leaping from the line as it started to slowly expand _"I love her"_

Narutos cerulean blue eyes flashed blood red; his grip on the snakes tail strengthening while the snake's maw grew ever closer. Naruto had a vague idea of what he was doing as Kurama's remaining chakra flooded his body everything around him was moving sluggishly slow even Kurama was, as he watched the fox's chest rise extremely slow and the snake's maw ever so slowly grow closer to him.

A new sense of determination filled him as he started to slowly pull the tail from his chest slowly giving back his ability to actually move, he pulled on the snakes tail as hard as he could before turning towards Kurama and picking the small fox up into his arms, holding it close to his chest the red chakra that had been expanding on the path reaching his feet were it started to flow up his legs and body and finally onto Kurama were it slowly entered the fox's body his remaining fur slowly tinting back into an orangey red colour, while hearing the snake crash onto the pathway behind him.

But Kurama's fur became stark white again as the snakes tail unexpectedly slammed into Naruto's legs knocking him off his feet and jostling Kurama from his arms sending the fox tumbling through the air before it hit the ground and tumbled across it.

"I don't know what you just did boy" before Naruto hit the ground the tail coiled around his body, raising him up where it then proceeded to slam him against the walls of the pathway "I'm sssstill going to eat you and take your body as my own" it hissed a him.

"No!" Narutos body exploded with red chakra causing the snake to release him from its grip as the chakra burned its tail a few of his scales falling away, which was followed by blood.

The snake recoiled in pain hissing angrily at Naruto as it watched him stand up the ground cracking and fire igniting around his feet. His eyes were now a deep blood red his pupils slit like a fox's but that was the only change, his whisker marks didn't become more jagged, his canines didn't elongate, his nails didn't sharpen into claws, and no chakra cloak enveloped his body.

"How interessssting" the snake watched as Naruto took a step forward the ground scorched were he had been previously standing in the shape of his sandals with fire flickering around the edges of the imprint.

"I won't die here," Naruto took another step towards the snake now realising it was smaller then when it had been at his chakra pool "This is my mind" Another step "Which means my rules"

xxx

Naruto felt queasy as he watched himself from within his minds, mind walk towards the snake "What the hell is going on?" he looked around himself seeing nothing but white. Every direction was white no hint of what was up or down, left or right, everything was white apart from what looked like the mirror that had appeared when he watched his clone, that just floated in the void of white showing his body walking towards the snake, from a side angle.

"I can answer that" Naruto whirled around in the direction of the voice that sounded almost like… "Hi" himself, he was looking at himself like looking in a mirror expect when he moved the other him didn't.

"Don't freak out" The other Naruto raised his hands slowly walking towards the actually Naruto.

"You're… You're me?" Naruto stood perplexed not understanding what was happening.

"Spot on I am you, but I'm not at the same time. You see I'm your subconscious which is actually your original subconscious fused with Kurama's, and this is your inner mind" His subconscious spread its arms wide with a beaming smile.

"But its empty" Naruto said confused scratching the back of his head.

"Ah but is it really? Or maybe you just cannot see what is right in front of you?" Naruto gave his subconscious a deadpanned look, which in turn caused his subconscious to sweat drop.

"Let me explain" His subconscious snapped his finger and a door materialised to their right "I forgot you can't see like I can" he stepped towards the door and opened it gesturing for Naruto to go first "Let me show you"

Naruto was hesitant but decided that if he couldn't even trust himself then who could he trust and with that thought in mind stepped through the open door and into a long hallway that seemed to stretch on infinitely with doors lining both sides, little plaques on the centre of each one.

"Chakra? Kunai? What is all this?"

"It's every thing you have ever seen, done, learnt, tasted, felt, expressed, and so on, well yours and Kurama's" His subconscious walked up the door with Chakra written on it and opened it to show Iruka standing at the head of a class with 'The Basics of Chakra' written on the blackboard behind him.

"You see everything that ever happens to you, I file away in here so these are essentially your memories or our memories I guess you could say" Naruto stood amazed as his subconscious then open one labelled 'Team' to show his first meeting with team 7 from his point of view on top of the academy.

"Why am I here exactly?"

"Well when you taped into Kurama's chakra you also unlocked me, as of right now I am fighting Orochimaru's soul fragment"

"Wait you mean that snake is-"

"Yes it is part of Orochimaru's soul, you don't pay much attention do you" Naruto's subconscious raised an eyebrow at him closing the door while he did. Naruto mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he shuffled along the hall his subconscious following behind him.

"But I won't be here for long I brought you here to tell you how to get out, after you beat the soul fragment of course or Orochimaru what ever you choose to call it. It is simple you have to get to the mountain, that is where I placed the door to your mindscape"

"If the door to my mindscape is on the mountain then why is it when Kurama summons me I'm where ever he is?"

"Simple you have not unlocked the door and when you do you can enter and exit your mindscape at will, but Kurama can still summon you to where ever he is"

Naruto stopped shuffling down the hallway as a particular door caught his eye or more specifically the name engraved on the Plaque "Tayuya" he whispered her name as he slowly approached the door to gently place a hand against the handle.

"_Open it" _a voice whispered in the back of his head, his grip tightening around the handle as he rested his head against the smooth surface of the wooden door.

"She loves you, if you haven't figured it out yet" Naruto lifted his head to look at his subconscious over his shoulder to see it smiling softly at him.

"Yeah right… I doubt she'd ever love me or even like me more then a friend for that matter" he heard his subconscious groan and could almost visualise it face palming.

"Listen when and if you get out, where do you think she'll be"

"I don't know… home maybe," Naruto said uncertainly.

"You love her don't you?"

"Well I don't know yes, no I've never really felt this way"

"Let me explain it for you"

Xxx

Orochimaru's soul fragment was not having a good time fighting Naruto's subconscious because of the simple fact that it was mopping the floor with him, the small boy who should have been eaten long ago was now completely in control of his mind as soon as they had started to fight, the snake had watched Naruto expand the path they were on into a almost stadium sized area with a tunnel at either end and had then proceeded to try and kill the him, and he had already avoided being impaled on pillars of stone that Naruto now seemed to be able to create effortlessly and while the snake had been trying to avoid the pillars Naruto had picked up the nine-tails that the fragment so desperately wanted to eat and placed it near one of the tunnels that lead out of the arena of death they were in.

"How are you doing thissss boy?" The snake hissed angrily as it once again avoided being impaled by a pillar of stone and moved into range of Naruto who seemed to disappear and then reappear right in front of the snake driving a rasengan into the snakes underside sending flesh, scales, and blood flying in all direction and causing the snake to hiss in pain.

It lashed out with its tail trying to skewer Naruto with it any and all notions of eating the boy now gone the only thought going through the snakes mind, were thoughts of surviving and killing Naruto. Naruto moved at the last second grabbing the tail at its tip as he did, and swung the snake over his head and into the ground on the other side of himself, but he didn't let go of the tail fast enough after he executed his move he was jerked forward by the tail, and then smacked to the side by the snakes head, cuts covering its body turning its white scales red with its own blood.

"Come here boy!" Naruto twisted in mid air dodging a swipe from the snakes tail that could of ripped him in two if it had connected, but he wasn't quick enough to dodge the follow up swipe from the tail which instead of cleaving him into wrapped around his ankle, slamming him into the ground repeatedly blood flying from his mouth before with one last mighty swing the snake sent him flying into on of the pillars he had summoned earlier to impale it.

"You can't beat me boy," The fragment hissed triumphantly as it slithered towards the now destroyed pillar.

Naruto slowly got to his feet the cuts and bruises caused by the attack already healing and stitching back together while he looked at the large snake smiling slightly thus caused said snake to let out a nervous hiss.

"What are you ssssmiling about boy?"

Naruto clicked his finger and three pillars erupted from the ground skewering the snake in place blood flying through the air and splashing the ground with the snakes blood. The snake hissed in agony as the pillars expanded slightly ripping the its flesh more then it already was.

Naruto stood to his feet and started to walk towards Kurama and one of the exits leaving the fragment to hiss in suffering. He dropped to his knees upon reaching Kurama and clutched his head a grimace spreading along his face as he let out a cry of pain and slumped over on the ground.

"_Remember get to the mountain"_

Naruto was back in his body now as he heard his subconscious whisper in the back of his head, reaching for Kurama to pick the fox up and rising to his feet shakily still feeling a bit queasy from being in his subconscious.

He stepped towards the tunnel in front of him looking over his shoulder to see something he wish he hadn't the snake was still hissing in agony but suddenly seized up and then vomited out large amounts of blood which held the body of Orochimaru in it _"Of course it can do that" _Naruto thought bitterly looking ahead of himself and taking one one shaky step after another, picking up the pace slowly, eventually starting to jog and then run down the tunnel where he could once again see a light but this time ne noticed something it was flickering and as he drew closer the familiar sound of rain reached his ears.

Xxx

"So after running around out there for awhile I eventually found this cave and here we are," Naruto said looking down at Kurama.

"**K-Kit do y-you realise how cr-crazy some of that sounds?"**

"Yeah meeting our subconscious was a bit crazy" Naruto got a distant look in his eyes as he stared towards the mouth of the cave.

"When the storm stops we have to make our way to the mountain like our subconscious said, and that's where I think I'll have to kill that soul fragment that's lurking around out there.

Xxx

"Shizune"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"How's Jiraiya doing?"

Shizune looked down at Tsunade with a worried look not sure if she should tell her how the toad hermit was doing.

"He's in surgery right now, he has a few broken bones, but there's a lot of internal bleeding that needs to be stopped or he won't live through the night" Shizune looked down at her clipboard.

"That old fool, I bet he got injured just so I couldn't hit him" Tsunade joked lightly with a soft smile on her face as her eyes grew heavy and started to close "When I wake up I won't to see him"

"Of course Tsunade-sama" Shizune said quietly as Tsunades eyes closed and she fell asleep, which was Shizunes signal to leave turning off the rooms light and closing the door quietly behind her.

**Exams and stuff are done so yeah updating should pick up again, I don't know really but if I don't update in a month and I don't respond to PM's assume I'm dead :D but yeah leave or review or don't kind of indifferent about them now but PM me if you has questions okay? Okay. Also poll is up vote, or don't up to you it has nothing to do with story. Sorry for my mistakes as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi people I'm back finally took me awhile to get back into the mood of writing but after reading some Stephen King I felt slightly motivated again, the chapters short and I'm sorry about that **

The wind howled loudly outside the cave as rain continued to fall like senbon from the ominous black clouds that littered the sky occasionally flashing a bright purple before streaks of lightning would erupt from them, and dance through the air towards the ground always followed by the loud over head boom of thunder, as if Kami himself was clapping in approval at the display of lightning and the brilliant light show it created showing just how beautiful and amazing nature could be.

But it was of course not.

As this was not the world that men nor gods lived in nor ever would. No this was the mindscape of one Naruto Uzumaki, who at this very moment was lightly hitting his head against the wall in frustration eyes blood shot with dark bags beneath them, with eyelids that looked ready to close at any moment and when they did start to droop, Naruto stopping his movements against the wall as sleep took over. The booming of thunder would sound overhead and his eyes would snap open once again and he would again resume his movements against the cave wall.

"This storm is driving me insane" If one was to see Naruto in this situation they could mistake him for someone who belonged in a mental hospital especially since his left eye started to twitch erratically and he started to slam his head into the wall harder. Summing up how Naruto was feeling was simple, he was slowly losing his mind it had been nearly a day now since arriving in this cave and escaping Orochimaru's soul fragment, and the storm that raged outside hadn't quietened down for a moment resulting in Naruto not getting a wink of sleep and it didn't help that the fire he had gotten started gave off the right amount of warmth that just made him want to fall asleep more as it crackled lightly in front of him.

Now Naruto had found it odd when he started to feel sleepy wondering why he needed to sleep when he was essentially asleep in reality but awake in his mindscape, Kurama had informed him that he was technically asleep but the amount of time he had been in his mindscape was now starting to affect his mind in differentiating between if he was actually in the real world or not. Resulting in the now extreme feeling of sleepiness he felt and that if he didn't get out soon it could do damage to his brain or worse his mind may alter itself to believe his mindscape was in fact the real world, which would then leave him in a permanent comatose state with no way to wake up.

So here he was slamming his head against a wall contemplating if he hit the wall hard enough it would knock him out and sweet unconsciousness would take hold on his mind, letting him get some much needed sleep.

"Kurama" he whispered down at the small fox in his lap that was somehow sleeping peacefully as he gently ran his hand through is now thin layer of fur "Lucky bastard" he frowned as he went back to hitting his head against the wall praying that if Kami could somehow enter his mind and make the storm stop he would do anything in return. He couldn't say he was disappointed when nothing happened, as he didn't really think that plan would work at all.

"_I guess I could try and make my way towards the mountain in the storm" _That thought was quickly obliterated by an incredibly loud blast of thunder followed by an even more incredible bolt of lightning slamming into the ground at the lip of the caves entrance, leaving a smouldering scorch mark that sizzled as rain hit it. Naruto glared at the scorch mark feeling as if it was taunting him to just try and move about in the storm, he couldn't help but think why his on mind wouldn't be a little bit more co-operative with him.

"**Kit"**

Naruto was briefly startled by Kurama's unexpected voice reaching his ears his hand stooping its stroking motion resting lightly on the fox's back "Yeah Kurama?" Naruto didn't mean it to but his voice had a very irritated edge to it and the fact that it came out as more of a low growl showed just how irritated the boy was.

"**N-No luck sl-sleeping then?" **Naruto shook his head in response.

Kurama looked into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes with his dulled ruby red ones and couldn't help but let out a small laugh that sounded more like he was coughing up a lung, which in his state he very much could be.

"**Why don't you j-just channel so-" **before he could finish he erupting into a fit of violent coughing, which with each cough more and more blood would escape his maw before he calmed down breathing in haggardly with trickles of the crimson fluid coming from the corners of his maw. He took a few more deep breaths before opening his maw to speak again **"Some ch-chakra i-into your ears to bl-block out sound"**

Kurama was more or less at his deathbed but he still found it funny when both of Naruto's eyes started to twitch erratically in annoyance at that particular piece of information. Kurama felt the boy channel chakra to his ears as he had just been told and was instantly out like a light his mouth hanging slightly ajar as it sat in strangely comfortable looking angle against the wall.

"_**Thank Kami he doesn't drool"**_ Kurama visibly shuddered with that thought and not wanting to know what it felt like to have someone's drooling on you. Something Naruto had quickly grown accustomed to after living in the same house as Tayuya and sharing the same bed where no matter how he feel asleep. Be it on his back, side and even his stomach sometimes he would always wake up with Tayuya's head on his chest with a small river of drool escaping her mouth to pool on his skin or shirt if he was wearing one, and images like that and many others with Tayuya in them is what filled Naruto's head as he slept peacefully the sounds of the storm finally gone. His right hand was still encased in that warmth that had enveloped it when he was underground and for some unconscious reason he closed it.

xxx

Naruto's eyes slowly opened while he let out a loud and drawn out yawn, gently rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down to see Kurama asleep like he usually was since he had entered his mindscape before he turned to look at the entrance to the cave and couldn't but let a wide smile spread across his features as sunlight poured through it.

He got up gently placing Kurama in his shirt like he had previously done underground and slowly walked to the entrance of the cave, another yawn escaping him as he stretched his arms above him, feeling a few bones pop releasing the built up tension from his sleeping position.

Upon stepping out of the cave Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly at the large amount of water that still remained in variously large puddles, he didn't know why but Naruto was starting to think Kurama's dislike of the liquid was starting to rub off on him. He let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders and took a step forward and in his tired state managed to trip over, landing face first in a puddle.

Naruto slowly stood up soaked and let out a small shudder at the feeling, and looking down saw Kurama doing the exact something as the fox was also completely soaked his remaining fur now matted and sticking out at irregular intervals. Naruto groaned as he willed himself and Kurama to be dry like he had at his chakra pools, a satisfied smile on his face as the water slowly evaporated leaving him dry.

"_Okay at least I'm wide awake, now where's that mountain"_

Naruto scanned the horizon for any signs of the mountain squinting his eyes and could just make out the peak of it, or something that looked like the peak of it.

"_Wow we are really far away from that" _He took another step forward watching his footing this time; to make sure he didn't trip. He had along way to go but he was confident he could get there, because how hard could it be? Naruto was reminded how hard it was when he stepped on a puddle and unexpectedly sunk down to his knee, startled by the unexpected drop lost his balance and once again fell over drenching Kurama and himself in water.

xxx

Tayuya awoke with a start as something squeezed her hand and she looked down at it groggily with blurred vision as she raised her other hand to clear the sleep from her eyes. What she saw was unexpected, as she had been told he wouldn't be able to move in his state and yet Naruto who was still as blissfully comatose as he was a day ago squeezed her hand which for a reason she couldn't explain made her heart flutter gently in her chest squeezing his hand with her own in return, looking up at his calm face hoping he would wake up soon. She was unwilling to leave his side but it had been a day since she had gotten out of his bed and a day since the still widely unknown Reaper had attacked leaving Tsunade hurt and Jiraiya in critical condition.

Tayuya reluctantly withdrew her hand from Naruto's hoping off his hospital bed and letting loose a loud yawn while she stretched her arms above her head and slowly walked towards a desk next to the now repaired door, which had a bundle of neatly folded clothes on it with a not resting on top, with her name written on it in startlingly neat handwriting a little to neat if you were to ask Tayuya.

She quickly got dressed slipping on a pair of bright orange boxers and a equally bright orange bra, Tayuya looked at both garments a little repulsed who the fuck in their right mind picked out these clothes for her. She let out a sigh of relief to see that who ever picked out these clothes had picked at a short-sleeved red shirt with the kanji for fox imprinted on the front in black, and a pair of black spandex shorts which se had became quite fond of as her time being a kunoichi. She was about to open the door to leave when she only now noticed a brush also sitting on the desk that she swore wasn't just sitting there a moment ago and was now getting the creepiest feeling of being watched as she ever so gently picked up the brush as if she feared it would attack her.

Now Tayuya wasn't paranoid but as she ran the brush lightly through her hair to try and at least tame her wild red locks she could almost feel someone's eyes boring into the back of her head, but when she span around to see a empty hospital room, not counting Naruto, she was freaked out. She slowly turned back to the desk to put the brush back on it but it clattered useless to the floor as she looked wide eyed at the black cap and flute Naruto had gotten for her along side each other on the desk.

Tayuya was starting to get a little freaked out now what the actually fuck was happening to her here was she going insane, or was she maybe in some kind of genjutsu, Tayuya was running a lot of possible scenarios through her head as a wraith-like shadow dropped down from the ceiling behind her, a flash of purple hair was seen as the figure rushed towards Tayuya's back a predatory grin stretched across the figures face a trench coat fluttering lightly behind them, the figure reached out and placed a hand on Tayuya's shoulder who at the touch let out a very uncharacteristic and girly squeal.

Xxx

Shizune looked up from her clipboard, medical forms of a few patients on it, as a girl presumably since Jiraiya was incapacitated let out squeal of what sounded like shock, Shizune narrowed her eyes when she realised it came from the direction of Naruto, and Tayuya's room but it couldn't possibly have been Naruto since he was unconscious and Tayuya didn't seem like the kind of girl who would squeal like that. That thought quickly changed as a fully dressed Tayuya with a black cap pulled over her head and a equally black flute clutched in her hand came sprinting around the corner ahead of her, her eyes looking at the running in the girl in confusion as two thoughts came to mind. One. Tayuya's legs shouldn't have been healed enough to let the girl run and two. Why was she running?

The second thought was answered when a certain purple haired special jonin walked around the corner after Tayuya spinning a kunai with one of finger while she whistled innocently. Shizune sighed why wasn't she surprised Anko had been talking about messing with both Naruto and Tayuya when they were on the training trip but she didn't think Anko would start so soon.

"She's fucking crazy!" Tayuya shouted as she sprinted past Shizune who directed a stern look towards the purple haired, trench coat wearing, dango loving kunoichi.

"What?" Anko said it innocently with a small pout and puppy dog eyes as she rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped together behind her back like a small child.

"Anko" Shizune said it in a warningly as she approached the woman "What did you do?"

"I may have snuck up on little red and asked if she wanted to play a game" Anko said it innocently enough with some of the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever seen, but Shizune didn't fall for it, she knew the Specialist jonin had most likely done something else but didn't even see the point in asking as she slowly dragged a hand down her face letting out a sigh.

"Anko you realise you'll be training her"

"Of course and what better why to start then with a simple game of hide n seek"

Shizune let out an even louder sigh "Anko she's recovering from surgery on her legs, I don't think this is a good idea" as they had been speaking Shizune had been walking towards her and now stood directly in front of her and could now saw the laughter Anko was trying to hold in.

"She seems fine enough and anyway" a grin stretched across Anko's face "Her reaction was so priceless" Anko's pout turned into shit eating grin as she burst into a fit of laughter rolling around on the ground clutching at her face "You should of seen her face, it was so priceless. I wish I had taken a picture" Anko said it almost breathlessly as she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eyes, as she stood up and let out a small cough "Now if you'll excuse me I have a student to train"

Shizune was a little reluctant to let Anko go after Tayuya but when she saw the smile adorning Anko's features she knew no matter what she did Anko was going to go and look for Tayuya. Shizune sighed, stepping to the side and letting a very happy Anko rush down the hallway in the direction Tayuya went _"Sorry Tayuya but I guess it's best if you get use to this now... wait I forgot"_

"Anko!" Shizune shouted running after the Specialist jonin "I need to give Tayuya a check up!"

xxx

"That's odd…" Shizune hands pulsed with green chakra as she run them over Tayuya's legs a frown marring her face. She ran her hands up and down both and Tayuya's legs a few more times before leaning back and letting the green chakra slowly fade away into nothing.

"What is it?" Surprisingly it was Anko who asked the question her head peeking over Shizunes shoulder a curious gleam in her eye.

"Well her legs are well… they're completely healed actually that's an understatement they're stronger then they should be. Twice as strong actually and her chakra is strange it's increased in capacity from what I can tell, I'll have to check the rest of her body but from what I can tell. Her chakra has increased ten fold and it's as if there's another chakra within her own." Shizune frowned as she explained her findings not quite understanding them all that well but having an idea of what it was and knew she would be having a talk with Tsunade.

"So is that good or is it something really fucking bad?"

Shizune looked at Tayuya almost forgetting the girl was there and saw the slightly scared look that she wore. Putting on her best smile that she could muster Shizune just looked at the girl like there was nothing wrong her frown evaporating all together.

"Oh it's fine don't listen to me, in fact you could probably go and train if you want your legs shouldn't give you any problems"

Tayuya eyed Shizune sceptically not sure if she should believe her or not, but she couldn't see a reason not to Naruto seemed to trust her and she had only been kind since she had met her, she frowned internally, debating with herself if she could believe Shizune. She decided she could a small genuine smile appearing on her face.

"So I can train?"

"Of course"

"Fuck yeah! When Naruto-kun wakes up we can spar"

Anko looked at Tayuya with a very perverted grin, actually it was more like the grin a very disturbed and deranged individual would only be able to achieve and it scared the crap out of Tayuya, especially when she blinked and Anko was a few centimetres from her face with the same grin.

"Since when was he _Naruto-kun_?"

Tayuya visibly paled _"Fuck"_

"I didn't call him Naruto-kun why the fuck would I call Shithead that, you're just hearing things you senile slut"

Anko's eyes narrowed dangerously at Tayuya who for once thought she may have crossed a boundary that one is never meant to.

"What was that Tayu-chan?"

Tayuya started to slowly inch backwards on the examination table she was on, gulping nervously at the sickly sweet voice Anko used and the way she had shorted her name and added the suffix; she had a bad feeling.

"It would be a shame if someone was to or I don't know take you all the way into a random part of the Forest of Death and leave you there with no supplies or means to survive what so ever" Anko said it with a innocent smile on her face and in that terribly creepy sweet voice.

Tayuya had a choice of either waiting to see if Anko would follow through with that not so subtle threat or turn around jump off the examination table maybe kicking Anko in the process and making a quick dash for the window located behind her, which she could jump through escaping and then find somewhere to hide; se chose the latter, but unlikely for her Anko was expecting it.

As soon as a muscle twitched in Tayuya's leg she suddenly found her self being dragged across the floor away from the window and towards the door, it was a very déjà vu moment.

Xxx

Tayuya was relieved when Anko didn't drag her to the Forest of Death but instead to a training ground where she was unceremoniously tossed forward on to the ground, landing in a heap.

"Okay since I'm going to be a sensei of yours let's talk"

"What the fuck do you mean your going to be my sensei? I don't want some crazy bitch training me!"

"Oh Tayu-chan remember that forest I mentioned? That option is still open"

Tayuya immediately shut up not wanting to test the Specialist jonin she liked to push people to their limits but it wasn't smart when said person seemed to be at their limit and was slightly sadistic. Anko just nodded her head at the girls' silence sitting cross-legged on the ground across from the red head.

"So… You and Foxy together or something?" Anko said it with genuine curiosity leaning forward slightly.

"What! Why the fuck would me and Shithead be together!" Tayuya said it in a very defensive manner crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from Anko trying to cover up a small blush that had formed on her cheeks at the question.

"So you don't have any feelings towards him then?"

"Fuck! No!"

Anko looked at her with a critical eye noticing the blush on the girls face.

"Why are you blushing then?" Anko couldn't help the perverted tone that slipped into her voice as she leaned towards Tayuya.

"I'm blushing because you're a cock sucking slut, whose a complete bitch and should learn to mind her own fucking business!"

Anko's eyes once again narrowed dangerously at Tayuya who started to edge away from the women; she really needed to control her anger. She watched as Anko went through a few quick hand signs before biting into her thumb and slamming her hand into the ground, Tayuya's eyes widened as she watched a certain snake like man do something similar multiple times before.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Anko smirked at her handy work watching Tayuya squirm while a large python wrapped itself around the girl holding her in place, letting out a low hiss next to the girls face.

"Okay let's try this again" Anko leaned back placing her arms on the ground behind her to support herself "Why are you blushing?"

Tayuya struggled against the python for a whole ten seconds before giving up and slumping forward a loud sigh leaving her lips "Because… You're a cock sucking slut, can't you hear maybe you are senile"

Anko looked at Tayuya with a blank expression on her face stroking her chin with her thumb and index finger.

"So you don't mind if I have so fun with Foxy then?" Anko said it with a perverted grin licking her lips in a very sensual manner.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Tayuya yelled at Anko, her face flushed red with anger.

"Aha you do like him then" Anko said it triumphantly point an accusing finger at the angered girl.

Tayuya's silence was worth a thousand words to Anko.

"So why aren't you and Foxy together?"

If possible Tayuya seemed to shrink in size at the question "Because I've… I've never felt this way about someone, I think I love him but at the same time I think it's to strong of a word to use"

Anko seemed to go deep in thought leaning forward again and stroking her chin as if she had a beard with her unoccupied hand while she started to casually flip the kunai she was balancing with her other "Well I would say it isn't love" Tayuya looked up at her when she said that "You're just to young to really understand it" Anko was again got a deep in thought look on her face "But knowing the childhood you probably had and the one Foxy had, you both could mistake the feelings you have for each as love. I guess if you really wanted to find out, you could kiss him see if you feel anything when you do. And who knows maybe some day he'll be kissing your other lips if you catch my drift" Anko wiggled her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.

Tayuya blushed a deep crimson her skin almost matching the colour of her hair with a very zoned out look before she shook her head violently from side to side and started to struggle against the python constricting her. Anko pleased with the response decided to move on with her questions.

"Tayu-chan you can think about what you and Foxy are going to get up to another time" Anko smirked when Tayuya's slowly receding blush came back in full force her head slumping forward a bit.

"Just ask your fucking questions"

"Yes my questions…" Anko trailed off at the end getting a distant look on her face before she smiled "Why did you join Orochimaru?"

Tayuya's breath caught in her throat as her eyes went blank and she stared at the ground a very small and almost unnoticeable tear sliding down her cheek before it gathered on her chin, sitting there for a few seconds before falling to the grass where it landed with a muted splash, the snake that was wrapped around her let out a worried hiss loosening its old on her and looked at Anko letting out another hiss in her direction and subtly nudged its head towards Tayuya.

Anko just sighed she should of known that particular question would get to the girl and maybe bring up some suppressed memories "Look you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry for asking" Anko rubbed a certain spot on her shoulder a reminder of something she wished she could forget.

"I-I didn't join him" Tayuya said it sadly shaking her head from side to side trying to dislodge the tears in her eyes while letting out a small sniffle "My parents sold me to him… I still don't know why they did it and I don't think I'll ever find out" Anko looked at Tayuya with sadness in her eyes and watched as her summon seemed to actually try and give the girl a comforting hug, or a snakes equivalent of one "I just want to know why they abandoned me to him" A few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Have you ever told anyone that?" Tayuya shook her head in a no "Why are you telling me then?

Tayuya looked up at Anko like she was an idiot but only caused Anko to feel more sadness for Tayuya as she saw her eyes watery and full of tears "Why am I telling you? You summoned a giant mother fucking snake that I thought was going to fucking eat me if I lied to you!"

Anko gave a curt nod to her summon and it nodded in turn before bursting into a cloud of white smoke "How about we don't talk about Orochimaru?"

Tayuya just wiped a hand across her eyes and nodded her head, she didn't understand it but something about the older woman just made it impossible to wear her usually mask when she spoke to her.

"Okay then I have to know… Is that your naturally hair colour?" Anko leaned in a lot closer to Tayuya then she had previously and looked at her hair suspiciously "Because I've never met someone who wasn't from Kumo or Iwa who had red hair naturally"

Tayuya stared at her incredulously at how easy she jumped to a totally different topic and couldn't help but smile "Yeah well I could ask you the same thing who the fuck has purple hair?"

"What's wrong with purple!" Anko shouted with mock hurt as Tayuya started a small rant about why purple sucked and Anko smiled knowing that she was going to enjoy the next few years, if Tayuya was one of her traveling companions because it was rare for her to find someone who would actually talk back to her.

Xxx

"Shizune-let me get this straight" Tsunade paced in front of the large windows of the Hokage tower, hands clasped behind her back "The Kyuubi's chakra hasn't left Tayuya's system?"

"Yes, I believe that the chakra may actually be growing in capacity"

A frown formed on Tsunade's face, stopping her pacing and turning to Shizune "We can't do anything until Jiraiya can stand again, so there's no use worrying her with this news. I think it's best if we just keep this between us for now"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

**Ok I'm gonna try and get back into my grove and get the next chapter out as quickly as I can and hopefully I can remember what I was going to do with Naruto in his mindscape. Oh and before I forget thanks for all the followers and what not for this story I never thought I'd get even 1 so it means a lot to me, I'm going to start working on another story as well the paring will be NarutoxTayuya but I plan to start it when Naruto has just entered the academy. So it's going to be a little more focused on the building of a relationship and how it develops so wish me luck with that. Sorry this is so short of a chapter and don't hate me for mistakes, Bro hoof /)**


End file.
